Just Her
by Fallondawncarlie
Summary: Things have changed since the fall of the dark lord...for one student in particular it has changed drastically...Draco Malfoy has found out about his Veela blood...and who could his life mate possibly be...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING….JUST THE PLOT.**

This past year had changed a lot of people; I had realized when we finally asked to come back to Hogwarts to begin our seventh year once again. I was made Head Boy and…well no shocker but Hermione Granger made Head Girl. After the fall of Voldemort most of the Death eater's went into hiding (including my father) I however never wanted any part of it, the Dark Mark was really only given to me because my father is Lucius Malfoy. That's not the only thing that changed though…I was told of my Veela heritage, and how I would mature at eighteen, at least that's when I would feel the Veela blood take effect, and wouldn't you know it I sure as hell felt it. Was more painful than the Dark Mark itself, I was currently about to finish maturing (which only took a week) and then apparently my Veela instincts would find me my life mate. That last thing was not something I was looking forward too, and I prayed that it wasn't Pansy.

"Draco...mate are you alright?" asked Blaise, he was the only one out of my friends that knew anything about my Veela blood…mostly because he's a good bloke and I don't trust anyone else, not even Crabbe and Goyel, the two buffoons.

"Yeah, just thinking about everything that had gone down," I said…that was part of the truth. He nodded.

"So how goes the…well you know," he said.

"Fine, it's supposed to end tomorrow and that's when I will get on the drought, so I'm not making everyone in this bloody castle drool over me," I grumbled.

"Right….so if you take that how will you know when you have found your mate?" he asked. Logical question.

"I will supposedly feel her in my dreams calling to me," I said "the more I hear the calling the sooner I find her…hopefully she is here at Hogwarts I don't want to look all over the world for her."

"I hope so for your sake that mating thing is a nasty business if the mate to be refuses until ready," said Blaise "I hope that drought tamper's down that Veela blood of yours a good bit." I nodded. I hadn't wanted any of this but I really had no other choice.

"You know, Blaise I think I might head to my new common room…have to get used to having my own place," I said smirking, when in truth I was tired. He nodded, and I left.

"RON GET OUT! I'M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSTAION WITH YOU…WE ARE DONE….FINISHED, THERE IS NO MORE US," I heard Granger screaming just outside our portrait "YOU CHEATED…I WON'T STAY WITH A CHEATER! NOW GET OUT!" wow I didn't know the Weasel had it in him.

"WELL IF SOMEONE WOULD JUST GIVE IT UP WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM," he yelled back at her. Then I heard footsteps and moved out of the way, and watched the redhead pass by, and then I went in.

"Well seems Granger's perfect world has come crashing down," I sneered as I walked in. she turned to face me tears running down her face. I could tell that she wanted to yell at me, but what actually came out shocked me.

"Malfoy…please, we have to live together this year so could you just like…be civil and try not to be so ferret like," she asked, well more like pleaded. I looked at her shocked because I had been expecting a rude insult of some sort. She looked back at me waiting for an answer "You know what forget I asked." Then she ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh this is going to be an all too interesting year for me," I said quietly. I walked and sat down at the couch. I had about five minutes of piece and then there was a pop. I groaned as I heard my mother's voice.

"Dragon…my baby," she said as she came to sit by me. She had changed a lot since father disappeared. She was more vibrant, she started decorating…and she didn't have to hide the bruises. That's when thing I promised myself…I would never hurt my wife…well my mate. I wish the Veela had been on my father's side, and then he wouldn't have been so cold hearted.

"Hello mother," I said, letting her embrace me.

"This is very nice my boy," she said "I'm so proud of you…making Head Boy and then telling your father you wouldn't be like him…oh Miss. Granger." I turned to see Granger in the middle of the stairs.

"Umm…I should go," she said as she finished coming down. My mother stood.

"No Miss. Granger please do stay a moment I must speak with you," my mother insisting. She stopped and turned slowly. "I know what you must…"

"No you don't…you have no I idea what I must be thinking," said Granger "you let your sister carve MUDBLOOD into my arm a scar that magic can't make go away…you let her do that in your home…I'm an innocent girl who," she ripped the sleeve of her shirt up to show us the scar "has been tainted with a word I was told meant nothing."

"I see you already knew what I wanted to talk about," said my mother. Granger looked at her for a moment, and then walked over. "I have no intention of you ever being able to forgive how I handled things," she picked up her arm "and that's why I found this spell for you…it's just a start, _vilisio."_ I watched as the scar shimmered and faded. Granger's eyes grew wide and rubbed her arm.

"I can still fell it?" she questioned. My mother nodded and sighed.

"Like you said, there is no spell to completely take it away…but with the right wand you can make it...invisible, I looked for months to find something for you…I had felt horrible about what she had done for I have never really believed in the whole blood thing …your still a person."

"So, it's technically gone," said Granger, my mother nodded. "Can I ask how?"

"Blood…from the rare Black Unicorn," said mother "my wand happens to have that."

"I thought there was dire consequences for using Unicorn blood?" questioned Hermione, looking at my mother curiously.

"Ultimately it would be the one who collected it who suffers the consequences," replied my mother and Hermione nodded. "Well congratulations to both of you!" Then my mother was gone with a pop.

"Is she always like that?" asked Granger.

"Only since father left," I answered. I had the memory of Granger on our floor in the manor. Her screams and cries of pain as my Aunt carved her arm.

"Oh…um we have to meet McGonagall in her office," she said "that's why I was coming down." I nodded; putting my hands in my pockets I felt a piece of paper. I took it out and read it.

_**Draco,**_

_** Treat her well my boy, being your mother and having stronger Veela blood I have already found your mate**_. _**You will be shocked…maybe even angry, but you will love her…please do your best to make her love you.**_

_** With Mother Love,**_

_** Mummy**_

"Shocking," I said aloud.

"Excuse me?" asked Granger,

"Nothing…we were leaving," I said. She nodded and we began the walk to the Headmistress's office.

"Bubblegum and Fiddlesticks," said Granger when we made it to the Gargoyle. It spun and we began walking up the steps.

"Ah there you two are," said McGonagall. "Please take a seat won't you." We did "as you know beings Heads mean that you have certain rights and responsibilities…." I started to stare off into space as the professor droned on about things I already read about in the handbook. I started thinking about how much Granger had grown up. Her hair wasn't so bushy and tangled now…instead it was tamed and curled to a decent liking, her skin a fair creamy white, and her body had filled out quite well, she was curvaceous but slender. What hit me the most to my surprise was her eyes, her beautiful honey glazed eyes. That's when I realized she was talking to me.

"Malfoy…did you not hear her," she said, her mouth was perfect "she said we were dismissed."

"Oh right well thank you for the lovely talk then," I said and quickly ran out of the office.

"Hey Malfoy wait up we have to talk about giving out the prefect duties," said Granger.

"Oh right um…give the fourth year detentions to Pansy," I said.

"Umm fourth years are the worst and you want to give them to someone in your house?" questioned Granger.

"Well I don't really like her," I said "so yes I do." She laughed a little and I just looked at her, then she cleared her throat.

"Ok, so what about hall duty then?" she asked.

"Look your much better at this stuff then I am so could you do it then show me what you come up with…and yes I promise to give you enough time to actually show me," I said. Wow I was actually being nice to her "anyway if you don't mind I'm really tired and would like to go to bed…so what's the password?"

"Lemon drops," she said.

"Thank you," I said then went inside, instantly went up to my room and fell onto my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep.

_DREAM…._

"_Mia please understand, I have no control over this…it's in my blood," I said grabbing her hand. She shook her head and began crying harder. My heart wrenched at causing her to hurt. "Please don't deny me just yet…I will make it up to you I will make everything up to you."_

_ "How," she whispered. "How can you possibly?"_

_ "I will love you Mia," I said. She shook her head and moved into my chest._

_ "I suppose I have no other choice," she sobbed._

_ "I'm sorry," I said kissing her brown hair "I'm so sorry." Then she looked up at me with her honey eyes._

_ "I know…well somehow I know," she said "and I will try, but you have to give me time and you have to live up to your word."_

_ "I swear on my life Mia I will never hurt you again," I said._

_ "Ok," she said._

_END DREAM…_

My eyes shot wide open as I realized why I was having my dream…and then realizing who my mate was.

"Granger," I moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

All I could think about all morning was talking to Blaise and then figuring out how in the hell I was going to tell Granger. This was going to be a long day….I had to tell her today, otherwise things could go wrong, and going wrong is not a good thing.

"Blaise I need to speak with you now," I said as I entered the Slytherine common room. I kept walking up to his dorm I could tell he was following me already. "Shut the door."

"You look like you had an early morning mate," said Blaise.

"Yeah I did and speaking of mates…" I started.

"No way you had the dream last night are you kidding me," replied Blaise "I thought it would take at least a week."

"The closer she is the sooner the dream comes," I said "did you know my mom already knew who it was…she could have just told me before I had the shock of my life."

"Well who is it then?" asked Blaise. I looked at him for a second and sighed might as well tell him, if he can accept it then so should my other friends…right?

"It's Granger," I said. Blaise stood there for a moment and then laughed.

"Ok no really who is it," he said. I just looked at him through my bangs and sighed "wait you mean to tell me that your mate is smarter than life bushy haired can't wear makeup Granger?"

"Yes, she is my mate," I said "by the way her hair is no longer bushy and she doesn't need makeup."

"Oye mate are you already in love with her?" questioned Blaise.

"Well have you already forgotten what kind of blood I have coursing through my veins?" I questioned back.

"Right, ok so how are you going to tell her?" asked Blaise.

"I was hoping you would have the answer to that," I said.

HERMIONE…

"Bloody hell Ron don't you ever slow down," asked Harry.

"Mm….fhors…hinugery," said Ron with his mouth full.

"Ronald we would all appreciate it if you did not speak with your mouth full," said Hermione. Ron swallowed then took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"I said that I can't help that I'm hungry," said Ron.

"Cannot Ronald," said Hermione as she opened her study guide to look over.

"You know Mione I don't think you really need that considering you wrote it," said Ginny "you know you will pass you always do and you have until the end of the year it's only the third day of school."

"Yes well you can never study too much," said Hermione. Ginny sighed and continued eating her breakfast. When Hermione got up to leave Ron followed her out. "What do you want I thought I made it clear that we are only to speak when we are with our friends."

"I just wanted to thank you for not telling them I cheated," said Ron.

"Well it would humiliate me too so why would I," questioned Hermione "plus Lavender is a slut…I'm glad I'm no longer with you I hope you enjoy yourself Ronald have a nice life." Then she walked to the library leaving Ron staring after her. "Finally some peace and quiet."

"Uh oh hope I don't interrupt," said Blaise. Hermione looked up and sighed before shutting her book.

"What is it Zabini?" asked Hermione, politely as she could.

"Draco needs you in the common room….he said to tell you please come up he has something to tell you….and it's serious," said Blaise. Hermione looked at Blaise quizzically, and slowly stood.

"Ok…should I be concerned?" asked Hermione.

"Um…I'm not sure yet," said Blaise. Hermione picked up her books and followed Blaise up to the Heads common room. Blaise opened the door and I stood up from where I was sitting. "Ok do you want me to leave now?"

"Umm, yes I need to tell her this alone," I said. Hermione sat down on the couch and stared at me.

"What is it Malfoy," she asked, I winced at her using my last name.

"Listen Hermione," I started "I really don't know where to begin." I was stuttering.

"How about at the beginning," said Hermione. I nodded and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"How much do you know about Veela?" I asked.

"Probably everything…Malfoy do you need help on that report in our Care of Magical Creatures class?" she asked. I winced again at her using my last name.

"No…I just...BLOODY HELL I AM ONE," I said standing up "well part Veela anyway." Hermione stared at me shocked.

"Ok…well do you need my help Malfoy," said Hermione. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco…my name is Draco," I said sitting back down. I could feel her sudden nervousness…she was starting to catch on her mind was working everything out. Just as she stood up and started heading for the door I quickly got in front of her. "Don't run I will take it as rejection." Her breathing was getting heavy and her eyes started watering.

"How," she said barely above a whisper. I sighed.

"I don't know," I said "fate…seems like it has a sense of humor."

Yes…it does," said Hermione "look I need to be alone, don't take that as rejection ok…Draco." I closed my eyes at the sound of her saying my name.

"Alright…I have to go get my drought from Snape anyway," I said, Hermione nodded. I turned to go but she stopped me.

"Wait," she said, I looked at her "so I'm really your mate," I nodded "so you can't EVER hurt me?" I nodded again "ok I'm counting on that…can I tell Ginny and Harry?"

"Well I would prefer if you waited until we had a bit of a relationship going," I said "but I won't stop you if that is what you wish to do."

"Thank you…they won't say anything," she said. "So I will see you later then."

"Yes," I said and with that I left. Of course Blaise was just outside waiting.

"So?" he said.

"It went better than I thought it would," I said "she figured it out before I even said it."

"Well she is the brightest witch of our age," said Blaise "so…are you gonna tell Pansy and them now."

"No…well Pansy maybe and Theo of course, but Crabbe and Goyle would run and tell daddy then my father would find out….and that my friend cannot happen."

"Right," said Blaise, there was silence until we got to the dungeons and went through Snape's door "his mate is Granger." Snape stood.

"Her name is Hermione," I growled.

HERMIONE POV….

"Ginny I need to speak with you," I said, I thought for a second "you too Harry please now." Ginny looked at me and tugged at Harry's sleeve. They followed me to the library and sat down after I did.

"What is it Mione?" questioned Harry.

"Draco is Veela," I said.

"Draco?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes, Draco that's his name isn't it," I said a little peeved that she reacted like that to me saying his name. His name has a lot of meaning…well in a way.

"Right…so what did you need to talk to us about then so what if he is Veela," said Harry.

"Well…guess who his mate for life is," I said.

"Pug face?" questioned Harry "why do you care Mione?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Ginny. I could tell by how pale she was that she understood what I was trying to say.

"Well because you're wrong she isn't his mate…I am," I said. Harry's jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry Mione," said Ginny.

"Yeah me too…can't you reject him though," said Harry.

"Yes…but I am not willing to kill him," I said "he did after all help us in the end."

"Hermione this Malfoy we are talking about," said Ginny "are you sure you can spend the rest of your LIFE with him."

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to find out," I said. "I need you guys to support me on this." Both Ginny and Harry were quite for a long time.

"Fine…if you think it's best then I will be there for you," said Ginny "you are after all like a sister to me."

"Thank you Gin, I mean that," I said "what about you Harry."

"Well I might call him ferret for a little while longer but we have been through too much for me to turn my back on you. He crosses the line one time though he will be dead whether you like it or not." I laughed a little and nodded.

"Now I need one more favor," I said.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Help me tell Ron," I said, and that's when the silence was truly dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drakey Poo! It's about time you came to visit us!" yelled Pansy. I rolled my eyes…I was feeling better because I took the drought but she always ruined everything.

"Ok listen I'm not Drakey poo ok," I said "and I need to speak with you and Theo now."

"But Draco we haven't had our proper reunion," she said trying to be seductive.

"And we aren't going to have one," I said bluntly "we are never going to have one again…I don't even know why it happened before in the first place you are not that attractive."

"Excuse me," said Pansy.

"You heard me now got get Theo," I said "hopefully you don't come back with him." She gasped and then turned and walked the other way.

"Geez you know how to be gentle don't you," said Blaise

"I don't care she annoys the hell out of me," I said "plus I don't want her getting in the way with me and Hermione just starting off."

"What's going on," said Theo "Pansy came to me blubbering about how you broke up with her; I didn't even realize you were going out."

"We aren't and I didn't," I said "listen I need you to come up to the Heads common room with me I have something important to tell you."

HEADS COMMON ROOM…

I could hear yelling outside the portrait when we made it up there. I t sounded like Weasel.

"Oye what going on in here," I said. Weasel got up and came at me with his wand "don't even think about it."

"What did you do to her ferret!" he yelled "tell me now before I hex you into next week."

"I would love to see you try," I said then looked around I saw Potter, and Weaslette but where was Hermione? "Potter where is she?"

"In her room," he said "couldn't take all the yelling."

"Yeah we will take my idiotic brother and get going," said Ginny "looks like you have company anyway….oh and if you hurt her I swear I will kill you."

"I can't hurt her, and I would never try," I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"Come on Ron," said Ginny grabbing his arm.

"I will find out what you did to her…if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Theo.

"Give me a sec and I will explain I need to check on her," I said and went upstairs. I knocked on her door before walking in. "Hey it's just me don't throw anything."

"Oh…hi," she said.

"At least he knows now," I said. She looked up at me and sighed.

"You know I always thought that breaking up with him would really hurt," she started "but it doesn't it feels really….great and maybe it was because of all the pressure he was putting on me. Look I would really like to give you a shot…especially since I'm not at all willing to just let you die."

"And I really appreciate that," I said "I'm a little young to die right now."

"Right…well please prove them wrong ok," said Hermione "my friends may know and they are willing to support me but you have to realize they still don't like you."

"Yes and I can understand why," I replied…then I kneeled down beside her "look I know what a….ferret I have been in the past but I really have changed." She looked at me then stood up.

"Ok it's easy for you to say it," she said "now prove it…I'm going down to dinner see you in the great hall." Then she left. I went downstairs and saw Theo and Blaise sitting on the couch. I walked over to tell Theo when he stood up.

"You don't have to explain," he said "Blaise did that for you."

"Ok...and?" I questioned.

"Look we have known each other for…years Draco and I'm would say that your one of my best mates so your secret is safe with me," said Theo.

"Well thank you," I said "um we should go I know I'm hungry." They both nodded and we started walking down to the Great Hall. Once there I looked over to see Hermione sitting with Potter and Weaslette. She looked at me and gave me a small smile and I in turn winked at her. Ron looked from her to me and then glared.

"He y you gonna come eat?" asked Blaise. I nodded and walked to the Slytherine table. Pansy started sniffling as soon as I sat down, trying to make me feel bad for something that made me feel sick to my stomach.

"So now that she knows, how long do you have until you have to be mated?" asked Theo, whispering so Pansy wouldn't hear.

"I have until the end of the year," I said "but I need physical contact constantly for the first month or the Veela blood considers it rejection."

"Really, that is quite interesting," said Theo "I wish I were Veela, it would be so much easier to find out who isn't fake and who is."

"Well it doesn't really work like that…you don't pick the Veela blood picks for you," I explained "you have a dream that doesn't show you her face, but gives you her scent her voice and her body."

"Sounds…like I would have to take a cold shower," said Blaise chuckling a little bit.

"AHHH RONALD GO TO HELL!," screamed Hermione. I looked up to see him trying to get her to sit down. I quickly got up and walked over.

"Is there a problem here," I asked through gritted teeth. He was touching MY mate.

"Go away ferret face this is none of your concern," said Weasley "she will be out from under spell soon and come back to me."

"Come back to you HA! I wouldn't even think about it," said Hermione "why would I want to go back to a cheater and for the last time I am not under a SPELL!" then she grabbed her bag and walked out of the great hall. I took a stepped toward him.

"I swear if you even so much as try to touch her again I will beat you within an inch of your life…I have laws that protect me from getting punished and don't think I won't use that to my advantage. I then turned and followed in the direction Hermione went. I found her sitting outside in the garden. She had her chin place in the palm of her hand, and her bangs were framing her face. She looked beautiful. "Are you alright?" she turned and looked at me.

"Yes, thank you," she replied "would you like to sit with me." I nodded and sat down next to her.

"I don't understand how he thinks he can just want me back and I will take him," she said sighing "and him thinking it's a spell is silly."

"So you believe me then, I mean really do," I said.

"Well yes, a Veela lying to his or her mate is impossible. It is like harming them and a Veela cannot harm his or her mate…so therefore you must be telling the truth," said Hermione.

"That makes you beautiful you know," I said.

"What does?" she asked curiously.

"When you talk like that, you're so intelligent," I said "I think that I have always been attracted to your intelligence." She smiled.

"Thank you for saying that," she said "so tell me a little bit about this mating thing…I mean how it happens, what has to be done all that."

"Well the actually mating won't need to take place until the end of the year," I started, she looked a little relieved "but for the first month I do need constant contact otherwise it could be considered rejection, and eventually we will have to be intimate in some way whether it is with a hug or a kiss…other then that we just need to work on getting you to fall in love with me."

"Well…that's nice to know," said Hermione "um if you want you can pick out a nickname for me…I'm sure you don't want to call me Hermione or Mione seeing as that's what my friends call me…I do want to make it clear that I am not a possession though."

"Understood and I have the perfect one," I said.

"Oh…really," said Hermione, I smiled "ok let's hear it then." I smirked and leaned forward, so close that my lips were almost touching her lips.

"Mia," I whispered "my Mia." Her eyes were closed and her breathing was coming out faster. Without even thinking I leaned in and kissed her. Her reaction was quick but unexpected, as in instead of pulling away and screaming she leaned in and slowly laced her fingers into my hair. I knew that this was just her reaction to finally touching me, a Veela's mate can't resist intimacy, but it felt like she was actually enjoying this. I pulled back slowly and looked at her.

"Wow," she breathed "I wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry…if it was too soon I mean," I said.

"No," she said shaking her head "I liked it…a lot and that goes for the name too. You know this just might work. We should probably get inside." I nodded and we both stood.

BACK INSIDE….

"There you are mate," said Blaise "hello Hermione."

"Blaise," said Hermione.

"So Ginny is looking for you," said Blaise "she wants to do girls night in Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Oh right girl's night," said Hermione "I will see you later Draco…to patrol the Halls tonight."

"Right that's tonight," I said "well ok meet you by the Great Hall doors."

"So where did you two go?" asked Blaise.

"Just out," I said.

"Are you gonna go public or not," said Blaise. I watched her as she walked away and couldn't help but smile.

"Mate, I don't think there is anything that could keep me from letting the whole world about me and her.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

Hermione walked the halls with Ginny, small whispers being said as they passed by. Ginny looked at Hermione and sighed.

"You know they are talking about you and Draco," she said "they think you put a spell on Draco…then there is also a rumor going around that Draco put a spell on you."

"Good grief it's only been a week since I found out and the whole school already knows," said Hermione "I went to the library to check for loop holes but found nothing, Draco and I got into a bit of a fight about that one because he thought I was rejecting him, but I really don't care anymore he has been so kind and sweet to me, and he won't let anyone insult me."

"I'm glad for you Mione," said Ginny "Ron didn't deserve you anyway. He's all upset because he caught me and Harry snogging by the quidditch field the other day. He should be used to the fact that Harry and I are together. So has anything exciting happened between you and Draco lately?"

"We have kissed, but nothing other than that. We cuddle on the couch and I have taught him a few things about muggles," said Hermione smiling a little. Ginny looked at her.

"You are really starting to like him aren't you?" she asked, Hermione nodded and continued walking. They walked into potions Hermione sat next to me and smiled.

"Hello there," I said "how has your day been going so far?"

"Pretty well just a little tired from last night," she said.

"What happened last night?" asked Ron "wait don't tell me I'm sure I don't want to know."

"You can be so ignorant Ronald "said Hermione "I was up late studying for the test we have in this class today." Ron paled.

"There is a test today?" he questioned.

"Yes, Weasel," I said pointing to the board "doesn't that tell you enough."

"Shut up Ferret," sneered Ron, Hermione glared at him.

"Hey stop calling Draco that," she said "he doesn't deserve it he has been nothing but nice to us…with the exception of you but personally I don't feel like you deserve being treated right when you yourself can't even do it. So you shut up Ronald before I make you."

"If it is alright with you Miss Granger I would gladly like to start the test now," said Slughorn.

"Sorry Professor," she said.

"Right well class if you will please begin with the test, you have until of the class to finish and I will give you your grades tomorrow," he continued. The class went on for the rest of the period without interruption. Afterwards I walked with Hermione to the library; she said that she only had one more page to write for her Care of Magical creatures report.

"So what did you do your report on?" I asked, I had finished mine the day before, and already turned it into Hagrid. I had a talk with him, told him I was sorry for what I caused in third year and that I thought he was a great teacher.

"Well…I did it on you," she said, I looked at her curiously.

"How I'm not," I started.

"You are half and you still do a lot of the things like the Veela," said Hermione "and it helped me find out a little more on our situation. Like what little things I can do to remind you that I'm not rejecting you."

"Really? What would those be?" I asked smirking at her.

"Well I can give you a nick name," said Hermione "I mean you call me Mia…so my having a nick name for you will let you know that I want you…intimately for lack of a better word."

"Please do tell," I said.

"Well I could call you Drakey, but then I realized Parkison called you that," she started "and then I thought I just need something simple but strong so I have decided to start calling you baby?" My arms dropped and I looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I questioned "you're what?"

"Baby," she said.

"Well that's not really a nick name but I could get used to it," I said.

"I will admit it's not much of a nick name but I like it none the less," said Hermione "it makes me feel closer to you and now that I decided to call you that I feel less scared to be with you. Although I am still getting used to everything, at least I'm not doing it alone." I walked to her.

"You are beautiful you know that," I said, she looked up at me.

"If you really think so," she said, I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently.

"I don't just think, I know," I said "now what would you like to do?" she looked at me.

"Well I have to get a bit more homework done," she said sighing "but how would you like to eat dinner together up here instead of in the Great Hall…I'm mean we do need to go over Prefect Schedules anyway."

"Well I think I like that idea, perhaps without the planning," I suggested.

"We have to do it, it's supposed to be posted tomorrow," she said "so it gets done at dinner."

"Alright fine," I said she nodded glad that she won the argument "well I shall let you get to your homework let me know when you are done…I have to write a letter to my mother."

"I will," said Hermione.

"Until then my Mia," I said kissing her cheek before going upstairs to write to my mother.

HERMIONE POV…

I stared at the small pile of paper achievement clear on my face, I had finished my homework in just two hours…granted I wasn't writing any papers but still I always liked having my homework done a few days before it was due…it left some time for me. Of course now I would most likely be spending most of that time with Draco. I bet he is done with his letter. I walked up to his bedroom door and knocked gently. He swung the door open.

"Oh Mia…sorry I thought you might be Blaise I called for him about an hour ago…are you done with your homework?" he said talking extremely fast.

"Um…yeah and no I haven't seen any sign of Blaise," I said "are you alright?"

"Fine…I just had a disturbing talk with my mother," he grumbled.

"Oh…is she alright?" I asked.

"She is fine," said Draco, and then he sighed "I suppose I should just tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"My father wrote to her," said Draco "he knows about you being my mate to be….he told my mother that I better choose dying over being with you." I blinked.

"Ugh! What kind of father is he…he would rather you die then me be your mate…does he know that we are actually in a relationship?"

"No, he doesn't," said Draco "and my mother refrained from telling him as well…because she actually likes you."

"Oh she does?" I questioned.

"Yes she does," said Draco "and I well I can't live without you." I nodded.

"Well we can go to the headmistress and tell her what's going on," I said "Hogwarts will keep us safe if we need to we can stay here during the holidays and once we find out where he is we can turn him in…you do want to turn him in right?"

"Yes I do," said Draco "and how did you come up with that idea so quickly...if we tell the headmistress the whole school will find out."

"Well then that takes care of the other half of the school," I said "I hate seeing girls drool over you anyway you are mine." Draco smirked at me. "What?"

"I'm yours huh," he said.

"Well yes," I said "I'm your mate, you cannot have any other women besides me and I won't have any other men. That's how it works." He laughed.

"I like this side of you," he said.

"What side?" I asked.

"The possessive side," he said "and does half the school really know?"

"Lavender Brown knows what does that tell you?" I questioned.

"Right...well let's go see the headmistress," he said "I want to make sure you are safe." I nodded. We started walking to the portrait to go but I stopped. "What? Do you need something?"

"Yes," I said "I have something to tell you," I took his hand and looked at him.

"What is it," he said.

"Draco…I love you," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

I stared at Hermione, her face smiling and searching mine. All I could do was stare, I wasn't sure if I had heard her right. This beautiful woman that I had at one time caused so much pain had just said she loved me. I knew I loved her but I didn't expect her to love me back…I had just chalked it down to her not wanting me to die, because she was just that type of person.

"Draco…please say something," she said, I jerked myself out of my thoughts and kissed her. I felt her melt into my body as she fell into sync with my lips on hers.

"I love you too Mia," I whispered in her ear "more than I could ever express through words." She pulled back to look at me.

"Really? I mean I know you kinda…have to," she said shaking her head a little.

"Yes," I said "really I do…you have no idea what it means to me to hear that you love me." She smiled at me, and then kissed me gently.

"Well I do," she said "now we should really go and talk to McGonagall." I nodded and we walked out together. When we stepped out of the portrait Harry was standing there. "Oh Harry."

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," he said "alone if I could." He looked at me.

"Draco I will be back alright," she said, I kissed her cheek.

"How about I meet you in McGonagall's office," I started "I will explain to her what happened with my father and once you get there we can decide what to do."

"That's sounds like a plan," she said, I nodded to Harry and walked to McGonagall's office. When I got there I sat in a chair and waited for the headmistress to return.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said "are you in a state of urgency to be waiting in my private office?"

"Yes, Headmistress," I said "actually it's about my father…I had talked to my mother earlier and he has found out that Miss Granger is my life mate and encourages me to choose dying over her."

"That does sound very serious," said McGonagall "I assume Miss. Granger came up with an idea for your protection."

"For our protection actually," I said "and yes she did, she said to tell you straight away and said that we could talk about using the castle's protection for holidays, and if it takes that long possibly for the summer as well."

"When you say our do you mean Miss. Granger as well?" questioned the headmistress.

"Of course," I said "headmistress you have been made aware of my family inheritance?"

"Well of course," she said "so I guess I must assume that you have found your mate…in Miss. Granger," I nodded "Very well then Mr. Malfoy, Hogwarts will offer you any protection you need, where is Miss. Granger?"

"She is speaking with Potter I believe," I said "much to my disliking…I will tell her what you have said, I hope you are doing well headmistress." Then I got up and walked out wondering what was taking Hermione so long. I found her as I was walking, she was coming my way.

"Draco," she said "have you already spoken with Headmistress?"

"Yes, she said Hogwarts will provide us with any protection we may need," I said "what did Pothead need," she scolded me with her eyes "I mean Harry."

"I'm glad she said so," said Hermione "Harry said that he saw your father while he was in Hogsmeade…he hasn't told anyone else, he wanted to warn me…he didn't know if your father knew about the whole mate thing yet."

"Right well we will just have to be careful," I said "he won't be let into the castle, not with him being a wanted man."

"Draco are you sure you're alright," said Hermione "I know he's a bad man but he is still your father."

"No he isn't," I said "if he was my father he wouldn't want me to choose death over you…honestly I don't think he cares whether I live or die after the final battle…I wanted nothing to do with him and I told him so, then when the ministry found out where we were they said if my mother and I cooperated we wouldn't be charged seeing as we helped out in the final moment of the battle. I didn't hesitate to tell them where he was because after everything he tried to instill in me I knew it was wrong and I wanted to keep my mother out of Azkaban."

"You and your mother must be very very close," said Hermione "did you talk to McGonagall about the students finding out about us."

"No I didn't," I said "they will catch on eventually, there are certain people who will want to make sure you and I don't succeed."

"I know," she said "well I think we should probably get to the Great Hall for lunch."

"I'm not all that hungry," I said.

"Well nonetheless I am," said Hermione "so how about I meet up with you after I am done eating?"

"No I will go with you," I said "certain people are not to be trusted around you."

"I am a big girl you know," she said, I pulled her to me smirking wickedly.

"Where's the fun in that I want everyone to know you are mine," I said.

"Oh alright I suppose I could stand for you to sit by me while I eat," she said sarcastically. I grabbed my chest playfully.

"Oh Miss. Granger was that the sound of rejection in your voice," I said pretending to stumble back; Hermione laughed and punched my arm "Ow…that actually kind of hurt."

"I'm sure not as bad as that time in third year," she said.

"Well no," I said, we started walking to the Great Hall. Once there I decided to sit with Hermione…I didn't feel like putting up with Pansy's questions. I nodded to Potter as I sat down "Potter."

"Malfoy," he said nodding back "Hermione did you tell him what I told you?"

"Well of course I did Harry," said Hermione after taking a sip of pumpkin juice "he is after all my lover."

"Not yet," I said, she looked at me.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Well I can't technically be your lover until the act of love is made," I said "but I will suffice for being your love."

"Fine, he is my love," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"So does the act of love have to take place at a certain time?" asked Ginny "just out of curiosity."

"Well we have the rest of the year," I said "but it could take place any time before then…but when we do decide to move on with it a ceremony will have to take place binding Hermione and me in a sort of marriage…most mates actually have a wedding to go on with it, but that's just what my mother told me."

"Marriage?" asked Ron "you have to marry him?"

"Of course I do Ronald," said Hermione "I wouldn't be with him if I had a choice about it." As soon as it came out of her mouth she covered it and looked at me "Oh Draco I didn't mean it like that." I looked at her saddened.

"Right," I said "you love me, but if this hadn't happen you wouldn't be with me right now…understandable." I got up and walked away.

"Draco wait I do love you," she started as she followed me. I spun around to face her.

"Hermione you will do well to stay away from me right now," I said "no matter how you meant it that hurt…and perhaps you're right, if I had never become Veela then you wouldn't love me…but if you can say that so easily then do you really and truly love me. Please let me know when you have figured it out…I'm going to stay in the Slytherin Tower tonight…I will see you."

"Draco please, it wasn't like that," said Hermione still following me.

"Is that really what you think," I shouted "did you really only accept me because you didn't want me to die!" Hermione shook her head, crying now "did you!"

"Don't you dare yell at me you arrogant prat!" she said pointing a finger at me "why would I choose you personally! You were nothing but an asshole for seven years and suddenly I found out that I have to spend the rest of my life with you! Yes I accepted you because I wouldn't let you die, but when I said I love you I meant it! For you to act like this towards me is ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous! Well excuse me miss brightest witch of our age I'm sorry that my blood has chosen you as my mate and that when you say hurtful things it hurts! Excuse me for swooping in and raining on your parade, do you think I was expecting this…us! No but when I found out I didn't run and hide I told you so that I could know whether I was going to live or die. I'm sorry if I prefer to live, but if that's how you really feel about it then I guess I can die so as not to ruin any of your life plans!" I shouted Hermione stepped forward and slapped me across the face; my hand touched the area that stung.

"If you really think that I will let you do that then you don't know me at all," she said "and perhaps it also means that you don't trust me, so Mr. Malfoy," I winced at her lack of using my name "then why would I have any cause to trust you." Then she turned and walked away. I took the time to look around to see that a few people had gathered around and had been watching us.

"Draco…mate," said Blaise coming forward "maybe we should just go…sit and think about this."

"I thought you said you couldn't hurt her?" asked Harry, I looked at him.

"Hurt her," I said "she's the one who bloody said it." Harry shook his head.

"Malfoy, I am all for the whole not dying thing but you really should take the time to learn that when Mione is put in a situation it doesn't take long for her whole heart to follow." Then he and Ginny turned and ran after Hermione.

HERMIONE'S POV…

I sat there on the staircase crying when I heard footsteps coming. I tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. Harry and Ginny sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Mione," said Ginny grabbing my hand.

"Oh no it's my fault really;" I said "I should have thought about how he would take it before I said it. Veela's are really sensitive creatures and a part of that is bound to be in Draco."

"He still didn't have to say all of those things," said Harry "you did try to explain to him." I let out a fresh sob.

"That was the first time he has said anything mean without calling me mud blood," I said, trying to think positive "I probably shouldn't have smacked him."

"No," said Ginny "I think kissing him would have made it go better." I laughed wiping my eyes again.

"Yeah I suppose it would have," I said "oh I don't want him to sleep in the Slytherin Tower…I was just starting to get used to him being across the hall."

"Well tell him that," said Harry "look you guys have just started out…it was hard for Ginny and I too."

"Ugh, but he was such a prat!" I said. Ginny smiled.

"Yes but you started it," said Ginny, I smiled and nudged her.

"You two always know how to make me feel better," I said "and I suppose I should go apologize to Draco before he starts to get too down…I don't want him thinking I have changed my mind." Ginny nodded. I stood up straightening my clothes. "Thank you."

"What are friends for," said Harry, smiling. I nodded and started up the stairs hoping I could catch Draco before he left for the Slytherin Tower. When I stepped through the portrait I could hear talking.

"Mother…how can I be in the wrong," said Draco, he must be talking to his mother from the fireplace.

"Well my dear you did so some pretty hurtful things as well," said Narcissa "and it sounds like Hermione at least tried to explain herself, but of course you let you temper get the best of you."

"She…I…how is this going to work," he said "I don't want to die but after that it makes me wonder if she had something completely different in mind for her life."

"Well I am sure she did," said his mother "but she is trying to adjust, and I know you were as well…just talk to her before you leave, don't go to bed angry it's never a good thing." I heard a plop on the couch and figured they must have been done talking; I finished walking in trying to make it seem like I hadn't just heard what was being said. Draco turned his head to look at me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," he replied and then returned to staring at the fire. I walked up and slowly sat down on the couch next to him.

"Draco I'm so sorry for what I said," I started "and I really didn't mean it like that…it's just this whole thing is coming at me rather fast and I feel a little…rushed for a lack of a better word. I really meant it when I said I love you…and I'm not planning on going anywhere." He looked at me for a moment and then sighed.

"I know Mia," he said "I'm just too damn sensitive for my own good…I'm sorry too, I didn't really mean those things I said." I smiled and took his hand.

"Don't worry about it," I said "I took it rather well seeing as you didn't call me mud blood."

"You're not a mud blood," I said, I nodded.

"Are you still going to stay in the Tower?" I asked.

"No," said Draco "I don't think I would have anyway…can't stand to be away from you."

"Good, because I rather like you being just across the hall from me…could you imagine what it would be like if we had found out sooner, like in fourth year," I said.

"I think it wouldn't have been as easy as it has been if we found out earlier," he replied "so did you hear what my mother and I were saying?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Mia, I knew you were there," said Draco "I can feel you."

"Right," I said "yes I did, it seems that your mother does like me."

"I told you," he said "you bloody woman always stick together don't you."

"Well of course we do," I said, he smirked "listen I want to know more about this ceremony you were talking about in the Great Hall."

"I really don't know much about it," said Draco, I smiled "oh great."

"Fancy a trip to the library?' I asked.

"Where you go I shall indeed follow," said Draco smiling. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

We walked silently to the library; I didn't want to say anything else stupid. I watched Hermione out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know if we would count that as our first fight because it lasted all of fifteen minutes but in her book I am sure that would count as a fight, then again we did have that fight when she tried to look for loopholes and I totally freaked out.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Um…nothing," I said, she looked at me curiously.

"Nope I don't believe you," she said "what were you thinking about."

"The fights we have had so far," I said.

"Only two, I think that's pretty good for you and me seeing as we have lonely been dating for about a week and half," she said "I expected it to be an everyday thing."

"Well I don't think," I started "I suppose I could see how you would think that."

"With our history of course," she said as we walked into the library "you know I think there is more books since they did the remodeling"

"That shouldn't be a problem with you," I said following her down the aisle "what are you looking for?"

"Oh anything I can find on Veela," she said taking books down from the shelf.

"That's a lot of books," I said as she started handing them to me "Mia we are going to be here all night at this rate."

"Oh no that's about two hours of reading for me," she said smiling.

"You really are a bookworm," I said.

"You will get used to it," she said, I raised my eyebrow "oh don't worry the books won't come before you."

"Right," I said "until I have to carry you up to your room because you fell asleep on the couch from reading all day."

"That will never happen," she said "because I never fall asleep when I read…ok these should do it let's find a table." She walked over and found one near the back. She handed me three books and took three of her own. "Just look for anything on Veela mating."

"Alright that should be easy enough," I said and we started looking. She looked so beautiful sitting there with a serious look on her face that is was hard for me to concentrate, I wanted to kiss her badly, it was a good thing that I had been taking the drought that Snape made for me otherwise we might be in a rather risqué situation. I watched as she turned the pages and made herself comfortable in her seat.

"Draco dear please stop staring and look for the information," she said without looking at me.

"Sorry," I said my head snapping down to the book "oh hey I think I found something." She stood up and came around the table sitting on my lap "Mia you shouldn't…" she put a finger to my mouth.

"Let me read," she said.

"Fine but don't blame me for roaming hands," I said.

"Draco look at this it says that when we are bonded as mates our magic combines and become a part of both of us, and that this can only happen during the height of passionate…love making," she said reading from the book.

"Fine with me," I said.

"Draco that means our marriage is the mating," said Hermione "that's what your mother meant when she said people still have a separate ceremony, because this is way too private for family and friends to be there."

"Well that's fine," I said "so does this mean we are done researching?"

"Yes, for now but I am going to want to talk to your mother," she said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Um…I think she will know more about this then any book," she said "so who better than to get the information from." I nodded in agreement "Draco please stops staring at my ass."

"You're the one who sat on my lap," I said.

"Right well let's go," she said getting up; I groaned not wanting her to move. I hate having experience. She went and put the books away while I grabbed our bags. "So what would you like to do now?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging "I need to go see Snape to get more of my drought."

"What would happen if you stopped taking it?" she asked.

"Let's just say that bonding of magic would be happening within days instead of months," I said, she gave me a look. "It has something to do with pheromones."

"Right, I will read up on that," said Hermione, she looked down at the floor as we walked holding her hands behind her back.

"Why so serious?" I asked.

"I was just thinking how quickly we have gone from hating each other to talking about well this," she said "it almost seems like a dream."

"Things like this always seem like a dream," I said "but I like this dream."

"Me too," said Hermione "how about we stop in the Gryffindor common room I want to see Harry and Ginny."

"Sure sounds fine to me," I said. Hermione took my hand as we walked; her hand was soft and gently held mine. I could have never guessed what the future would hold for us, and it was amazing how much I was looking forward to it. I finally had a beautiful woman who was my match in every way, and it was a nice change. I walked into the common room with her smiling.

"She is our friend Ron!" yelled Harry, Hermione stopped shocked at the scene that was unfolding before us.

"She is under his spell," yelled Ron "we have to save her Harry, he will kill her. I mean come on how you go from calling someone mud blood every day to I love you do much. It's not possible."

"Ron he is Veela," said Ginny "he can't lie to her and he certainly can't put a spell on her."

"Do you two care so little for her that you won't even help her," snorted Ron.

"No we care for her so much that we are willing to support her through anything she asks of us," said Harry, he finally looked over and noticed Hermione "Mione…sorry you had to walk in on this…Malfoy."

"The problem is staring us in the face and you still won't help her!" said Ron "look at her she looks like a scared little girl!"

"You know weasel I might have to hurt you if you keep calling me a liar," I said.

"Draco no," said Hermione "Ronald I am not under a spell! Stop trying to get me away from Draco I am in love with him and if you don't like then you don't need to talk to me!"

"Mione come on," said Ron "Malfoy has been nothing but a prat to us and you are just gonna believe anything he says."

"Yes I am," said Hermione "Ron he can't lie to me about this, if he wasn't telling me the truth then he would be starting to die of heartache at not finding his true mate…why is this such a big deal for you!"

"Because you are supposed to be with me!" he yelled.

"You, why on earth would I want to be with you when you cheated on me," said Hermione "the last three months of our relationship all you talked about was sex! Sorry to burst your bubble but I didn't want to and I will never want to not with you!"

"But you will with him!" shouted Ron.

"That is none of your concern," she said "because you and I are no longer friends."

"Fine, but mark my words," he said "you will regret this." Then he stormed off.

"Sorry guys my brother is obsessed with you two now," said Ginny "I just don't understand how he can be so dumb." Hermione laughed.

"Because he copied my homework for years," she said "listen I was thinking we could all have dinner in Hogsmeade, you know sit down as friends."

"Mia my father," I started.

"Won't dare touch us in a public place and we can use the floo system to get there and back," she said touching my cheek "don't worry the worst he could do if he saw us is threaten us."

"I think it's a good idea," said Ginny "that way we can get to know you a little better Draco."

"Alright, but dinner will be my treat," I said "no if's and's or but's."

"I won't argue with you," said Harry "actually Hermione I need to speak with you for a moment." Hermione nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I will wait here," I said "I will have a little chat with Ginny." Hermione nodded and went upstairs with Harry. Ginny smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down.

"So how does the whole Veela thing work?" she asked "I mean how did you know you were Veela."

"My mother told me about a year and half ago," I said "she said when I turned eighteen I would mature and then my Veela blood would find my life mate."

"What do you have to do to mature?" she asked.

"Well basically the blood in my body changed a little and it burns for a few days but then not so much, the pain was worse than getting the dark mark."

"I'm sorry that you have to live with that," said Ginny.

"Nah it's not so bad anymore," I said pushing up my sleeve "see it faded a lot when Harry defeated Voldemort, so now it's easier to live with. Of course I never wanted it in the first place; my father being the right hand man it was made out to be my birth right."

"I will never know how hard it was to be his son," said Ginny.

"I hope no one ever finds out," I said "personally he sucked as a father; I am much closer to my mother than anyone else…well with the exception of Mia."

"Mia, how did you come up with that?" asked Ginny.

"That's what I called her in the dream," I said.

"Dream?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes, Veela's have dreams about their mates before finding them," I said "I knew instantly who it was when I had it."

"Ah I see," said Ginny "oh look their back." I stood up and walked to her.

"Sorry I was just having a very important conversation," said Hermione.

"Oh and what was that?" I asked. Hermione pulled me down to whisper in my ear.

"Harry is going to ask Ginny to marry him," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

I stared at Draco thinking about how much he had changed in the past two months. Not only had he and I got closer, but he and my friends were getting along nicely. Ron was still obsessed with the whole under a spell idea and don't even get me started on pug face. Other than those two, everything was going smoothly and I was happy…and so very much in love with him, of course we were still in a red zone because of his father who had yet to show his face to us. This made Draco nervous, but I just kept telling him everything would be just fine.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Draco. I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at him. I felt me face start burning.

"I was not staring," I said.

"Yes you were," he said smirking and it made me feel like jelly…I hated it because he knew it had this effect on me. "What were you thinking about Mia?"

"You," I said truthfully.

"Well naturally," he said picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he sat on the couch. I loved being close to him and feeling his warmth on my body…it was intoxicating. Of course it was a lot worse when he forgets to take the drought…found that out about two works ago, I was practically begging him to make love to me, in the middle of class….with everyone staring. He had to carry me back to our dorms while I attacked his neck, it was completely embarrassing.

"You did take your drought today," I said.

"Yes, don't worry we won't have that again," said Draco chuckling "I almost couldn't contain myself."

"You, baby I think I attacked you more than once," I said.

"Yes," he said sighing "let's not talk about that….actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, what's that?" I questioned.

"Harry asked me to be one of his groomsmen at the wedding," he said.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded "Wow he must be starting to like you."

"Well I am a very likeable person," he bragged "I am after all the greatest Malfoy ever born."

"Cocky today aren't we?" I said, he laughed.

"Only for you," he said wriggling his eyebrows, I smacked his arm playfully.

"Keep it in your pants," I said standing up. "Trust me it will be worth the wait." I started walking upstairs to my room. "So you ready to go to the Great Hall for lunch?"

"Sure," said Draco. "Would you be ok with sitting at the Slytherin table?"

"Yeah sure," I said coming back down with a different shirt. "We have been sitting at the Gryffindor table all week."

"Great," he said, he took my hand and we walked to the Great Hall.

DRACO'S POV…

We sat down with Blaise and Theo, both of them had come too really like Hermione. She started in on a conversation with Theo quickly talking about DADA latest report that was due. Things for her and I were going perfectly, with the exception that my father was still out there somewhere plotting both our deaths, I was sure.

"Drakey" said Pansy; I rolled my eyes as she sat across from me. "Why is she sitting over here?"

"Because I love her," I said.

"Look I know we got off to a rough start this year but your plan worked, I am jealous," said Pansy, Hermione turned to look at her.

"Oh please, don't pretend like you haven't heard that Draco is Veela and I am his LIFE mate," she said. "It hasn't been a secret for quite some time now, so just shut your pug face and stop trying to get MY Draco in bed with you." Pansy blinked at her.

"Is she really talking to me?" questioned Pansy. "You can't honestly love her, can you?"

"Yes I can," I said. "So leave me be." I turned to Hermione, she smiled and kissed me and I heard Pansy huff, then run off.

"She is so pushy!" said Hermione. "Anyway Theo and I were just talking about the report that's due in Defense Against the Dark Arts Class…what are you doing yours on?"

"I haven't figured anything out yet," I said.

"I'm doing mine on the Crucio Curse," said Theo. "… and why it's worse than Arvada Kedava Curse."

"That might be interesting…but the Crucio can't really kill you," said Hermione.

"Yes but it makes you wish you were dead," said Theo. "What are you doing on?"

"Pixie Magic and how evil it can really be," said Hermione. "It will be easy and I will get a perfect score on it since they are so popular." I nodded.

"Maybe I will do mine on Death Eaters," I said "...and why their whole world came crashing down."

"That would actually be perfect for you I think," said Hermione, she kissed my cheek then looked at the Gryffindor table. Harry waved at her as did Ginny and she waved back. My eyes shifted to the door and I saw Pansy talking with Ron.

"Mia, why is Ron talking to Pansy?" I asked. Hermione snapped her head to where I was looking. Hermione shook her head.

"Great he is probably telling her his theory on the whole you have me under spell thing," she said sighing "…and then he will probably ask her if she wants to help him find out what's really going on and blah blah blah."

"Hmm," I said. "Well maybe they will fall in love and just forget about the whole thing," said Blaise. "You know Pansy, she will date a guy to make Draco jealous and then come back a week later saying she was completely in love with him and he broke her heart…or she may start going for women."

"I highly doubt that," said Theo. "That girl gets around and she has never been with a woman…that I know of."

"She's been with two," I said, Hermione looked at me "What? She told me one summer when she stayed at my Manor."

"She has stayed at the Manor with you?" she questioned.

"Yes it used to be a regular thing," I said. "But once I finally told my mother I didn't like her so she stopped being invited, which was fifth year."

"Oh I see," said Hermione. "Can we stop talking about this, I'm getting…"

"Uncomfortable," I said. "Yes I know…sorry Mia." She smiled and nudged me.

"Hey would you guys like to come up to the head common room for a little while after lunch?" asked Hermione. "I can get Harry and Ginny to come too."

"Sure," said Theo, nodding his head.

"I can't," said Blaise "I'm really behind on my potions homework and Slughorn is going to fail me if I don't turn it in soon."

"Ok, maybe another time," she said "Baby, I'm gonna go talk to Harry and Ginny right quick." She kissed my cheek then walked over to her friends.

"You are a lucky one," said Theo, I looked at him.

"You have no idea how lucky I am," I said.

IN THE COMMON ROOM…

Hermione had gone to her room and grabbed one of her muggle games, something called Clue. She was explaining it to Theo seeing as Harry and Ginny already knew about it.

"See basically you have to find out who murdered this person," she said. "You have one weapon, one room and one person. These three cards here go in this packet and we have to guess who is in there by using the cards we have in our hand. If we guess and another person has one of things you guessed they show you and then you may mark it off your checklist."

"Sounds rather dull," said Theo. "But hey I'm willing to try it out."

"I have always liked it," said Harry. "It can be very entertaining."

"Say Harry," started Theo. "Maybe you would like to come to guy's night with us this Saturday. It would be Draco, myself and Blaise. That would give the girls a chance to have some time too." Harry looked at me.

"Hey I wouldn't have a problem with it," I said.

"Sure," said Harry. "Ginny would that be fine with you?"

"Of course," said Ginny. "Hermione and I will work a bit on the wedding plans."

"Oh good!" said Hermione. "I had a few questions for you."

"Then it's settled," I said. "Now how about we play?" We played Clue for the next few hours until it was time for supper, which we ended up skipping to chat for a little bit. Then once everyone had gone, Hermione came and sat on my lap.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yes, it was nice," I said. "And you?"

"I was delighted," she said. "Theo seemed to really enjoy it."

"I'm sure he did," I said. "He won twice." Hermione laughed.

"I'm sorry you didn't win baby," she said, I kissed her.

"But you see I did win," I said. "You winning means I won too, because I have a wonderfully intelligent girlfriend."

"I love you," she said.

"And I you," I said, she smiled and kissed me while running her fingers through my hair. I loved how soft her touch was, and the way her lips just barely grazed over mine causing me to shiver. She smiled and kissed me harder, sliding her tongue across my lower lip as a way of asking me to open my mouth. I obliged and our tongues came together in a seemingly slow and sweet dance. She really did taste sweet, like a strawberry and crème candy. It was amazing how perfect she was and how easily she made me want to lose control. She pulled back and put her forehead against mine.

"Draco," she whispered. "I want you to stop taking your drought."

"Mia, that's not an option," I said.

"Look now that you have found me," she started, "The pheromones will only have an effect on me, and I want to know that I can control myself."

"I won't do that," I said. "it's too much of a risk…Mia if we get to a certain point I won't be able to stop." Hermione nodded.

"I know that," she said. "Please Draco…do it for me."

"Oh Hermione you have no idea what I would do for you," I said stroking her cheek. "Look I will do that for you if you agree to wait until you feel you could mate if it came to that." Hermione nodded.

"That seems fair enough," she said. "Alright you can wait…but as soon as I give word I want you to stop."

"Alright," I said. "But please be sure when you decide okay? I don't want anything to happen and then you possibly regret it later."

"I know," she said "I think i am going to shower and then go to bed.

"Mm, can we just sit like this for a while?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. I pulled her close and sighed letting her scent fill my senses. As I did this I sensed something else, something foreboding and dangerous and my eyes snapped open.

"Hello son," said a voice that I had grown to hate, a voice that sent chills up my spine. I looked at Hermione, her eyes were wide and her fingers clutched my shoulders. "So lovely to see you again!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

I glared at my father after standing up and placing myself in front of Hermione. She was clinging to my arm and I thought I heard her whimper.

"What do you think you are doing Draco?" asked my father. "She is a mud blood, if you mate her you will bring nothing but shame to our family. Come now son, see some sense, is she really worth it?"

"Father have you forgotten that I will die without my mate?" I growled. "Is that what you want father? Your only son dead just so you can have your bloody honor?"

"You would be dying to keep our blood pure!" He roared. "I will not let you defile our purity by fucking a filthy little good for nothing mud blood."

"Right father because living purely is so fucking important," I yelled. "Do you even realize what you are saying? I will die and our name will fall just like your precious fucking Voldemort's did!"

"How dare you say his name with such defiance!" he screamed and took out his wand. "He was a man with a cause…a good cause one that would help rid us of all the filthiness this world holds." I stayed in front of Hermione as my father began to circle us. I knew what he was doing…he was trying to get me away long enough to have a shot, but I would never let that happen. She was mine and I would protect even if it meant dying. "Just step to the side son and all our problems are solved."

"I will die before I let you kill her," I seethed.

"Lucius," shouted my mother, her wand pointed at his back. "Step away from my son this instant or I will KILL you!" My father turned to face his wife; I took that moment to turn to Hermione.

"Run," I whispered. "Go get help. Please Mia don't fight me on this." She stared at me her eyes watering. "My father, my fight, my blood over yours do you understand me." I could hear mother screeching in the background but I was too focused on Hermione to really hear what was being said.

"I love you Draco," she said, then kissed me hard on the mouth. "I will bring back help before anything happens to you." Then she ran for the door, my father hearing footsteps turned and rushed towards her. I ran growling angrily and jumped on his back, bringing my arm around his neck.

HERMIONE'S POV…

I could barely see where I was running as the tears streamed down my face, not only was I crying for Draco I was crying for his mother. I had seen her body on the ground unmoving…she could be dead. I realized I was running to Harry, I knew he would help and Ginny could go get McGonagall.

"I don't think so you bitch!" Pansy screeched as she grabbed my hair and pulled me. I grabbed her arm and flipped her over my back even though my head was throbbing with pain.

"You…" I yelled. "You helped him in…you know he wants Draco dead!"

"He would never want his only son dead!" Yelled Pansy, and she came at me. I quickly pulled out my wand.

"STUPEFY!" I screamed and then continued running, I burst through the doors leading to the Great Hall. "Harry!" He was up in an instant running towards me.

"Gin please go get the headmistress tell her to come to the Heads dorm!" He yelled as if he knew exactly what was going on. We ran back to the dorms bursting in just as Draco was thrown across the room. Lucius stocked towards him.

"CRUCIO." He yelled.

"AHHH," Draco screamed gripping his body in pain.

"YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLA…" started Lucius, but Harry pointed his wand and quickly disarmed him.

"EXPELLIAMUS!" He yelled catching the man of guard, he turned to face us. "Sit you son of a bitch." Lucius smirked.

"You only thought you won Potter," he said smiling evilly. "But the war is not over yet." Then he was gone with a pop. I ran to Draco crying and pulled his head onto my lap just as Ginny and McGonagall came through.

"Mr. Potter, please explain what is going on here." She demanded as she looked around the destroyed common room. Harry looked at me.

"His father was here," I said stroking his hair as he stirred. "Parkison helped him in…I know because she tried to stop me from getting help." Draco sat up looking at me intensely.

"He got away Professor," said Harry as Ginny walked to him. "I don't think Hermione and Draco are safe in the castle anymore." McGonagall nodded. I hugged Draco and then we went over to his mother.

"Mother," he whined, I held onto him tightly as he turned her over and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. "She's alive."

"Leviousa," said McGonagall, and Narcissa was lifted into the air. "I will take her to the Hospital Wing. Get cleaned up and then meet me there, we must discuss what to do about this." Draco nodded and took my hand. He stopped before going upstairs.

"Thank you Harry," he said turning to my friend. "You just saved my life."

"That's what I do," he replied. "Or did you not know that?" Draco smirked.

"Shut it Potter," he said jokingly.

"We will be in the hospital wing," said Ginny taking Harry's hand. I nodded to her and followed Draco upstairs. He took me into his bedroom and started taking of his clothes. I couldn't help but stare, Quidditch did a lot of good to his body. He pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around him as he looked down at me.

"If you stare so much the drought may just stop working," he chuckled, and I blushed.

"Sorry," I said. "I just can't help it when your shirt comes off."

"That's good to know," he said. "For future purposes." I smiled gently.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what, you did nothing tonight," he said gravely. "My father is just a giant pain in my arse."

"About your mother," I said clarifying what I meant.

"She's fine," he said weakly. "Let's not talk about that though."

"Come on we should get to the hospital wing," I said, and he just nodded.

HOSPITAL WING…

I looked at my mother sitting up in bed protesting with Madame Poppy as I liked to call her.

"Honestly I am fine, it was just a stunning spell," she said, then she caught sight of me. "Oh! Dragon." I walked over to her taking her hand. "I'm so sorry about you father."

"Mother when are you going to stop apologizing for him?" I asked.

"One of these days," she replied smiling a little. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I said. "Will you be alright?"

"Oh yes dear," she said, and then looked at Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione nodding her head. "I'm wonderful."

"Please, call me Narcissa," she said. "And maybe later on…mom?" I looked at her happily knowing my mother was perfectly fine with my relationship and that was the only approval I needed.

"Well we are going to get up to bed," I said as I kissed my mother's cheek. "Be safe mother."

"You too," she said. "You never know when your father might return." I nodded and followed Hermione out to the hall. I took her hand as we walked and she smiled at me.

"I wonder what he meant by the war not being over," she said curiously.

"Well there are still a lot of Voldemort's followers out there," I said, "and knowing my father he would try and round them up." Hermione nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I don't know what I would have done," she said, "if he had killed you."

"You would have moved on with your life," I said, "without me tying you down." Hermione stopped and looked at me.

"Is that what you think you are doing?" she asked. "Draco, I have never felt this way about a person…ever! Why do you think that?"

"You deserve better," I said.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" She replied. "I want you and only you."

"Ah, I see you two haven't made it back to your dorm yet," said McGonagall. "Sorry I had to go back to the office and arrange something for the two of you."

"Thank you Headmistress," said Hermione.

"Yes, well you two will finish out your year at Number 12 Grimwauld Place," she said "I would start packing, you leave tomorrow afternoon." I nodded and she left.

"Tomorrow afternoon," said Hermione.

"Well I suppose we should get packing," I said numbly.

"At least we will be protected there," said Hermione as we walked back to the dorm.

"You will be protected no matter what," I said. "I will never let anything bad happen to you."

"I know love," she said sighing a little. "I am going to miss my friends though."

"Well that is Harry's house so I am sure we will see him," I said, trying to be reassuring.

"True," she said and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Lemon drops." We walked into the dorms and instantly started packing. We packed up my room first then move to hers, I couldn't believe how much of a bloody perfectionist my mate was. I watched as she first separated everything into piles (I tried to help but she just smacked my hands away) then she made sure all her clothes were in one, her decorations in one and her books in one. It was like watching a muggle moving company. I helped once she had everything the way she wanted it. By the time we were done it was three in the morning. "Finally I am exhausted."

"Yeah, well we will be able to catch up on sleep tonight I am sure," I said.

"Ugh, I wanna sleep now," she groaned laying her head on my shoulder. "Let's go lay down…we do still have beds you know."

"Mia," I said. "Would you mind sleeping with me?"

"Like in the same bed?" she asked.

"Is there any other way?" I questioned.

"I suppose not," she said. "Sure why not, we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together anyhow." I smiled and stood up, before she had the chance to, I picked Hermione up and carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. Then I walked to the other side and lay down beside her. She looked at me smiling. "You are wonderful you know."

"Would you prefer me to be a git?" I asked, teasingly.

"Of course not," she said laughing. "Take a compliment Draco."

"I can't," I said. "The only person here who deserves a compliment is you." Hermione blushed and kissed me. "Sleep my love." She nodded, yawning in the process and then snuggled up to me.

"Goodnight Draco," she said.

"Goodnight my sweet Mia," I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

It didn't take long for Draco and me to get comfortable in the Black house. Harry and Ginny stopped by every day to give us our homework, and we sent it back with them or by owl. Things were going smooth enough…the only problem, Draco hadn't had his drought in two weeks and I was starting to think I could keep the control I had been keeping.

"Mia," he said from behind me nuzzling my neck. I shivered and turned into him. I think it was getting to him as well. He kissed me passionately and pushed me against our bedroom door. I moaned into his mouth as I laced my fingers through is blond hair; he swiftly lifted me up and carried me to the bed. I sunk into the soft mattress as his lips trailed down my neck, his soft kisses sending waves of pleasure through my body. My body was screaming at me telling me to let him take me, but my head was being logical and telling me to wait…one day my head would lose this battle.

"Draco," I sighed, he stopped and looked at me. "We need to stop." I was still breathing heavily, as was he but he nodded and came to lay by me on the bed. "What are we going to do…one of these days my logic is just going to be thrown out the window. I didn't realize how hard it would be if you stopped taking the drought."

"I didn't stop taking it," he said "Severus stopped sending it."

"Why would he do that?" I asked sitting up on my elbows to look at him.

"He never thought the drought was a good idea in the first place," said Draco "And really it's not…it could hinder my ability to have children."

"Oh! In that case don't start up again," I said, getting up from the bed.

"HERMIONE! DRACO!" shouted Harry "ARE YOU HERE?" Hermione smiled and looked at me, then got up and ran out of the room.

DRACO'S POV…

I followed after Hermione quickly. I wanted to ask her what she meant by he not wanting me to continue taking the drought…did she really want children with me. She slid down the banister and landed in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry," she said, and then hugged Ginny. "So what do you have for us today?"

"Nothing," said Harry "since its Hogsmeade weekend there is no homework." I walked down the stairs and came to stand by Hermione. Harry looked at me and smirked. "I take it we interrupted something?" Hermione looked confused and then looked at me and laughed.

"Draco, darling your hair is a mess," she said. "And no Harry it's not what you think it was."

"Why on earth would you be thinking about that Potter?" I said. "What happens between my mate and I is none of your business." I straightened out my hair and looked at him.

"Harry be nice," said Ginny, grabbing his arm as he glared.

"Any way we thought we could spend dinner with the two of you and chat," said Harry looking back at Hermione. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"That would be great," she said, but I think Draco here wants to talk to me about something so give us a minute. They nodded and went into the living room. "What?"

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Hmm maybe it's the extreme connection we have," she said smiling. "Or maybe I left you with a cliffhanger in our previous conversation." I smirked at her.

"You are insufferable," I said. "Why do you think I should stay off the drought?"

"I want children," she said bluntly. "And if that hinders the possibility then I don't want you to take it."

"You want children…with me?" I said.

"Well who else am I going to have them with silly," she said laughing. "Draco you can be so adorable…now come on let's not keep them waiting." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. I sat on the couch next to her, as she started in on a conversation.

"So how is every one back at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"You ask that every time we come over," said Harry.

"Well I don't get to be there," she said pouting.

"You have Draco," said Ginny giggling. "Or is he not enough for you."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione. "Of course he is enough, but I still want to see my friends."

"Well, they are all doing very well," said Harry. "Seamus, quit school though he has decided to take up Kingsley's offer to train as an Auror." Hermione looked happy.

"That's great," she said. "He will do well. I am sure once he gets past blowing everything up."

"Honestly, I think that's why Kingsley wants him," said Harry laughing.

"Hermione why don't you and I go in the kitchen and start dinner?" said Ginny. "I'm starting to get really hungry." Hermione nodded and kissed my cheek then followed Ginny out of the room. Harry leaned forward in his seat.

"How bad is it getting?" he asked. I sighed and let myself relax against the couch.

"For the life of me I cannot remember why I confided in you," I started. "But it's getting worse…every day that goes by is like a constant stabbing every time she stops us. Of course I would never tell her that, she doesn't need that kind of pressure on her just over me." Harry nodded and pulled a little notebook out of his jacket pocket.

"I think I know what's wrong," said Harry, flipping through the little book. "I did a little reading in the restricted area." I looked at him as he handed me the notebook. "Read there." I read over the two pages he showed me then looked back at him.

"I have to bite her?" I questioned.

"It's more of a marking," said Harry. "Bites from a human can fade away…but a bite from you won't, it will scar and it's a Veela's of saying this is my mate…at just the sight of it any male knows to back off, it would produce a kind of charm off of Hermione. I can't explain it, but it would help because it would give you a sense of claim on her."

"Thank you Po…Harry," I said, he nodded.

"So listen I need to talk to you about something," he said. "It's actually pretty serious."

"Oh and what would that be?" I said.

"Ron has gone missing," he said. "Ginny and I think he is after Hermione, I will put a ward up on the house so he can't get in but you two should be careful."

"I can handle him," I said. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know Draco," he said. "There is something different about him, he should have moved on from this whole Hermione thing by now…it's as if an evil side has taken him over, like a spell has been put on him."

"My father…" I started.

"Yeah, that's we were thinking too," said Harry. "You should talk to Hermione about it."

"I will tonight once you two have left," I said, and then lifted the notebook. "And I will talk about this too." Harry nodded.

"So how is everything else?" he asked.

"Wonderful, but I must say I regret you two giving Hermione the honor of planning your wedding," I said. "Every five minutes she is asking me about wedding this or wedding that." Harry laughed.

"You better get used to it," he said. "She will ask you about your as well…you know she planned Charlie's wedding…well helped any way."

"She told me," I said. "All about it in fact down to every last detail. I don't know what I am going to do for the rest of my life…that woman can talk."

"So can Ginny," said Harry. "But I love her all the same."

"You can't help but love them," I said. "We bloody need them to produce out children." Harry laughed nodding.

"Yeah, don't let them hear that though," he said.

"You're an alright bloke Potter," I said.

"Just now figuring that out," he replied. I started to say something, but the girls came back in.

"What have you two been talking about?" asked Ginny. "You look so serious." She made a face that made Hermione laugh.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"Alright, well dinner is ready," said Hermione. "We made chicken and pasta."

"Sounds wonderful," I said. We all went into the kitchen and made up our plates. Harry and Ginny stayed until ten, and then decided it was time for them to go back to the school. After showing them to the door I went into the kitchen to help Hermione do the dishes. "Hey gorgeous." I kissed her gently on the neck and I felt her relax into my body.

"Mm," she said. "Hello to you too."

"Would you like some help?" I asked.

"I'm almost done," she replied. "Ginny and I had most of it cleaned up when we took the dishes back in after we were done eating."

"Oh!" I said. "Then I shall keep you company?"

"Thank you," she said smiling, and continued with her task. She finished in just a few minutes and made us some hot chocolate. We then went to sit by the fire in the living room to just relax. She leaned against me and sighed happily as she stared at the fire. "Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" I said. "Of course I am happy, Mia I have you."

"Do you think it would have been someone else if the war had turned out differently?" she questioned. "Do you think your Veela blood would have chosen a different partner?" I shook my head.

"No." I said "Because my heart only ever beat for you. Hermione you were the only girl that I could never have, and I realized way too late that the only reason I was being mean was because I knew I would never have you. Yet somehow I knew I always would, it's very difficult to explain…but to put it simply I have always loved you, and I believe it's always been the Veela blood that pulled me toward you. I always needed to be near you, and I used to think it was because you were an easy target. You may not have cried in front of me, but you did cry behind closed doors. And when I would think that it made me happy because I knew you were thinking about me. That's all I ever really wanted, was for you to think about me."

"That is both sweet and disturbing at the same time," said Hermione. "But Draco not a day went by without me thinking about you. Whether I was thinking about how mean your insults were or how good you looked in a quidditch uniform, I did in fact think about you every day. Now I will never admit that to any of my friends because I supposedly hated you, but all I ever really wanted was to be your friend and show you how good the good side could really be."

"Huh, funny how children act sometimes," I said. She laughed and turned her body to look at me. "There is something Harry wanted me to talk to you about."

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah, they think my father put some sort of spell on Ron," I said. "To make his evil side to take over and he has gone missing. Harry put up a ward so he can't get into the house."

"Well, we will have to deal with that when it comes," said Hermione.

"One more thing," I said. "Harry did a little reading in the restricted area for us. He brought me some notes that said if I mark you it will help us not feel so tempted to do other things so quickly."

"Mark me?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

"Well I have to bite you," I said. "I basically have to let my Veela side take over for just a few moments and then mark you as it were, and then we should be able to control it a little bit more."

"Oh I see," she said. "The marking is a way of showing that you have a claim on me." I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Would you be willing to try it?" she looked down for a few moments and the sighed.

"As fun as it is to attack your neck," she began. "It would be nice not to be so…ready all the time." She blushed when I laughed at her use of words.

"Alright, I will take that as a yes," I said. She smiled and kissed me. "When would you like to do it?" Hermione stood up pulling off her sweater, and then her tank top and then sat back down in front of me. I could feel my blood being to boil and she gasped.

"Draco…your eyes," she breathed. I looked at her and smirked.

"Turn around and lean into me," I said, well more like hissed. She just nodded and complied with my demands. I could smell her arousal as I brushed my finger across her stomach, pulling her closer to me. I moved her hair out of the way and ran my nose along her neck, I could feel her heartbeat growing faster under the hand that held her to me. My tongue darted out licking her shoulder, I felt different…I felt like she was so willing, and I felt like I wasn't myself. I opened my mouth and bit down on her shoulder. I heard her gasp as her blood hit my lips, then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: I am really glad to see that I have so many followers for my story! As well as being excited for the fact that everyone seems to be enjoying it! Thank you everyone for the support it is much appreciated! Oh and thank you to Jucy Sam for helping with any misspellings and grammatical errors!

I woke up with my head pounding and the taste of dried blood on my lips. I tried sitting up only to find Hermione lying on my arm, I looked at her and smiled. Her breathing was light, and her hair was a mess. I loved the way she looked in the mornings. I stroked her cheek and she sighed. I carefully brought my arm from under her and sat up. I looked at her again and panicked. She was completely naked, so was I. I shook her gently and she sighed waking up and stretching her body.

"Mia," I said. "What happened last night?" She took a moment to look at our surroundings and squealed when she saw herself.

"Oh my goodness," she said. "I don't remember…I know you bit my neck and then I blacked out."

"How do you feel?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Well I don't think anything happened," she said. "I don't feel sore in that certain area." I sighed with relief. "I think the bite worked though, I don't feel the need to jump on you right now."

"I feel the need to jump on you," I said. "This is the first time I have seen you completely naked and I have to say you are stunning Mia." Hermione blushed.

"Draco," she said. "Could you please give me my clothes?" I smirked at her.

"And what would I get for it?" I asked. Hermione glared at me.

"Fine," she said standing up. "Feel free to stare as I walk upstairs naked as the day I was born and let yourself wish you could have me. Just remember any problems that might POP up by watching me walk away are your problem not mine." I gaped at her as she walked away, her hips swaying naturally. I groaned as I felt that problem pop up.

"You are a pain!" I yelled after her, and I swear I heard her laugh.

LATER THAT DAY…

Harry and Ginny were here again. Ginny was upstairs with Hermione and Harry and I were playing a game of wizards chess.

"So…how did Hermione take it?" he asked.

"Tell what? Ron missing or me telling her about the biting?" I asked. Harry frowned when I moved my knight and took out his bishop.

"Both," he said. I sighed and cursed under my breath as he took out one of my rooks.

"Well the Ron thing she really didn't say much about," I said. "The biting…let's just say she took that rather well. And you were right it did help, a lot."

"Oh she already let you do it?" questioned Harry. "I didn't know if she would or not."

"She told me to stop taking the drought you know," I said. He looked at me then nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "Ginny made sure to tell me. She really seems to love you Draco."

"I really do love her." I said. "Checkmate." Harry looked down at the board.

"Bullocks," he said smiling. "You know I think you may be better the Ron."

"I'm better at a lot of things when it comes to Weasel," I sneered.

"He is still my friend you know," said Harry. "We just need to figure out what's going on with him and get it taken care of."

"Yeah, but will that get him to stop bothering Hermione?" I asked. Harry just shook his head.

"All we can do is hope," he said. I looked at him and was going to say something, but Hermione came and sat on my lap. She kissed me hard and then smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"Ginny…what did you two talk about?" I asked the red head.

"Nothing, just girl stuff," said Ginny shrugging as she wrapped a shoulder around Harry. "Harry darling."

"Uh oh," said Harry. "What do you want?"

"Well Hermione and I were just thinking," I gave Hermione a look and she just smiled. "That we could move the wedding date."

"Move the wedding date?" said Harry. "And when would you want to have the wedding then?"

"Well we really need to have the wedding before I start showing," said Ginny, biting her lip and looking at Harry.

"Showing, wha…oh my," said Harry. He looked at me and I smirked.

"Been a busy man have you mate?" I said. Hermione giggled and leaned down to my ear.

"You might have to be the best man," she whispered. "…but don't worry, I am the maid of honor so you would be walking with me."

"If I had any luck you wouldn't be able to walk right now," I whispered back. I felt Hermione shiver.

"Soon love," she replied. I just looked at her. "Really soon." She looked back over at Harry and Ginny.

"What are you saying Gin?" asked Harry. Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"I'm pregnant," she said, smiling wide. Harry stood up and looked at her.

"Really?" he asked. Ginny nodded and he picked her up spinning her around and hugged her. "Who else knows?"

"We are going to tell my family at dinner tomorrow," said Ginny. "Then we will talk to the headmistress about what will have to happen…but the whole school knows we are getting married."

"When did you want to move it to?" asked Harry.

"We were thinking Christmas break," said Ginny. "Hermione already has most of the details taken care of. She said it would be nothing to move a few dates." Harry looked at Hermione.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Just a few days," she replied. "Ginny was trying to figure out a good way to tell you."

"What about Ron?" said Harry. "He is supposed to be my best man, and don't you want him there?"

"Well of course I want my brother there," said Ginny. "And you will just have to find a backup best man. I mean if we don't find Ron soon there may not be any hope of finding him for a while. I love my brother but you and I are going to be starting a family." Harry nodded and turned to look at me.

"Draco," he said. I looked at him. "Would you mind being my best man?"

"Hmm, well I must say it's a sudden request but I believe I could manage," I said. Harry sighed in relief.

"Good because I don't think I could handle Seamus or Dean being the best man," said Harry. "And Neville is a little tied up with Luna." I nodded.

"It's not a problem," I said. "Just don't make me regret becoming your friend."

"I could say the same to you," said Harry. "Well if you guys don't mind I think I would like to take Ginny back." Hermione nodded and hugged her friends. I shook Harry's hand and then they left. I turned to Hermione and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You were being a very naughty witch, saying that to me." I said. "I wanted to take you right there." Hermione shrugged and walked towards me.

"I did say it would be soon right," she said. I groaned and sat back on the couch. She walked over smiling and straddled me, kissing me gently. I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't tease me," I said.

"Draco," she said. "How long before we have to be mated?"

"We have until the end of the year," I said, watching her hands as they played with the buttons on my shirt.

"Why is it that long?" she asked.

"It's supposed to give me time to find my mate," I stuttered as she slowly began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yes, but you have already found yours, have you not?" she said, as she pushed the shirt off my shoulders and slowly down my arms, taking it off she threw it to the side.

"Yes, but it's also supposed to give the other person time to decide," I growled as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "Hermione, love what are you doing."

"I said soon," she said, as she let her shirt fall to the floor.

"Yes but..." I started but she put a finger to my lips. Then she leaned down and kissed me.

"Draco there is no need to wait until the last minute," she said quietly. "You found me, and I love you. I have decided and there is nothing you can do to change my mind.

"I don't want to lose control with you," I said.

"You won't," she said. "I know you will make this as lovely as possible." I looked at her.

"Hermione, I don't know what will happen," I said. "I don't know if I will be able to control it."

"All I ask is that you try," she said. "Like I said, you are not going to change my mind on this." She took out her wand and pointed at her stomach muttering a contraceptive spell. "Please, make love to me." I groaned and pulled her down to me in a heated kiss. I moved us quickly to the floor, and continued down her neck with my mouth nipping lightly at her skin every now and then. I pulled her up and quickly rid her of her bra. She moaned as I played with her breasts, I knew I needed to move this to a more comfortable place.

"Alright," I said standing up. In one swift motion I picked her up and carried her to our bed room, laying her gently down in the middle of the bed. I moved myself to lay on top of her, my body settling perfectly in between her legs and captured her lips with mine once again. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip asking entrance. She obliged quickly and our tongues danced together.

"Draco," she moaned as my mouth moved to suck on one of her already hard nipples and my thumb played with the other. I slowly moved down her stomach with kisses until I sat back long enough to pull off her pants. She looked at me and bit her lip as I quickly removed mine. She pulled me back down to her and kissed me passionately.

"Mia," I moaned as she flipped us over and kissed down my body. She sat up and slowly took off my boxers.

"Oh my," she brought her hand to cover her mouth and blushed deeply. I chuckled and moved her so she was lying down, removing her underwear as well. Her arousal hit my nose like a train hitting through a brick wall. I sat back for a moment trying to gain back my control.

"Draco," she said, I looked at her. "Oh your eyes…they look like they did last night."

"Mia," I said crawling over to her. Once more I settled myself between her legs and kissed her. "I won't let myself lose control…I promise." I could feel her body shaking under mine…I knew she was scared. She looked at me and nodded.

"I trust you," she breathed.

"I love you," I said and slowly began entering her; she grabbed onto my shoulders and squeezed as I went deeper. I stopped before her maiden head. She nodded and I quickly penetrated her. She cried out. I kissed away a lone tear that fell from her eye and nuzzled her neck as I let her adjust and tell me when she was able to continue.

"Draco," she said. "Please." I kissed her and began my movements slowly. Hermione gradually began moving in sync with me and moaned. I thrusted a little faster not wanting to hurt her and her legs wrapped around my waist, causing me to go deeper.

"Mia," I hissed in pleasure at her movement. She looked at me and smiled. I knew I wasn't going to be able to control it much longer. She moaned my name and I thrusted deeper and harder into her tight depths.

"Draco," she whimpered, at first I thought I was hurting but one look at her face told me otherwise. I went faster wanting to bring her to her peak before mine "Oh gods!" she moaned and I felt her walls begin to contract around me.

"Come with me Mia," I whispered into her ear as she completely wrapped herself around me.

"Come with me." She cried out as I spilled into her. I stared down at her panting, and she smiled. I rolled off of her and pulled her onto my chest. "I love you Hermione." I kissed her forehead and felt her smile against my chest.

"I love you too," she said, and then we drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks once again to Jucy Sam for being my oh so lovely Beta!

I woke up the next morning still lying across Draco's chest. I smiled to myself and carefully sat up. Last night had been wonderful and he had been so good about it, I sighed to myself not wanting to get up. I was sore, more in one area than any other but Ginny had told me that was normal and I had figured myself that it wouldn't instantly go away; I was a virgin after all. I looked over myself and found a few bruises where he had been holding me and shrugged.

"Sorry about that," he whispered. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh Draco you scared me," I said, holding a hand to my chest "I thought you were still asleep." He chuckled and sat up with me.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"A bit sore," I replied. "But I will manage." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't realize I was holding you so hard," he said tracing a finger over the bruises on my hip. "I'm very sorry."

"It's alright," I said. "Really." He smiled and kissed me. He pulled away leaning his forehead against mine.

"Thank you Mia," he said. I kissed his nose and smiled.

"I was ready," I said. "And so were you. Why wait for something when you know you can do it now?" He smirked.

"I would like to do it again," he said. I looked at him. "Not right now of course you need a few days to heal a bit, although it will probably still hurt the next few times."

"I look forward to it," I said. "Now I think I would like to take a shower." I started to get up, but he stopped me. I sat back down and watched as he walked into the bathroom and I heard the water turn on in the bath tub. He came back out and looked at me.

"How about we share a bath?" he said as he sat next to me and nuzzled my neck.

"Alright," I said. "Oh! I should tell you Remus and Tonks son Teddy will be coming by today. Harry said that he has been asking about me."

"That's fine," he said. "Who's bringing him?"

"Andromeda," I said slowly and he froze. I looked at him.

"It's funny, I have only met her a few times," he said. "…being as we are related." He scooped me up and walked into the bathroom. He turned off the water and got in, me still in his arms. I turned so my back was leaning against his chest and sighed. "Does the water feel good?"

"Yes, thank you," I said. "Does your mother regret not being closer to them?"

"Every day," he said. "Maybe I should call her over here…that way they could talk."

"That would be wonderful," I said. "But what if your father is with her and finds out where we are?"

"True," he said. "I suppose that will have to wait until after he is put in Azkaban."

"Which will be soon I hope," I said.

"We will just have to see what happens," said Draco. "With us being here he really has no chance at finding us. Unless he really is getting to Weasel and has entered his mind."

"Yes, there is that," I said sighing. I sat up and began washing myself. Draco helped me with my hair, and then washed himself.

"Do you feel a bit better?" he asked as the water began draining.

"Yes, the bath was relaxing," I said. He smiled and grabbed us some towels.

"What time are we expecting them?" he asked.

"A little after noon I believe," I said. "I really hope this is alright…Teddy looks at us as his aunts and uncles."

"No, I have no objections," he said. I wrapped the towel around me and walked to my closet…it did hurt to walk a little. I could feel Draco watching.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I think I might have lost control a bit there at the end."

"Draco stop apologizing," I said. "Last night was nothing but amazing."

"True," he said as we both got dressed. I put on a pair of black yoga pants and stole one of Draco's green sweaters.

"You look good in my clothes," he said. I blushed and smiled at him.

LATER THAT DAY…

Hermione was in the kitchen when I heard the knock at the door. She was getting some tea and snacks ready and yelled out to me.

"Draco, would you please get that?" she yelled. I got up from the chair in the living room and walked to the door. I took a breath and opened it smiling.

"You no Auntie Mione," said Teddy, frowning. I looked at Andromeda and she smiled slightly at me.

"She is getting snack ready," I said, looking back down to the boy. "But you can certainly come in." he smiled at me and ran inside the house. I stepped aside so my Aunt could come in.

"Draco," she said. "I didn't realize you would be here as well," she said. She wasn't rude about it or anything, she just sounded surprised.

"Yes, well Hermione and I," I started. "…hmm…we are together now." She smiled at me.

"Ah I see," she said.

"Please, come into the living room," I said. She nodded and we walked into the living room.

"Auntie Mione!" yelled Teddy as Hermione came out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks and tea. Hermione smiled at him and quickly set the tray down then picked the boy up in a hug.

"Hello Teddy," she said smiling, and looked back at him. "Have you been being a good boy for grandma?" Andromeda laughed and Teddy giggled.

"Gamma would so no," he said. "But I think I have been a good boy." Hermione laughed and sat down next to me.

"How have you been Dromeda?" asked Hermione. My aunt looked at her.

"Better," she said. "Teddy has been asking Harry about you a lot so we both thought it would be good for Teddy to see you." Teddy slid off of Hermione's lap and came to stand in front of me while the two women talked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Draco," I said.

"Are you Auntie Cissy's son?" he asked. I was shocked that he knew of my mother.

"Yes," I said. Teddy cocked his head to the side.

"You don't look like the bad guy," he said. I looked at Hermione, who was blushing wildly.

"Sorry, my fault," she said. "I like calling you a git in front of him." I laughed and looked back to him.

"Well that's because I'm not a bad guy," I said. He looked at me. "You are very smart."

"I get that from my daddy," he said grinning widely. "…and a little from my mommy." I suddenly felt very sorry for the boy…he would never get to know his parents the way he should. I think he could tell I was thinking about this. "Don't worry I have plenty of pictures of them." I smiled at him and caught my Aunt looking at me.

"How is your mother Draco?" she asked finally.

"Much better," I said. "With father out of the house she is free to be who she really wants to be."

"That's good," she said.

"You know she never wanted to hurt you," I said. Hermione looked from me to her and then grabbed Teddy's hand.

"Let's let gamma and Uncle Draco talk alone Teddy," she said. "Come on, you still have some toys upstairs." I watched as she took the boy upstairs and then looked back to my Aunt.

"I know she never wanted to Draco," she said. "One thing about your mother is she never believed in the blood status of people…she was never like that. Your father however always found ways to keep her out of my life."

"Yes, my father was a rather harsh man," I said. Andromeda smiled at me gently.

"Your mother always said you would never be like him," she said, I looked up at her.

"I didn't want anything to do with him," I said. "I will admit he used to be my idol, but then I caught him hitting mother…I vowed never to be like him."

"You know she did try to leave him a few times," she said. "That was why you met me those few times."

"I know," I said. "Well at that time I didn't but now I do."

"So I take it you found out about the Veela blood?" said Andromeda. I nodded and smiled.

"It's funny isn't it," I said. Looking back towards the stairs. "How the one you are supposed to hate the most, is the one you end up being with for the rest of your life."

"Yes, that what my mother and father didn't understand," she said, I looked at her.

"You had the blood too?" I asked.

"No, but Ted did," she said. "Your mother was the only one to end up with the Veela blood out of us children. How? We didn't know, but it made Bella jealous."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because being Veela ended up giving her Lucius," she said "Bella adored him."

"Oh," I said. "Well who had the Veela blood before me?"

"Hmm, you know that is something you may have to ask your mother," said Andromeda "because I didn't really look into it."

"I will," I said. "So your husband was Veela?"

"Yes," she said "only a little though…and well he had me in love with him long before he told me." I smiled at her.

"It wasn't that easy for Hermione," I said "I was a prat to her during school. Of course I came to find out it was because I wanted her the most."

"You know Draco," she started. "I always knew you would be different. I always knew it would be you to end up helping when the war came." I looked at her.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Because you are so much like your mother," she said. "Please tell her I said hello and I forgive her." I nodded.

"I will," I said. She looked down at the table.

"Oh Dear the tea must be cold by now," she sighed.

"Gamma!" yelled Teddy as he ran down the stairs and jumped onto her lap. "Auntie Mione said…said that if I ask real nice…she said I could stay the night…but that it was up to you and she told me not to get mad if you said no." Hermione came and sat down next to me.

"Hermione do you really think that is a good idea?" she asked.

"Well I don't see why not," she said. "We are protected here and Harry could bring him back to you. He and Ginny visit every day."

"Pease Gamma!" said Teddy "I promise I will eat all of my vegetables for the next week." Andromeda laughed at him.

"You must really want to stay," she said.

"Yes," said Teddy "I want to stay."

"Well I suppose if you think it's safe," said Andromeda. Teddy got really quite all of a sudden.

"Gamma," he whispered. "Something is very wrong." I could feel it too and slowly got up.

"You two please go hide," I said. Andromeda nodded and walked carefully into the kitchen. Hermione stood and grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" she asked. I looked around. I put a finger to my lips and slowly walked around the living room. Hermione screamed suddenly and I felt her hand jerk away, I turned around with my wand out and pointed it at my father.

"How did you find us," I hissed.

"The red head was good for something," he sneered. Hermione struggled against him. "Stop it you stupid girl!"

"Let her go," I seethed. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh I would say after last night it has everything to do with her," he said. "I will easily take care of that." And with a pop he was gone.

"NO!" I screamed running to the spot where he had left with her. Teddy and Andromeda came running over to me. "No, he took her…her took her."

"I will get help," said Andromeda.

HERMIONE…

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to jerk myself away from Lucius. He slammed me into the wall.

"I am going to make you wish you had never set eyes on my son!" he yelled as her opened a door and pushed me in. I screamed falling down some stairs. I hit the floor hard and groaned. I laid there for just a moment and then felt someone beside me.

"Hermione?" they questioned. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Remus?" I said shocked and tried to sit up. I looked around the room and saw Tonks, Fred and Narcissa. "You…you are supposed to be dead." He helped me up. "How did…what is going on?"

"We wondered the same thing," said Remus.

"They just showed up last night," said Narcissa, I walked over to her and saw blood caked on the side of her head.

"We are at Malfoy Manor aren't we?" I asked. She nodded.

"In the basement," she said. "My husband decided I was worthless." I pointed my wand at her head and muttered a healing spell.

"Will you be alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes, as long as he is living I will be fine," she said knowing what I was talking about.

"Now you said they just showed up last night?" I asked. She nodded.

"One minute I was alone the next, they were here," she said. I looked at them.

"How?" I said "I don't understand." Narcissa looked at me.

"You and Draco mated didn't you?" she asked, I blushed at her. "When you two bonded your magic combined and brought back the people you most wished were still here. It happened to me too." I looked at her.

"How can magic do that?" I said.

"Veela blood wants what's best for the mate…and having that much power can do great things," said Narcissa stroking my cheek. "Looks like I have the daughter I always wanted though." I smiled at her and then looked at Remus, Tonks and Fred.

"He doesn't know you are down here does he?" I asked.

"Oh yes," said Remus "he found us."

"I wonder why he didn't kill you," I said.

"He tried," said Tonks. "But it was as if he couldn't like we had a barrier."

"That's because the magic is still with you," said Narcissa. "It will fade, but you do have to be killed again in order to die. That magic brought you back for good.

"Did…Sirius come back?" I asked.

"Yes," said Fred. "He got out…went to get help." I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Where's Ron?" I asked. Fred just looked sad.

"I don't know what's wrong with my brother," he said. "He didn't even care that I was here."

"So he is still alive?" I asked.

"As far as we know," said Tonks. I nodded.

"I need Draco," I said shivering.

"He will come," said Remus. Narcissa hugged my shoulder and I smiled.

"I guess we just wait now," I said.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks once again to Jucy Sam for being my oh so lovely Beta!

Also a quick shout out to SarahMyDearestDarling for the lovely review you left me. Thank you so much!

HARRY POV…

I was standing there staring in shock at the person I was seeing before me. A person that I had cared about so much and had seen die, was there standing in my common room telling me that something terrible had happened.

"What the bloody hell," I said mostly to myself. Sirius laughed at me.

"Harry my boy," he said pulling me into a hug. "I know how much of a shock this is to you but really, something did happen. Remus, Tonks, and Fred are trapped back at Malfoy Manor. We need to get them out."

"Wait a minute are you telling me they are alive too," I said.

"Yes," he said. "We don't know how, but we are here," said Sirius. I sat down on the couch and looked at the floor.

"Can you please give me a minute to process all of this?" I said, just then Ginny came running down the stairs.

"Harry! Hermione…Sirius?" she questioned.

"OH, Ginny," he started. "Fred will be looking forward to seeing you."

"Fred…my brother?" she started.

"Is alive as are Remus and Tonks," said Sirius. "Now what were you saying about Hermione?"

"Andromeda just owled me," she said. "Hermione has been taken by Lucius." I stood up.

"What! Where is Draco?" I asked. "Oh I don't care to the floo now!" We ran up to the fireplace in my room. "Sirius you go first."

DRACO POV….

I was sitting on the couch…crying. Me…I was crying, I let Hermione get taken…I let her get hurt. Teddy was sitting on my lap patting my shoulder.

"Uncie Draco, it will be alright," he said. "Auntie Mione is very good witch. Smart and fun she will know what to do."

"DRACO," I heard Harry yell. "What happened is Teddy alright?"

"I'm alright Uncie Harry," said Teddy as he climbed down from my lap. "Auntie Mione is gone though."

"We will get her," said Ginny as she went to sit beside me. "Draco." I looked up at her. "Oh my…we will get her back alright." This was the first time I noticed Sirius.

"What the bloody hell!" I shouted. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I said the same thing," said Harry. "Your father took Hermione to Malfoy Manor." I looked at him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Sirius said that Remus, Tonks and Fred are there too," said Harry. "If Lucius is there then that's where Hermione will be."

HERMIONE POV…

"No Lucius I will not let you kill her!" yelled Narcissa, as she stood in front of me. "She is just a child!"

"Narcissa move," he bellowed and raised his hand to strike her.

"NO!" I yelled coming forward "I will go with you, just don't touch her!" Lucius smiled.

"Seems the mud blood has a soft spot for you," he sneered, and then turned to the others. "As for you…don't forget you won't have the barrier on you forever." He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me up the stairs. "You should have denied my son…rejected him, but no you have decided to taint my bloodline with your filthiness. I will have none of it. One of you is going to die and well if I kill you then you both die."

"Right what of your bloodline then?" I sneered. "It will be dead then too."

"There is still time to have another child with Narcissa," he smirked. I glared at him.

"I really can't believe that you are willing to kill your own son to keep your bloodline pure," I said. "You are a despicable man!" he laughed at me and threw me on the floor. I recognized the room we were in. it was the same room where Bellatrix carved Mud Blood into my arm.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand the importance of keeping a bloodline pure," he said. "You are a nothing to the wizarding world, and I will be doing it a favor by killing you."

"Then do it," I said. "Kill me and watch your son die as well….like you said I am worthless, even though I helped rid the wizarding world of Voldemort, I am worthless even though I knew how to use a time turner, I am worthless because I could do magic and my parents could not, am I worthless even though I light up your son's world…but you are right I am just a worthless mud blood."

"My son will understand," he said as he pointed his wand at me. "He will eventually understand."

"What's there for him to understand if he is going to be dead?" I said. "By the way what did you do to Ronald…the Imperious Curse I assume?"

"The red head was all too easy to get too," said Lucius. "He had feelings for you and you didn't return them."

"Well that is not my fault but what do you care?" I said. "You were getting ready to kill me right?" I saw the look of hesitation in his eyes. I knew how he felt about me, but I wasn't so sure he could really kill his son. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he loved Draco. "I mean losing a son isn't that big of a deal when you are ridding the world of scum like me."

"Father, put the wand down," I heard Draco say behind me. I turned to look at him.

"You will understand one day son," said Lucius. Draco growled and stepped in front of me.

"If you want to kill her you will have to go through me first," he seethed.

"Draco move aside," said Lucius.

"No, father," said Draco. "I love her…but I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that."

"Draco darling lower your wand," said Narcissa. I looked over to see the others out of the basement. Tonks walked over and helped me up.

"Are you alright Hermione?" She whispered. I nodded and attached myself to Draco. I looked at Narcissa.

"Mother what are you doing?" asked Draco. She smiled at him.

"There is only one person I love more than him," she said. "And that would be you Dragon." She lifted her wand and pointed it at her husband. "And now I have another child to look after." She smiled at me.

"Narcissa what are you doing?" said Lucius. "Put your wand down now!"

"I will not let you kill my children! Lucius it isn't his fault," she said. "Veela blood doesn't let you choose remember, it chooses for you or have you forgotten?"

"What are you going to do," laughed Lucius. "Kill me?"

"No," she said. "But the minister is waiting outside to take you to Azkaban." Lucius sneered and looked at his wife.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" he yelled. "Aveda Kedava!" Draco quickly threw himself over me and I screamed. Next thing I knew there were Auror's everywhere. They grabbed Lucius and he struggled against them. Draco stared down at me confused.

"Mia, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine," I said. "Draco who was your father pointing at?" he looked to his mother who was motionless on the floor.

"No," he said crawling over to her. "No…Mother," he tried to shake her as I came to sit beside him. "Mum, please mother." He pulled her into his lap "Mother…MOTHER!" he started crying and I leaned on him.

A FEW DAYS LATER…

"Draco," I said. We were settled back into Hogwarts after Draco's father was taken to Azkaban and sentenced to receive the Dementor's kiss. We had just got back from his mother's funeral. I sat next to him and laid a hand on his knee. He took it into his and kissed it.

"I won't ever let anything bad happen to you," he said. "I promise."

"Draco, no one blames you," I said. "She was protecting you."

"I won't be like him," he said. "I won't let our children grow up and be raised the way he tried to raise me."

"I know," I said. Draco looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"She won't get to be there now," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Our wedding," he said. "She wanted to have it at the Manor, and wanted to take you dress shopping." I looked at him and stroked his cheek.

"She will be there Draco;" I said. "She will always be with us no matter what. We will never be rid of her." He smiled at me.

"I want her there alive," he said. I nodded.

"I know," I said kissing his cheek. "I'm so sorry Draco."

"You know this means I will be an orphan," he said. "Kind of ironic, because wizard orphans are frowned upon just as much as muggle borns." I looked at him.

"Don't worry about that," I said.

"This will be all over the papers," said Draco. "I will have to take over at the Manor, and probably won't be able to finish school."

"Yes you will," I said. "But after we graduate we will move into Malfoy Manor and go from there." He nodded. "Listen the others are waiting in the living room."

"Right," he said. "I suppose I should make an appearance." I nodded and took his hand.

"We will get through this together," I said. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Thanks to every one for the lovely reviews! And thanks again to my Beta Jucy Sam for getting me through so many chapters!

Hermione and I were sitting in the heads common room when Teddy came running through the fireplace. He landed on my lap and hugged me. Over the last few weeks I had grown close to the little boy, making me want a child of my own. Which reminds me of how close Hermione and I have become, we were inseparable, I mean couples usually get tired of each other after a while; but with Hermione and I, we could just sit and stare at each other for hours without saying a single word. It was bliss to be with her.

"Uncie Draco," said Teddy. "Mommy and daddy said that you and Auntie Mione will be having a baby soon!" I looked at Remus and Tonks.

"Oh come on Draco," said Tonks. "I want to be a god mother!"

"Talk to Hermione," I said. Hermione just glared at me and then smiled.

"We are taking this slow," she said. "I want a wedding before a baby."

"Then start planning," said Tonks. "I can help."

"I think that would require a proposal," said Hermione. "Look we are perfectly content right now, and not wanting to rush is perfectly normal for couples like us. I just turned eighteen for goodness sake!"

"Oh what a birthday that was," I said looking at Hermione. She blushed and threw her book at me. I laughed and Teddy looked at me.

"Auntie Mione that was not nice!" He said pointing a finger at her. Hermione laughed and took Teddy into her arms.

"You're right that wasn't nice at all," she said as she took a seat next to me. "So, want to tell us why you are here?" Remus and Tonks looked at us and sighed.

"Things aren't going well at the Ministry since Draco's dad is no longer there," said Remus. I quirked my eyebrow, "we need someone to take over his spot." Hermione shook her head.

"So they want Draco to do it," she said, sighing. I looked at them.

"I would love to take the job…maybe I can actually do the good he was supposed to," I said. "I have one condition."

"What would that be?" asked Remus.

"I want to finish school," I said. "Hermione needs me here too and sorry to say it but she comes first." Tonks nodded.

"Of course Draco," she said. "We didn't mean to imply that you have to take the job now. You are free to finish school and such things that you wish before coming to the Ministry."

"Good," I said.

"Well that takes care of your job after we graduate," said Hermione. "Now we will just have to work on mine." Tonks and Remus looked at her confused.

"I thought you were going to be an Auror?" questioned Remus.

"Well, yes that is what I wanted to be at first," said Hermione. "But now, I have been looking into Charms and such. Maybe I could be a Professor here."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I said teasingly. "You would never be away from your wonderful library." She smiled and nudged me.

"Well thank you for giving us a decision Draco," said Tonks. "By the way my mother is still expecting you two to be at the dinner Mrs. Weasley planned this weekend."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," said Hermione smiling. "Let us know if you need any help with the cooking, I would be glad to come early." With that the three of them left and I looked at Hermione.

"You want to be a Charms professor?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I had just been thinking about it recently," said Hermione as she moved to straddle me. "Hogwarts has always been like home." I nodded.

"We are agreed on that one," I said. "I always looked forward to coming here after the holidays and summer." Hermione smiled and kissed me, noticeably grinding her hips into me as she did so. I groaned and pulled her body closer to mine. "Mia."

"Draco," she said, I smirked and kissed her heatedly as her fingers worked on my buttons. I pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. I looked at her for a moment.

"You are so beautiful," I said and she blushed. She quickly finished removing my shirt and stood up grabbing my hand we went up to the bedroom, which we now shared. I pushed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. She sighed contently as I kissed her neck and then trailed them down over her breast and to her stomach. I stopped for moment, smelling something I hadn't smelled before. She looked curiously at me.

"What is it?" she asked. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Nothing," I said coming back up and claiming her mouth. I used a vanishing spell for the rest of our clothes. Hermione moaned as I slid into her slick walls.

"Oh gods," she groaned as I made a steady pace of thrusting in and out of her. She hooked her legs around my waist and lifted her hips slightly causing me to moan in turn.

"Bloody hell," I said as I went faster.

"Oh yes Draco!" she moaned in response to my speed. "Oh god!" Her hands grabbed the back of the headboard and I kissed her furiously. She moaned into my mouth causing me to go even faster, I could feel her getting close as her walls began to clench around me. I pulled back and she looked at me as I thrusted harder getting both of us to our climax. "Draco!"

"Mia!" I said, before collapsing on top of her. After a moment of kissing I rolled off of her and sighed. "You know that's the third time this week."

"Like you really have a problem with that," she said laughing a little. I shook my head.

"No you are right," I said "I really don't." I muttered a cleansing spell over the both of us and sat up. "That made us late for dinner though." She looked at the clock and groaned.

"I don't want to go down there," she said "I mean I know Ron is trying and everything but I hate the way he stares at us." Weasel had come to us after we got back to Hogwarts and apologized for everything; asking if we could try to be friends and he would back of letting us be happy. I nodded.

"I know," I said. "But we still need to eat. If you want we can sit with your table tonight. It will be a lot harder for him to stare then."

"Alright," she said. "I need to talk to Ginny about the cake anyway….can you believe their wedding is only five weeks away?" she got up from the bed and grabbed some clothes for dinner. I followed suit grabbing a pair of black pants and a green t shirt. She smiled at me in her black yoga pants and red t shirt. "We are still so true to our houses."

"Yes, but I have to say you look ravishing when you wear green," I said. She laughed and we walked down to the Great Hall together.

"There you guys are!" said Ginny as she pulled Hermione to sit by her. I sat next to Harry. "Hermione I need to talk to you about the cake!"

"Hermione was just saying something about that," I said smirking. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"What is going on?" she said. "Why did they call and tell me it would be ready in time?"

"Don't worry Gin," said Hermione. "It will be ready in time. I called them and talked to them, they were just upset that we changed the date. They thought they would have more time."

"Well how did you get them to move along?" said Ginny.

"I told them not to mess with a pregnant bride," said Hermione shrugging. Ginny gave her a look. "What? It motivated them."

"I know, I just need everything to go well," said Ginny. Hermione took her friends hand and smiled.

"Gin, I will make sure it goes perfectly," she said. "So you can relax and breathe." Ginny sighed and nodded taking another bite of her food. I looked at Harry.

"How have you been doing?" I asked.

"Tired," he said. "Ginny stays up at night a lot now. And I just don't have the heart to go to sleep unless she can." I nodded.

"I know what you mean," I said. "Hermione has kept me up studying a lot lately."

"I just want us to do well on our exams," she said. Harry looked up at her suddenly.

"Hey, Remus said he saw you guys today," he said.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "They talked to me about taking over my dad's job at the Ministry."

"Draco took it," said Hermione.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Ginny. "You will be finishing school first though right?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be able to leave Hermione alone here." At that point Weasel finally stepped into the conversation.

"What did your dad do exactly?" he asked. I looked at him and then sighed deciding to be nice.

"He made sure that information got passed through to the Aurors," I said. "Maybe I will actually be able to do some good with it."

"Will you be taking over his spot as one of the Governors for the school?" asked Dean.

"Most likely," I said. "But I really can't take that position until after I graduate." Dean and Ron nodded. I guess Weasel was at least trying to be civil. Hermione smiled at me.

"Draco," she started. "Would you mind if I took a walk with Ginny after dinner? I really have something I need to talk to her about…you know wedding stuff." I looked at her curiously because I could tell she was lying. Why would she be lying to me? I mean she probably really was going to talk to Ginny but she was lying about what it was she was going to be talking about.

"Fine Mia," I said, she smiled and started talking to Ginny again. Harry leaned over to me.

"You noticed that to huh?" he whispered. I nodded glad that I wasn't the only one who could tell.

HERMIONE POV…

Ginny linked arms with me as we walked outside of the castle and down to the garden. I loved the garden it was so quiet and calming. Ginny looked at me.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked. "Because I know it has nothing to do with wedding."

"I wonder if Draco noticed that little lie too," I said sighing.

"Hermione is everything ok?" asked Ginny. I felt my eyes well up with tears and smiled nodding my head vigorously. "Mione, what's wrong?" I stopped and looked at her.

"Ginny," I started trying my best to calm myself. She looked at me intently. It was like I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

"Hermione spit it out already!"


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Ok so I hope all of you don't completely hate me for last chapter's cliffhanger lol! Thank you to my Beta Jucy Sam for all your help!

"I'm pregnant," I said quickly. Her hands slipped from my shoulders and she looked at me.

"Oh my gosh Mione!" she said pulling me into a hug. "That is wonderful…but how do you know, you can't be very far along."

"I missed my period," I said. "So yeah I'm sure and yeah I would be just under a month…I wonder if Draco has noticed?" Ginny looked at me.

"You haven't told him!" she shrieked. "Hermione you have to tell him!"

"I know Ginny," I said sighing. "But I don't know how. You do realize this means we will have to get married sooner…well since we mated we are technically are married, but I would still like a wedding."

"Well of course you want one," said Ginny. "Every girl wants to have that moment with the man they are going to be with the rest of their lives."

"How should I tell him?" I asked. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well I could always help you like you helped me," said Ginny smirking. I looked at her and laughed.

"You look like you might get me in a lot of trouble," I said. She just shrugged.

"Well I probably would come up with something extravagant," she said. "But that is only because I love you so much." I smiled at her.

"I wanted to tell you first because you told me first," I said. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"You should tell him tonight when you are both alone," said Ginny. "Just relax and ease into a conversation. By the way Harry and I found a spell to tell us what we are having." I looked at her.

"And…" I said wanting her to continue. She laughed and looked at me.

"Boy," she said. I squealed and hugged her.

"I knew it!" I said "I knew you were going to have a boy!" She smiled and we started walking back inside. Draco was waiting for me outside the Great Hall. Ginny smiled at me and left me and Draco.

DRACO'S POV….

I stared at Hermione, there seemed to be something about her. Something I hadn't noticed or really thought about, but when she lied like that I knew something was up.

"Why did you lie?" I asked as she came to stand in front of me. She looked up at me and sighed. "You know what don't worry about it; I need to realize there are things you can't talk to me about."

"Do you want to go back to the dorm?" she asked lightly. "I'm a little tired and want to relax for a little while before going to bed if that's alright." I nodded and she took my hand. We walked in silence back to the dorms.

"Lemon Drops," I said as we stood in front of the portrait, it swung open and we walked in. "You didn't eat much tonight." Hermione made a face.

"I wasn't very hungry," she said. She walked and sat on the couch sinking into it. I sat next to her and pulled her onto my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and started playing with my tie, twirling it around her hand and then smoothing out. She repeated this several times before talking.

"Draco," she started. "Do you think we will have a boy or a girl first?"

"Don't know…maybe a boy," I said. "Why?"

"Oh, Ginny and Harry found out what they were having through a spell and she told me tonight on our walk…they are having a boy."

"Really, wow," I said as I stared at the fire. I suddenly smelled that same smell from earlier. It was like honeysuckle. Completely different from Hermione's. "Mia are you using a new body wash?"

"No…you should know that," she said looking at me. "You're the one who usually cleans me." I nodded and looked to the fire again. I knew I smelled something…and I would know if it was another man. I was confused…then it hit me.

"So, why the sudden interest in children?" I asked. She stopped playing with my tie and moved so she was straddling me.

"Because," she said. "We are going to have a baby." I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face. I knew it. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Wonderful," I said. "That is wonderful." She smiled and nodded.

"You really think so?" she said. I nodded and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh Mia," I said. "I can't imagine having a child with you would be bad in any way." She smiled and kissed me.

"I second that," she said.

"We should get that spell from Ginny and Harry," I said "I want to know what we are having." Hermione nodded.

"That would be nice," she said. "And just so you know I think it's a girl."

"Hmm…I guess we will have to see now won't we?" I said smirking. "I love you."

"I love you too Draco," she said kissing me again. She yawned and stretched her arms. I stood up slowly keeping her in my arms and carried her up to the bed. She had fallen asleep before I even laid her in bed. I kissed her forehead and then leaned down kissing her stomach.

"I will do everything I can to keep you safe little one." I said and then crawled in bed next to Hermione.

THE NEXT MORNING…

"There is a reason why I called the four of you here today," said McGonagall. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I were looking at the headmistress with confusion…well at least I was. "I believe congratulations are in order for the four of you."

"Headmistress…what are you saying?" asked Hermione.

"Well I know about the babies obviously," she said looking at us over her glasses.

"Babies?" questioned Harry. "Ginny are you having twins?" Ginny giggled and just looked at Hermione. Harry looked at her then looked at her stomach. "Oh…You're pregnant too!"

"Yes, Harry I am," said Hermione smiling proudly.

"So, I assume this is the reason for the wedding being moved up?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, Headmistress," said Ginny. "Hermione is planning it." She nodded and looked over at Hermione.

"Will you be planning a wedding as well?" she asked.

"Draco and I have yet to talk about that," Hermione replied. "You see we are already technically married…its part of mating. If you don't mind me asking how did you find out?"

"Well, Albus of course," she said as she pointed to his portrait. "You don't think he just sits there all day do you?" Harry and Hermione smiled. I looked at the portrait and he nodded his head to me.

"Right," said Harry. "So we aren't expelled?"

"Of course not," said the Headmistress. "You were in a war together; I think you are grown up enough to realize what taking care of a child really means. Besides I think it's wonderful. We will have to discuss what will happen once the girls start showing."

"Well everyone in the school knows that we are together," said Hermione. "Babies are bound to happen. And with Harry and Ginny getting married I am sure rumors are already floating around that Ginny is pregnant."

"I can confirm that," said Ginny. "Lavender Brown has a pretty big mouth." Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well in any case I have told Poppy of your conditions," said McGonagall. "You are to report to her and she will be giving you girl's potions that you must take." Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Alright you are dismissed." The four of us walked out together and headed for the hospital wing.

"When did you find out?" asked Harry.

"When I missed my monthly," said Hermione. "And before you ask I would be just under a month along."

"So let's see Ginny is eight weeks," started Harry. "So our kids will be about a month a part." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"It will be nice to have someone to share pregnancy things with," said Ginny.

"Oh yes," said Hermione. We walked into the hospital wing and Poopy took the girls to do some examinations. Harry looked at me.

"You have been awfully quiet Draco," he said. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," I said. "I just feel…speechless."

"I know the feeling," said Harry. I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm afraid," I said.

"Of what?" asked Harry.

"Being a bad father," I said. "I don't want my child to hate me the way I hated my father."

"You will be fine," said Harry.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. "I have never been a father before and neither have you."

"Because guys like you and me…"he started, "…we are meant to be great fathers. We know everything…or we like to think so. We will be the type of fathers that can do no wrong because we have done so much."

"Right…what good have I really done?" I asked.

"You helped…when it really counted," said Harry. "And you have made my best friend happier then I have ever seen her." I smiled at him.

"It's hard not to think of you as a friend," I said "when I spent so many years hating you…or thinking I hated you."

"We can't help how we are raised," said Harry shrugging. "And same goes for you." I nodded at our agreement. I laughed suddenly. "What?"

"It's just funny to think about," I said. "You and I as friends." Harry smirked.

"You're still a ferret," he said. I looked at him.

"That's really not fair," I said. "How was I supposed to know he would actually turn me into a ferret." Harry laughed and patted my shoulder as the girls came out. Hermione had a shocked look on her face and Ginny was red as a tomato as she tried to keep herself from laughing. "What?"

"You are going to love this," said Ginny as she walked to Harry. I looked at Hermione. She looked at me and suddenly threw her arms around my neck.

"What is going on?" I asked. Hermione beamed at me.

"We are having twins!" she squealed. I looked at her and then picked her up spinning her around.

"Twins," said Harry. "Oh good grief!"

"I think it's a good thing," said Ginny. "It will complete their family."


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Jucy Sam for all your help! I hope you all don't mind but I put a little Ron moment in here. I feel like I may be neglecting him a bit.

Also a personal shout out to LovingDRAMIONE! Thank you so much for your review!

RON'S POV…

This was not how it was supposed to be happening. Ginny and Harry are together, I could live with that. Ginny having a baby I could live with that. Harry marrying my sister…yes I could live with that too. What I couldn't live with was Malfoy stealing everything from me and starting the life I was supposed to have. Sure I could have lived with Hermione and him being together, but now she was pregnant and I can't help but feel that Malfoy is living everything that I am supposed to be living. How on earth did this happen?

"You look like hell Ron," said Harry as I sat down to the table for breakfast. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Blaise hugging Hermione. I'm sure they all knew about Hermione being pregnant.

"Yeah I didn't sleep well," I said looking back at Harry. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Ron," he said.

"I'm not going to do anything," I said sighing. "I'm just jealous…I can't help but feel that Malfoy has everything I am supposed to have." He looked at me and nodded.

"I get it Ron," he said. "But Hermione is happy. Look at her this is the happiest I have ever seen her."

"I know," i said. "I just feel like the third wheel."

"Is Pansy touching Hermione's stomach?" asked Harry. I looked over to see a shocked Hermione…she was actually talking to Parkinson.

"What is this world coming to?" I muttered.

"The war is over," said Harry, shrugging. "Just try to be happy for them…your time will come."

"Yeah," I said. "Let's hope."

HERMIONE'S POV…

I stared at Pansy. She was currently holding a hand over my stomach. I could feel Draco tense beside me.

"I…uh…I'm sorry," she said moving her hand away. I blinked at her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Curiosity," said Pansy. "Look I know helping Draco's dad was wrong and I am sorry. I was sure that the rumors of you having him under a spell were true." I shook my head.

"Nope," I said. Pansy sighed and looked at me.

"Look I know I was never a good person to you," she started. "…and I know I acted like a jealous bitch…but you know this hasn't been easy for me. I thought I was in love with Draco and seeing you two together made me so angry…but I realize now that sometimes things are never meant to be. Draco and I will never be more then friends and I am okay with that."

"Really?" I asked. "You're not going to grab my hair and pull me to the ground again?"

"No," said Pansy shaking her head. "What's the point anymore? What's the point in thinking I am better then you…when the fact is that you are better than me. Besides, Draco and I were friends before I started liking him and that should be enough. If his friendship happens to include you then I am willing to put in the effort."

"Oh, yeah," said Draco. "Prove it Pans." Pansy looked at Draco and then nodded. I watched as she got up and walked over to Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She said something to them for a few minutes and then next I knew they were all shaking hands. She walked back over to us and sat next to me again. "I'm still going to be watching you."

"Understandable," said Pansy.

"Um…I still don't know how I feel about this," I said. "But I guess if you really want to make amends then I will try." Pansy smiled at me.

"Cool," she said. "So, is your friend Ron seeing anyone?" My jaw dropped and I just looked at her.

DRACO'S POV…

Hermione was currently curled up at the side of the couch with a book in her hand reading intently. It was a baby book. Ginny's mom had got them both one as a gift for them. I stared at her…I was trying not to disturb her. Suddenly she got up and ran to the bathroom. I followed her quickly and held her hair back as she got sick, rubbing her back as well.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said. "I wasn't expecting the morning sickness to start this early."

"Well a Veela pregnancy could be different from a human pregnancy," I said. "And don't worry about it. I will be here with you every step of the way." Hermione smiled at me, and then got up walking to the sink and began brushing her teeth. "You know we could take a trip to Malfoy Manor and look in the library, see if my mother had any books on Veela pregnancy."

"That would be nice," said Hermione after she was done with her teeth. She walked back over to me and put her arms around my waist. I smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

"Much better thank you," she said and then took my hand and walked into our bedroom. She pushed me on the bed and then straddled me.

"Frisky are we?" I said smirking. She laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "You're so beautiful you know."

"Like I have said before you tell me every day," she said. Her hand went over her mouth suddenly as she got up from her spot and ran to the bathroom again. I sat up in bed and waited this time having a feeling that she wanted me to stay away.

"Mia are you alright?" I asked after about ten minutes.

"THIS IS YOUR BLOODY FAULT DRACO!" she yelled and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I SWEAR I AM GOING TO FIND A SPELL SO YOU FEEL EVERYTHING I AM FEELING!" Then I heard her get sick again.

"Darling it takes two to tango," I said. At that moment she came out with a very angry look on her face. "Um…"

"I don't care if it takes two!" she seethed. "You bloody did this to me!" I just got up from the bed and slowly walked over to her "Oh don't you dare touch me!" I reached out and grabbed her hand. She suddenly went from looking angry, to having tears well up in her eyes and throwing her arms around my neck.

"I think we better go to Poppy," I said. "Something doesn't seem right about this." She nodded and we quickly went to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh…what can I do for you two?" she asked as we stepped into her office. I looked at Hermione who was standing next to me staring at the floor.

"Well it seems that Hermione is a bit out of sorts," I said. "We were going to go to my home to see if my mother had books about a Veela pregnancy…"

"Wait Veela?" said Poppy "Draco I didn't realize you were Veela." I looked at her confused.

"I thought everyone knew," I said. "And at the very least I figured the Headmistress would have told you." The lady doctor shook her head.

"I am rather hard to find sometimes," she said. "Mrs. Granger…explain what is going."

"Well I just had a rather…big mood swing," she replied. Poppy nodded and got up walking to her bookshelf.

"I see…hmm ah here it is," she said. She handed me a book.

"Veela Pregnancy," I said. "Well it seems we didn't have to go to my mother's."

"I have had to deal with Veela pregnancies before," she said. "You can take it, but please return it when you are done with it." Hermione nodded and took the book from my hand; then we started walking. She stopped at a bench in the hallway and started looking through it.

"You couldn't wait huh," I said sitting next to her. She ignored me and started reading. I sat there next to her for a good twenty minutes before she decided to speak to me.

"Draco did you know that my pregnancy will only last seven months," said Hermione. "And because of them being part Veela I will have a way more hormonal pregnancy then most women. It says here not to be surprised if you feel like your mood controls you more then you control yourself."

"Really," I said. "That's interesting."

"INTERESTING THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" she shouted. I looked at her. "Sorry."

"Mia, look like I said no matter what we will get through this together," I said but she wasn't paying attention. She was busy admiring her stomach and when I looked down I noticed a slight bump was already forming. "Wow." Her head shot up to look at me.

"It's wonderful isn't it," she said. I moved my hand over the bump and felt emotions. Love and happiness and sleepiness too.

"Does it say anything about father's in there?" I asked curiously, wondering if I would always be able to feel this. Hermione flipped through the pages and nodded.

"Yes, it says here that the father of Veela will be able to feel what the Veela child is feeling upon touch and when the third month comes you will be able to tell what the sex is just from the touching." I nodded.

"That's nice," I said smiling.

"What do you feel?" she asked.

"Love, happiness and sleepiness," I said honestly. She smiled at me then looked down.

"I think I would prefer it only to take seven months," she said. "I want to see them."

"Yes," I said nodding in agreement. "They are going to be wonderful."

THREE DAYS LATER…

"Pansy you can't possibly think that!" said Hermione.

"I do I bet the babies will both be girls and then it will take you two forever to have the boy…driving Draco bloody mad with all the females in his home," said Pansy laughing. Hermione looked quizzically at the girl and then laughed too.

"That might not be too bad," I said. Both girls turned to look at me. "What you think I want a little me running around... I'm a bloody git!"

"Draco…you aren't a git," said Hermione.

"You have to say that, I am the father of your children," I said frowning. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"He's upset with me because I won't let him touch my stomach every second of every day so that he can feel what the babies are feeling," said Hermione. "Lucky he is though, I'm the one carrying them and I can't feel what they are feeling."

"You would know if you would just let me find out," I said.

"Draco stop being a ferret to your mate!" said Pansy. Hermione looked at me then burst out laughing. "What I have called you a ferret before…just not to your face."

"Think that's funny do you?" I said looking at Hermione laughing.

"Extremely," she said slowly stopping her laughter. I pouted and looked back at my food. Hermione looked at me and smiled. "Oh come now Draco we were only playing."

"Yeah well…whatever," I said. She leaned over to me.

"I know something that will cheer you up," she whispered. She stood up slowly and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Umm…I will see you guys later," I said as I hurried after her. She was already half way up the stairs when I came out. I ran towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Well aren't you coming?" she asked. I looked at her and the picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the dorm. We hadn't even closed the portrait when we started removing each other's clothes. Hermione kissed me feverishly as she removed my belt. I pulled back long enough to slam the door shut so no one would walk in on us. I picked her up and carried her to the couch. Laying her down gently I finished removing our clothes. She smirked at me and pushed me down on the floor and got on top of me. Lowering herself slowly onto my manhood. I moaned as she moved on top of me. Riding me slowly, she moaned and leaned down to kiss me. It was moments like these that I loved her being pregnant. I quickly flipped us over and picked up the pace of our love making. "Mm, faster Draco."

"Mia," I said as I went even faster into her wet walls. She wrapped her legs around me and grabbed at my shoulders causing me to go deeper. She whimpered and found my lips again.

"Draco I'm close," she breathed and keeping pace with my movements. I smiled and brought both of us to our climax. We laid there holding each other for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. She smiled at me.

"You can be a big baby some of the time you know that," said Hermione.

"How do you know I wasn't doing that on purpose?" I asked smirking at her. She laughed and kissed me.

"Well we both win in any case," said Hermione. Then she moved to sit up. "I think I am going to shower."

"Alright," I said. "I am going to gather our clothes and clean up the table we knocked over." Hermione nodded and walked to the bathroom. I sighed and started gathering our clothes. I quickly put on something after cleaning up and listened by the bathroom door. Hermione was still in the shower so I went to the common room and sat on the couch. Just as I was sitting down there was a knock at the portrait. I went over and opened it to see a teary eyed Ginny standing there. "Ginny?"

"Is Hermione here?" she asked. I nodded and let her come in.

"She is just in the shower," I said. "I will go get her for you." She just nodded and sat on the couch. I went to the bathroom and walked in. Hermione was standing there in her robe and brushing her hair. "Um Ginny's here and she looks really upset." Hermione dropped her brush and ran out to the common room.

"Gin?" she questioned sitting next her friend. Ginny looked at her and started crying again.

"Hermione I don't know how to tell you this," she said. Hermione looked at her confused. "Tell me what?" she asked.

"I just got an owl from Harry," she said.

"Oh...that's what I wanted to ask you?" said Hermione "where has Harry been for the last two days?"

"Hermione will you please let me talk!" said Ginny. Hermione nodded and looked at her friend. "Harry has been looking for your parents.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione. "Did he find them?" Ginny nodded.

"Hermione…I can't believe I have to tell you this," started Ginny. "But it seems that someone found them before us." Hermione looked at Ginny sadly shaking her head. Walked over to her and caught her as she slipped off the couch. "They're gone Hermione," Ginny sobbed as she hugged her friend. Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out, but still let her tears fall. I sat there holding both girls as they cried and wondered why this had happened.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: I really need to take the time right now to let my fans know how much I love them! You guys are pretty darn amazing! And to my Beta I love you as well, thank you for all of your help!

_**DAILY PROPHET**_

_**Three muggle born families killed in one week….**_

I threw the paper down in disgust. What the hell was going on? I thought we had killed Voldemort, but apparently someone wanted to take over and kill kill kill! I bit my lip trying not to cry. It had been one week since Ginny told me, and Harry had been avoiding me since he got back. I didn't blame him, I could understand. I did want to know what he saw though; I wanted to know how they died. I sighed as Draco came into the Great Hall.

"Mia, why did you come without me?" asked Draco sitting down next to me. We were at the Slytherin table again.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I came here early," I said. He sighed and kissed my head. He saw the paper and picked it up. Finally he shook his head and stood up stalking over to the Gryffindor table and tossing the paper in front of Harry…then he yelled.

"POTTER GET OVER YOURSELF AND TALK TO HERMIONE!" he bellowed. "SHE IS SITTING OVER THERE READING THIS! ALL SHE WANTS IS YOU TO TELL HER WHAT HAPPENED BUT NO INSTEAD YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING HER FOR A WEEK! IF YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO HER BY THE END OF THE DAY I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Then he walked back over to me.

"Draco you didn't need to do that!" I said. He looked at me and sighed.

"Mia it hurts me to see you moping around," he said. "I just want you to be ok again, and you have a right to know what he saw." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you," I said. "Don't worry ok, I have been keeping myself stress free," I touched my stomach "I have little Malfoy's to take care of." I stood up and looked at Pansy.

"Alright Pansy," I started. "Let's get you that conversation with Ron." I smiled once again at Draco and then took Pansy over to the Gryffindor table.

DRACO'S POV…

"So how has she been?" asked Blaise. "About her parents I mean."

"She is taking comfort in the fact that they had no memory of her," I said. "Of course she was trying to find them in order to give back their memories, and I don't like that she is taking comfort in it…I guess she is trying to get over the fact that she had to remove their memories in the first place."

"Why did she do it?" he asked.

"The war…in case she didn't come back from it," I said. "She didn't want them to know she was dead and for their safety, I am sure."

"That must have been difficult for her," said Blaise.

"Where is Theo?" I asked. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Well he has been talking to the Ministry about becoming an Auror," said Blaise. "Graduation is well only months away. I suppose I better figure out what I am going to be doing as well."

"Well I already have a plan," I said. "I have to take over my father's job."

"I wouldn't call what he did a job," said Blaise, I glared at him. "I meant that he didn't take it seriously." I nodded and sighed.

"Yes, maybe I can actually do some good with it," I said. "On top of that I suppose I will be one of the schools governor's after I have my job at the Ministry."

"It's hard to think about, isn't it?," said Blaise. "Everything we have gone through during our years here, I mean something has happened every year we have been here. Mostly to Harry but still school was eventful for us."

"Yeah," I said. "And coming back, knowing what the castle had looked like before they fixed it. All the people that died…they were so young some of them and yet they had to be so grown up."

"Its funny reading the paper," said Blaise. "I wonder what's going on in this person's head." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry but I will not serve another Dark Lord," I said angrily. "Serving one was a waste of time. And the things he wanted me to do."

"We all know what you were supposed to do," said Blaise. "And none of us blame you for not being able to do it."

"I know," I said. "We don't need this again, better to find out who is doing it and get rid of them…they can't possibly be that powerful."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. I looked up to see her waving me over.

"Well," I said as I stood up. "My lovely maiden calls to me." Blaise shook his head.

"I think you two would have ended up together even if you weren't a Veela," said Blaise.

"I like to think so," I said and then walked over to Hermione. She grabbed my hand and we sat down at the table. "You wanted me to move tables?"

"No I wanted you to be over here when Harry apologizes," she said. I looked at him.

"Oh, please do proceed," I said. He looked at me then turned slightly to Hermione.

"I am sorry I have been avoiding you," he said. "I know it was stupid and childish of me to think that I could and I want you to know that I only did it because I felt like I had to protect you from what I saw. They were your parents Hermione, and I just don't know how to tell you."

"So don't tell me," she said. "Let me see." Harry looked at her for a moment and then nodded. Hermione muttered something and entered his mind I am sure. All of us watched as this happened between the two. When she finally pulled out she let out at shrill cry and buried her head into my chest sobbing wildly. Harry looked as if he were on the verge of tears as well and leaned against her back.

"I'm so sorry Mione," he said. "I'm so so sorry." Her body was still shaking from her sobs, but she still turned and hugged him. For once I didn't mind that she was touching another man. Harry looked at me trying to figure out if he should console her and I just nodded. They sat there in an embrace as friends for the rest of the meal.

HERMIONE'S POV….

I still couldn't wrap my head around what I saw in Harry's mind. My parents…I didn't even know if I wanted to keep the memory of seeing them the way I did, every time I thought about it all I could do was cry.

"Mia?" asked Draco. We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Harry on my right…Draco on my left and Ginny was on Harry's lap. I liked that idea so I crawled onto Draco's lap and hugged his neck. He nuzzled me gently and rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm sorry Mia." I shook my head.

"I needed to know," I said. "Even though I didn't like what I saw I needed to know. At least now I understand why Harry was avoiding me." Harry looked at me thoughtfully.

"I understand," he said. I knew he wanted to know what had caused me such great pain to see…so I sighed and decided to stop being selfish.

"They were tortured Draco," I said and instantly choked up. "Badly I don't even know how to explain it…they…they didn't get the quick death I had hoped for." I cried into his shoulder not wanting to say anymore. Harry looked at him and then whispered something to Ginny. She stood up slowly and Harry turned to face the both of us.

"If you will allow it Mione," he started. "I will let him see." I nodded and went to stand next to Ginny.

DRACO'S POV…

I entered Harry's mind easily and moved to find the memory of what he saw. I felt myself grow cold at the sight before me. There was blood everywhere. Their wrist were bound behind their head and there were so many wounds on their bodies that it was hard to tell which one they had bled out from…if it wasn't all of them at once that is. I couldn't take looking at the grotesque sight any longer and quickly pulled myself out. I shuddered and looked at Harry who only slightly nodded understanding why I had done so.

"Mia," I said. She came back to sit on my lap once more and a fresh set of sobs started on my shoulder.

"They didn't deserve to die like that," she cried. "They didn't even know what they were dying for." I stroked her head gently.

"We will find out who did it," I said. "I swear to you they will not get away with this." She only nodded into my shoulder. Harry pulled Ginny back to him and she sat down easily.

"Did you see too?" I asked. Ginny just nodded.

"I threw up for an hour afterward," she said. "I couldn't believe anybody could do that." Hermione looked up at Ginny and I saw her smile slightly. Ginny reached out her hand and Hermione took it. This was reminding me of my mother's funeral all over again. Hermione holding on to one arm while Ginny held the other as the priest read what I had wanted him to read. I shook myself out of my thoughts not wanting to go there again. Harry and Ginny had really become a big part of my life. And I was sure our kids would grow up together.

"Well we better get going," said Hermione. "We have a meeting with the Prefects today…have to figure out who is going to patrol what halls."

"Alright we will see you at dinner then," said Harry. We both nodded and walked out into the hall.

"Where is the meeting at?" I asked.

"In the library," said Hermione. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Mia, they were your parents," I said. "It's only right that I share your pain with you…well really all I want to do is take it away." We walked slowly to the library. When we got there we saw Pansy and Ron sitting together. Pansy smiled widely at Hermione who just winked at her. I laughed a little; it was nice to have little moments where you didn't think about all the bad stuff. Hermione and I walked to the front of the group.

"Alright, there will only be a little change for this week's rounds," Hermione started. "Ron will be paired with Pansy and Blaise will be paired with Lavender…any questions?"

"Um why do I have to be paired with a Slytherin?" asked Lavender. "I want to be paired with my Won Won."

"Because he doesn't want to be paired with you any longer and not everyone gets what they want," said Hermione. "Besides Blaise is a bit of a womanizer so I doubt you will have any need to complain right Lavender?" Lavender just blushed and shut her mouth. I laughed and Hermione nodded. "Well that is all I guess you can be dismissed. Thank you." Everyone got up and left while Hermione looked over a few write ups that some of the prefects turned in. She shook her head and sighed. "Some of these are ridiculous."

"Why?" I asked.

"Two Hufflepuffs caught some sixth years in the girl's lavatory," she explained. "They took fifty points from their own house." I shook my head.

"Yes at least we have the decency to do that kind of thing in our dorm," I said chuckling a little.

"Excuse me but you better be careful I can take it away just as easily as I can give it," she said. Suddenly I felt a burning in my left arm and my hand flew over it. "Draco what is it?" I quickly lifted my sleeve to see my dark mark moving.

"Hermione…I'm being called," I said barely audible.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who as reviewed for me and favorite my story! And a big thanks to my wonderful Beta Jucy Sam!

I grabbed Draco's arm and started running. He quickly pulled out of my grasp and looked at me.

"You know I have to go," he said. "Otherwise whoever this is may try to kill me." I shook my head and threw my arms around him.

"No I won't let you," I said. "Whoever it is may be calling to kill you now." He kissed my forehead and looked at me.

"I will come back to you," he said. "No matter what I have to do I will come back to you Mia, and our little ones. Do not try to find me, do you understand?" I nodded and he kissed me feverishly on the mouth before he left. I fell to my knees on the spot he had left from. I heard running behind me and felt a hand on my back.

"Hermione?" said Pansy. "Did Draco get called too?" I nodded at her.

"Yes," I said. "Who else got called?"

"Blaise, Crabbe and Goyel," she answered quickly.

"You're not a Death Eater?" I asked. She shook her head.

"My father wouldn't let me," she said. She helped me stand up. "Come on we should go tell Harry." I nodded and we ran to the Gryffindor room. I burst in with Pansy behind me. Harry stood and looked at me.

"Hermione what's going on?" he asked. "What's wrong?" I quickly tried to catch my breath. "Mione you shouldn't be running like that not with the babies."

"The babies are fine Harry," I said. "This is about Draco."

"What about Draco?" he asked, I saw Ginny looking around for him and shook my head.

"He's not here Gin," I said. "Someone called the Death Eaters." Harry looked at me and shook his head.

"I watched Voldemort die," he said.

"Right, but that doesn't mean someone won't try to take over in his place," I said.

"Well it couldn't be Draco's father," said Pansy. "And I know for a fact it isn't Blaise, Crabbe or Goyel's parents." I shook my head.

"We have to get whatever Order members we can together and meet at head quarter," I said. "We have to tell them what happened. I have to get Draco back."

"Well will make sure he gets back Mione," said Harry. "I promise." Just then Theo came into the room.

"Is Draco gone too?" he asked.

"You're not a Death Eater?" questioned Ron.

"No, I refused the Mark," said Theo. "Of course I got tortured for it but it was not given to me."

"Yes, Draco is gone too," I said. Theo shook his head.

"Damnit!" he yelled. I looked at him curiously.

"Theo?" I questioned. He looked at me sadly.

"Hermione I am so sorry," he said. Harry walked over to him.

"You know who it is, don't you?" he asked. Theo nodded and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Yes, I do," said Theo. "It's my father."

"What?" said me, Pansy and Ginny at the same time. He shook his head.

"There is something I need to tell you Harry," said Theo. "And you won't like it at all."

"What is it?" asked Harry. Theo sighed and pulled a book from his bag and started flipping through it. He stopped at what looked like a family tree, and then handed the book to Harry.

"The only reason I was able to refuse the Dark Mark without being killed is because," started Theo.

"You're a Riddle," said Harry. Theo nodded.

"Yes, well my last name is still Nott," said Theo. "My mother however was Tom Riddle's younger sister. She married my father and there you have it."

"But that still doesn't explain how your father is able to call the Death Eaters," said Harry.

"He can't," said Theo. "But that doesn't mean he wouldn't make my mother do it for him…he could use my mother to do anything he wants and with my father being one of Voldemort's right hand men I don't see why the Death Eater's wouldn't listen to him."

"So he is behind the murders," I said slowly. "He is the one that has been killing these families."

"Yes, and I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," said Theo. "I am so sorry Hermione….really and truly I am."

"It's still not your fault Theo," I said. "Harry we really need to get The Order members together." Harry nodded.

"It's seems Lucius was right when he said the war isn't over," said Harry. I shook my head.

"Why is this happening?" I screamed. "Why, everything was going great and now this. We were supposed to be done! I'm tired of being worried about whether or not I am going to die." A sharp pain went through my stomach and I hissed. Harry ran over and grabbed me before I fell to the floor.

"Mione!" he scolded. "Calm down please. Think of your babies." I let tears fall from my eyes.

"I don't want to do this again," I said. "I can't do this again. I want Draco." Theo came over and knelt in front of me.

"I will make sure he comes back to you," he said reassuringly. "Even if it means I have to take the Dark Mark myself I will keep him safe." I looked at him.

"Theo no," said Harry. "We will need your help in this…your father listens to you right?"

"Yes, even though he doesn't like to admit it," said Theo. "If I tell him my opinion he still considers it."

"Right," said Harry. "We need you to go to your dad and try to convince him that there is another way rather than killing. Even if you have to come up with a false idea, please do your best to get him to listen. He might end up not going for it but at least it may hold off the killing for a while. Now if he tells you to take the Dark Mark do your best to refuse but if he presents you with something that you feel would hurt us in anyway then I will leave that decision up to you…now go." Then Harry turned to Ginny. "Gin, I need you to owl your mom. Sirius is staying there and he will be able to get a hold of Tonks and Remus and anybody else." Ginny nodded and ran up to her room. "Pansy I need you to take Hermione to the hospital wing to make sure the pain she felt isn't serious. She has a lot of stress on her right now and I have promised Draco once before that I would do anything to help her, of course I would do it even without his consent." Pansy took my hand and helped me up and I looked at Harry.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I am going to McGonagall," said Harry. "Unfortunately the war is not over like we thought and she will want to know." I nodded and let Pansy escort me to Poppy.

DRACO'S POV…

I jumped when Theo popped into Nott Manor next to me. I looked at him and glared.

"I had nothing to do with this," he whispered.

"I know, but really your mother?" I seethed. "You could have told me you were related to the damn Dark Lord!"

"Draco now is not the time to be lecturing me!" said Theo. "Now what has he told you?"

"He's the new Dark Lord blah blah blah," I started. "My wife is Voldemort's sister, I believe we can still carry out Voldemort's plan, and he has been asking Blaise where you are."

"What did Blaise say?" asked Theo.

"That he wasn't sure because he hadn't seen you in a few days," I answered. Theo nodded his head.

"Did my father use Legilimency?" asked Theo. I nodded and he sighed.

"Don't worry, all of us have been trained in Occlumency remember?" I said. Theo nodded and finally his father noticed him.

"Ah my son," he said "when did you decide to grace us with your presence?"

"Well I notice all of my friends disappearing," said Theo as he made his way to the front. "I was curious."

"Curious?" questioned Mr. Nott. I put my hands in my pockets and felt a piece of paper. I opened it. It was from Theo.

_Sneak out, I will distract my father. Hermione needs you. No exceptions do as I say, you won't get in trouble._

_-THEO_

I finished reading the note and looked back up to the front; Theo had is father back to us and was talking to him so I took that moment to slip out of the room and popped back to Hogwarts. I stood there in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and then heard running.

"Oh Draco," said Ginny. "Hermione isn't here, she is in the hospital wing…." I was gone before she could finish running as fast as I could to the hospital wing. I thanked Merlin that Gryffindor was close to it. Pansy was outside waiting when I came up.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Madame Pomfrey is looking over her now," she said. "She just felt a sharp pain in her stomach…I think she was stressed about you getting called." I nodded and walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy I am in the middle of an exam!" shouted Poppy. Hermione's head snapped up.

"Draco," she whimpered I walked over and took her hand. "I'm sorry I was yelling and I think I stressed the babies out…I'm sorry didn't mean too."

"Shh," I soothed. "Don't worry the babies will be fine." I pushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm afraid the last few days have been rough on you Miss. Granger," said Poppy. "I am putting you on bed rest until I see fit that you are alright." Hermione nodded and sat up. "You need to do as I say…Mr. Malfoy I am counting on you to make sure she listens…now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get to." She left the room and I turned back to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Is there still pain?" I didn't give her time to answer I just laid my hand on her stomach. I felt love…but there was still a trace of stress. I leaned down to her stomach. "Shh little ones," I cooed. "Mommy will be alright don't you worry." I felt calmness and removed my hand from her belly. I couldn't believe she would be two months soon. I helped her out of the bed and walked out. Pansy stood when she saw us. "Pans I need you to tell them that Hermione has been put on bed rest until Madame Pomfrey says otherwise." Pansy nodded and started walking off.

"How are you back so quickly?" asked Hermione.

"Theo…he showed up and gave me time to sneak away," I said. "Come on let's get you up to the bedroom." I walked there slowly making sure to be careful with Hermione. Ginny and Harry were waiting outside the portrait when we got there.

"Mione are you alright?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded and I said the password so we could all go in.

"Ginny would you mind taking Hermione up to the bedroom?" I asked. Ginny nodded and I watched them go up the stairs together. Then I turned to Harry.

"I don't know what to do," I said. "What if I get called again, someone has got to be here to watch her…Poppy said she is on bed rest until she says otherwise. Harry I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry," said Harry. "We will all get through this together. Ginny and Hermione will be moved to the Black house that way they can't be got to." I nodded.

"That's all I want is her to be safe." I said. I looked at Harry. "Harry if something happens to me while this is going on I need you to make sure you will watch out for her."

"Always," said Harry. "Draco, she is like my sister…I would do anything for her." I nodded.

"I just need to know she will be ok," I said. "If something happens to me…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," said Harry. "We will all come out of this alive."


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Well here we go with another Chapter. I hope all of you are still enjoying my story. Thanks to the lovely Jucy Sam for being my Beta!

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Ginny and I moved into the Black house. Two weeks since Draco had been called and we found out that Theo's father is bent on continuing his little plan of being the new dark lord and it had been two weeks since I had seen Draco, Harry, Ron…anybody really. I sighed as I looked across the room to see Ginny's bed empty. She must have been up already, then I looked at the clock. Four in the morning? i quickly got up, throwing on my robe and went downstairs. I heard silent sobs coming from the living room of the house. I walked in slowly and kneeled beside Ginny.

"Gin?" I questioned lightly. She looked at me.

"Mione," she sobbed. "Why won't they tell us anything…why haven't we seen them?" I shook my head. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. I had cried a lot over the past two weeks, Ginny needed me right now.

"We have to be careful," I said. "I know this is hard, trust me I do but we have to be strong and just keep telling ourselves everything will be alright." Ginny nodded trying to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry…I just miss Harry so much," she said. I noticed her hand move to her stomach. She looked down as her fingers moved over her bump gently. I smiled Ginny would be a good mother.

"Don't be sorry," I said. "It's ok to cry Ginny and we have more reason to cry right now than ever." Ginny laughed and then stood up moving to the couch. I followed her and we got comfortable quickly.

"What do you think it will be like?" she asked.

"What?" I questioned not sure what she was talking about.

"Being a mother," she said. I smiled.

"Wonderful," I said, sighing. "I think it will be the best thing to ever happen to me…besides Draco of course. It's just the thought of someone needing you to care for and love them and knowing that they will always love you in return and come to you whenever they need you even after they are out of the house…I think being a mother will be lovely." Ginny nodded.

"I agree," she said. "I can't wait to hold him in my arms. I feel like this pregnancy is taking forever and you only have to wait four more months for yours lucky little witch."

"Ginny you do realize you are farther along than I am," I said. "We will be having our children about the same time? Or is that pregnancy brain getting to you." Ginny giggled and nodded.

"I guess it is," she said. "Gosh that will be wonderful don't you think. Our kids will grow up together and go to Hogwarts together. Maybe even be in the same houses…possibly I don't know you might have Slytherin children in your belly," she teased me and I laughed.

"No matter what houses they are in," I started "different or the same they will be family none the less. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I get to do this with you Mione," she said. "Going through this together. I mean I know yours is a little different from mine but still we get to do it together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said. "We are best friends; it only seems natural that we go through our first pregnancy together."

"Do you want more?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Millions," I said laughing.

"Me too," she said. "Well maybe not millions but one or two more."

"Yeah maybe one more for me," I said. Ginny looked at me.

"You know, I always thought I would have twins," she said and sighed. "Damn you really are lucky. You get to have two babies and I will only have one." She pouted and rubbed her belly.

"I mean look at you compared to me," she said, and I laughed.

"Right, I already look like a Balloon," I said. "My ankles are already swelling, my breasts hurt when I touch them and I feel like crying even when I see something as small as a flowering blooming." Ginny laughed and patted my shoulder. "Not to mention my morning sickness still hasn't gone away."

"But you would do it all again," said Ginny and I grinned widely.

"In a heartbeat," I said. Then I become really serious. "Ginny promise me something?"

"Anything," she said happily.

"If one of us loses someone," I started. "Promise me we won't let each other go crazy…we will still have to be mothers after all."

"That's a given Hermione," she said. I looked at her. "No really I have already planned it out. If you lose Draco…Merlin forbid it…you will move in with Harry and I."

"And if you lose Harry…Merlin forbid it…you will move in with Draco and I," I said. She took my hand and looked as if she were going to cry again.

"We won't lose them right?" she asked with a shaky voice. I scooted towards her and hugged her gently.

"No, they will come back to us," I said. "I know it…I can feel it." She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. "They wouldn't do anything stupid enough to get themselves hurt….they think about the babies too."

"Oh I know," said Ginny. Then she sat up. "You know Harry and I have decided on a name for little boy in here," I smiled as she stroked her belly.

"I bet it's wonderful," I said.

"James Sirius Potter," she said proudly. I smiled.

"Oh definitely a Gryffindor," I said. She nodded.

"I thought so," she said giggling. "Did you and Draco ever have a chance to find out what you were having?" I shook my head.

"No, not yet," I said. "But I can't wait to find out. Pansy and Blaise have this bet going between them. She thinks they will both be girls and he think they will both be boys."

"I think they will be perfect either way," said Ginny. "You are going to be a wonderful mother Hermione."

"And so are you," I said. "I mean that is if you don't turn into your mother." Ginny laughed and smacked my arm playfully.

"My mum is a good mum," she said. "But no I will do my best not to be as fussy over my children as she is."

"Good," I said. "And it isn't just her children she is fussy over."

"Oh yeah that's right," she said acting like she didn't remember. "She has those two adopted children…let me see;" she tapped her chin lightly "hmm I can't seem to remember their names. OH! Right Hermione and Harry!"

"Ginny you are horrible!" I teased and she laughed at me. Suddenly I felt movement in my belly and my hand flew to my stomach. "Oh!" Ginny looked surprised and quickly scooted to me.

"Mione are you alright?" she asked worriedly. She knew I was on bed rest right now.

"I'm fine…I think the twins just…moved," I said and I felt something again. "Oh there it is again! My babies are moving Ginny!" she smiled and I grabbed her hand just as another movement was made. "See do you feel that!"

"Oh my goodness!" she said excitedly. She leaned down and talked to my belly. "Hello little ones this is your Auntie Ginny!" my belly moved again and we both laughed excitedly.

"And this is your mommy," I said rubbing my hand over my belly. "We love you both very much." Ginny sighed happily.

"Wow…I can't wait for that," she said, sitting back "I bet it feels amazing." I nodded my head.

"It felt wonderful," I said sniffing.

"Oh. Mione don't cry," said Ginny soothingly.

"Oh it's not that I just…wish Draco could have been here for it," I said. "That was the first time I have ever felt them move." Ginny looked at me thoughtfully.

"He will get to feel them," she said. "Besides he's then one that knows what their emotions are…you don't have that luxury." I smiled at her attempt to make me feel better and then yawned. I looked at the clock…it was five thirty in the morning.

"I think we should go try and sleep before Teddy wakes up," I said standing and stretching a little bit. "What do you say?" Ginny nodded and we walked up to the bedroom together. I looked at her for a moment and the transfigured my bed to make it bigger. "Come one we will share."

"Sounds good to me," she said and we crawled into the now enormous bed. "Hmm so comfortable." I nodded and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

DRACO's POV…

I looked at the new Dark Lord menacingly. I knew he knew that I knew where Harry was and that's what he wanted. Things had changed in the last two weeks. Theo had taken the Dark Mark in order to keep me alive. He made an unbreakable Vow with his father making him state that he would not kill me no matter what happened, and his father had agreed to it. I had told him not to do it…I knew he could be ruining his chances of being an Auror.

"Where is he Draco!" he shouted at me. I saw Theo wince beside his father. He was trying his best to keep up appearances. I didn't blame him for that I knew how hard it was to be the son of a Death Eater or even being one yourself. He had done well for us, convincing his father that he didn't need to kill the mod bloods…instead start a slave trade and make profit on their pain. Of course he had only come up with that idea to stop the killing and surprisingly all the Death Eaters thought it was a wonderful idea.

"I told you," I said. "I don't know where Potter is!" He sneered at me and yelled.

"Crucio!" he yelled to me and my body was put in a state of unbearable pain once again…he had been at this for hours and my body was starting to wear down. "I know you have been spying for him Draco! Now tell me where the bloody hell is he!"

"For Merlin's sake father do you expect him to be able to tell you when you have the Crusatis Cruse on him!" yelled Theo. I felt the pain stop and tried to at least move from the ground to my knees. I watched as Mr. Nott grabbed the collar of his son's shirt.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM!" he bellowed "HE IS A DISGRACE TO OUR CAUSE!"

"Fine father you want to know the truth," said Theo as he walked to me and helped me up.

"Son what are you doing?" he asked. Theo looked at me and I knew he was going to do what Harry told him not to…all for the sake of keeping me alive.

"Sorry father but you…you can't make people bow to you like Voldemort could," said Theo "and you won't win…I won't let you." Then with a pop we were back at the Weasley house. Harry came running up and looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Draco tried Harry," said Theo "but I couldn't do it anymore. He kept throwing the Crusatis at him; I couldn't watch my friend like that."

"What did you do Theo?" asked Harry.

"He…pretty much…ousted himself to his father," I groaned and feel to the ground. Harry and Theo quickly helped me to the couch. My godfather was at my side in a moment.

"How many times?" he asked Theo.

"Several," said Theo. "I lost count." Snape shook his head.

"Damn him," said Snape. "This is not what I was expecting when I lived to see another day."

"What can we do?" asked Theo.

"Nothing really," said Harry. "He needs rest…maybe we should visit it the girls. What do you think Draco?" I nodded my head vigorously. It had been too long since I had seen Hermione and I was not going to turn down the chance.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Well thanks to all of you who have continued reading my story and for the reviews! Also a thank you to my amazing Beta Jucy Sam! You are awesome!

Ginny and I didn't wake up until one in the afternoon, and I think the only reason we even woke up then was because Teddy came in our room and started jumping on the bed.

"Auntie Mione! Auntie Ginny! Wake up!" he yelled. "Uncie Harry and Uncie Draco are here!" he was excited. Ginny and I instantly sat up in bed and scrambled out. Ginny was out of the room before I was, but I followed quickly after. I ran downstairs and saw Harry and Ginny in the living room all over each other, but I didn't see Draco. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Mia," he whispered and I melted into him. I turned around to face him and instantly covered his mouth with mine. I felt the tears streaming down my face as we kissed but I didn't care. I wanted to kiss him and touch him all over. I heard and felt him growl. He lifted me easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist letting him carry me upstairs. I moaned as he started to nip at my neck.

"Draco," I said suddenly thinking about the other people in the house and how loud I could get. He continued his ministrations on my neck. "Draco…Merlin will you stop for a second!" he pulled back to look at me and I realized he had me against the wall with my nightie up to my waist. "Oh goodness…Draco love, you do realize that there are other people in the house…and I get loud sometimes."

"I don't care at this point," he said bluntly. "If I don't take your right now I will lose it!" he growled and carried me the rest of the way to the bedroom, tearing my nightie off and landing on the bed. I watched as he locked the door and set a silencing charm to the room with his wand and attacked my mouth again. I moaned as he played with my breasts and kissed the top of them. He bit one of my hardened nipples softly and I hissed.

"Draco!" I groaned. He quickly removed his clothes and settled in between my legs. It didn't take but a moment before he was sliding into me and moving like he hadn't ever moved before. I cried out as he pounded into me and kissed me heatedly. I clutch his back with my hands digging my nails into his skin as he went even faster brining me much closer to my climax. "Oh gods Draco!" He moaned when I said his name and went even deeper into my heat. I cried out as I came, and thank heaven that he put a silencing charm on the room. He collapsed beside me and winced as he relaxed into the bed.

"I missed you Mia," he said and pulled me to his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"Draco, why did you wince?" I asked. He stiffened for a moment.

"It's part of the war," he said simply.

"What is?" I asked. He sighed and started stroking my back.

"Theo's father has been using the Crusatis Curse on me," he said reluctantly. "He was trying to get me to tell him where Harry is." I sat up and looked at him.

"What exactly has been going on?" I asked.

"Well Theo managed to get his farther to go in a different direction then killing," he started. "Theo ended up taking the Dark Mark; he did it for me though. Made his father take the unbreakable vow not to kill me."

"He was going to kill you!" I shrieked. Draco shot up and quickly started calming me.

"Shh, Mia it's ok," he soothed "I am fine and Theo wouldn't have let him anyway." I stood up and got out of the bed and got dressed. "What do you think you are doing? Aren't you still on bed rest?"

"And you think what we just did is a part of that bed rest?" I asked. I instantly felt bad for saying that, knowing that he would feel bad for doing it.

"I'm sorry Mia," he said. "I wasn't thinking…I just felt like I needed you." I nodded and walked back over to him. He pulled me to him gently and nuzzled the crook of my neck. I sighed contently and then had a thought.

"Draco," I started "you know, we can find out the sex of the twins now." I saw his eyes instantly light up.

"You want to?" he asked. I nodded vigorously and he smiled. Gently he laid his hand on my belly and stilled for a moment. I watched carefully and saw a smile spread across his face. He kissed my stomach. "I love you too." That made me happy knowing that they were feeling love. Then he looked up at me and sighed. "You are beautiful you know that right?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Come now Draco," I said. "Tell me!" he smirked at me.

"What do I get for it," he asked teasingly. I sighed.

"If you don't tell me you will have a very UNHAPPY mate," I said, I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back against the headboard. Draco frowned and moved up next to me. "Besides it's not fair for only you to know…I'm the one who is pregnant."

"Hmm true," he said. "Alright fine…one boy and one girl."

"Yes! I knew it," I said laying a hand on my belly. "Mommy knew it all along. You two are going to be the most adorable brother and sister anyone has ever met!" I felt a kick and gasped grabbing Draco's hand. "One of them kicked!" When another movement was made his eyes went wide and he smiled.

"That felt wonderful," he said. I nodded.

"They kicked for the first time last night," I said. "I wish you could have been there, but Ginny and I had a bonding moment."

"She got to feel them?" asked Draco. I nodded. "Good, she's their family too." I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Can we go downstairs now?" I asked. "God knows they know what we just did anyway." He nodded and got himself dressed. We walked down together and found Harry in the living room. "Where's Ginny?"

"Giving Teddy a bath," said Harry. "He decided to go outside and play in the mud. I offered to help but she said she wanted the practice." I laughed and sat down on the couch Draco sitting next to me.

"So, you've been having Draco play spy?" I questioned. Harry looked at me and sighed.

"I'm not going to let him get hurt," said Harry. "We are all being very careful."

"Okay," I said. "Look Harry it's not just Draco I am worried about here…I hope you know that." Harry nodded and smiled.

"I know Mione," he said. Ginny came down the stairs with a clean Teddy and smiled.

"Alright big man here is all clean," she said. Teddy ran and jumped on Draco's lap.

"Uncie Draco," he said. "Auntie Ginny said you are having more than one baby!" I watched Draco nod and smile.

"Yep," he said grinning widely.

"How can Auntie Mione have more than one at a time?" said Teddy with a surprised look on his face.

"Because the babies are twins," I said looking at the bright eyed Teddy. He had been very excited when he found out I would be having a baby.

"He was asking why your tummy looked bigger than mine," said Ginny. "I guess Remus and Tonks didn't tell him." I frowned and looked from my belly to Ginny's belly.

"I'm not that much bigger then you," I said pouting. Ginny laughed and put an arm around my shoulder.

"No you look perfect Mione," she said. We all sat and chatted for a while and then Mrs. Weasley came saying that supper was ready so we moved into the dining room. Remus, Sirius and Tonks joined us as well and we had a very nice dinner before the boys had to leave again. I clung to Draco as he and Harry got ready to leave. I cried against his chest and let his hands run up and down my back in comfort.

"I don't want you to go," I sobbed lightly. "Why can't you stay just one more night?"

"Mione I know you don't want Draco to go," said Harry. "But we need him now more than ever. Now that Theo has blown his cover and his father knows everything was a ruse we will need all the men we can get." Ginny looked at Harry and sighed.

"Harry, you don't have to be so insensitive," said Ginny. Harry looked down at his pregnant girlfriend.

"I'm not trying to be," he said. "I just…I will make sure we come back ok. That is a promise." I looked at him and nodded "Alright."

"Give me just a moment," said Draco. Harry nodded and Draco took me off to the side a little bit. He took my hands in his and sighed. "I love you Mia, and no matter what happens I want you to know that I always will…I may not be home for a while, not sure how long but know that not a day will go by where I won't think about you and our children."

"I love you too," was all I could say, because I knew that he was preparing himself for the worst to happen. He kissed me gently and then walked back over to Harry and they left with a pop. I walked and sat down next to Ginny on the couch. Teddy was no longer staying with us. His parents had thought it best for him to stay with his grandmother. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be here all the time. So now it was just me and Ginny in the black house. Two pregnant women who were going to be going crazy over the fact that their men may never come home. I looked at Ginny who looked just as sad as I felt. I wrapped an arm around her and we sat there for a little while crying together.

DRACO'S POV…

I looked at Harry and sighed. He did the same, and looked at the rest of the group who were sitting around us.

"I know this isn't going to be easy," he said to all of us. "We are all going into this with fear, knowing that some of us won't come back out of this, but this time will be different, this time we know we can do it and come out alive. This time it isn't Voldemort, Nott is a much weaker man with the advantage that his wife happens to be Voldemort's sister. We will do this together and not let any of our own."

"So what's the plan?" asked Theo.

"Well, I think we should listen to Draco," said Harry. "He told me something rather interesting about the Nott and Malfoy Manor." Theo looked at me and I smirked.

"My Dear friend do you not remember the underground tunnel," I said putting a hand on his shoulder, Theo smirked and sat down in his chair.

"By all means, please continue," said Theo.

"Alright, there is a tunnel connecting mine and Theo's Manor's. I'm not sure if our fathers knew if this was a way Voldemort kept himself hidden and only used them himself. Now if this is true we can use it as an element of surprise. I think we should let Theo go back to see his father, tell him he has changed his mind. Let him show his father where we are hidden, giving us time to walk the tunnel and get hidden somewhere in the house. They will come back angry, so Theo whenever you get the chance I want you to slip away. I really think this could work, if everybody is willing."


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Alright people I need name ideas for the twins; I would very much like your help! If I pick your names I will be sure to give you a lovely shout out! And also thank you to my wonderful Beta Jucy Sam thank you so much for everything! And now on with the story!

I woke up with groan, not wanting to move at all. I felt terrible today. My back ached; the light was hurting my eyes, my stomach felt extremely tight. It was as if my body knew something I didn't. I knew they were going to carry out Draco's plan today. It was truly brilliant but it didn't help me and Ginny much. In the last battle she and I were there not pregnant and stuck in a house alone not knowing whether or not our men were coming home. Ginny stirred next to me and I sat up. She looked at me and sighed. I nodded my agreement to her. We both got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. We sat in silence as I made us both some tea and put it in cups. I set one in front of Ginny and then sat in the seat across from her.

"Mione," she said with a slight tremble in her voice. I smiled and took her hand.

"I know," I said. She smiled at me and we continued in sipping our tea.

DRACO'S POV…

"Theo listen to me," I said. "We will be fine and we will all make it out of this."

"I know, I just have a really bad feeling about today," he replied. "I just want you to be careful."

"We all need to be careful," said Harry. I looked at him and he nodded. "Theo are you ready?" Theo looked from me to Harry. He nodded and then turned back to me.

"Draco, before we do this," he started. "I just want you to know that you are the closest thing I have ever had to being brother."

"Theo, please don't get all sentimental on me now," I said and he frowned. "But I feel the same way…you are my brother." He nodded and then straightened himself out.

"Alright, let's get this done and over with," said Theo. I nodded and with a pop he was gone. Harry and I took off down to the basement where the others were waiting for us.

"Remember everyone as soon as we get there be sure to find a hiding place," I started. "This is a surprise attack." Harry nodded and we all started down the tunnel.

HERMIONE'S POV…

"How long do you think this will take?" asked Ginny as I looked at her.

"Ginny the last war took what seven years," I said. "However Nott is nowhere near as close to being as powerful as Voldemort was. We will just have to see."

"I hate being here while they are risking their lives…again," said Ginny. "It sucks being pregnant right now." I shook my head.

"Ginny I have a feeling that even if we weren't pregnant we would still be here," I said.

"Yeah right," said Ginny. "I wouldn't care what anybody said, I would be out there."

"Right," I said. "Ginny, you don't have to act tough right now…I know you're scared." Ginny sighed and her eyes started to well up.

"Merlin Hermione you know me all too well," said Ginny. "So all we can do is wait I guess."

"Yep, that is really all we can do," I said. "You could help me think of names for the twins."

"One boy and one girl right?" she asked. I nodded.

"How about Draco Junior?" said Ginny. I frowned.

"No, one Draco is enough," I said and Ginny burst out in a fit of laughter.

DRACO'S POV…

I made my way silently to the grand hall the in Nott Manor. Nott would be back here any minute, and I prayed that Theo had found a chance to get away. I looked at Harry who was crouched behind a rather big plant. Then I heard the door bang open and Theo was thrown across the room.

"BETRAYED BY MY OWN SON!" yelled Nott. "YOU KNEW THEY WOULDN'T BE THERE I CAN SENSE IT! NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR SO HELP ME!"

"So help you what father," said Theo calmly. "Are you going to kill me?" I cursed to myself, he shouldn't have said that. "I don't care; go ahead kill me because I will never tell you where they are."

"He needs to be taught a lesson Nott," hissed Greyback, I closed my eyes. "The boy needs to understand what we fight for." Nott looked to his fellow Death Eater.

"What are you suggesting," he asked. "That I kill my own son?" I gripped my wand ready to jump out if needed.

"Well…if he isn't on our side," started Greyback. "Then this may be your chance to set an example. It would show that you are in fact our true leader." Nott's facial expression turned to one of shock. "If you can't do it, then maybe someone else needs to be leading us."

"No," said Nott raising his wand and pointing it to Theo. Theo looked at him and sighed.

"I forgive you father," he said. I looked at Harry, we were really just going to sit there and let this happen?

"AVADA KE…"started Nott but I jumped out.

"EXPELLIAMIS!" I cried out. Suddenly the rest of the order member were out and surrounding the Death Eaters. "You are worse than my father Nott. He at least stalled for me."

"Yes, and then he killed your mother," sneered Nott. Everyone's wands were raised, just pointing at one another. "You know no matter how hard you try there will always be someone who will try and be the next Dark Lord."

"Then that will be their death wish," I said and that was it. People were suddenly throwing curses at each other left and right. Nott ran for his wand which had been thrown across the room and I went after him. He slipped into a room silently and I quickly followed.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled out but I quickly blocked it.

"CONFUNDUS," I shouted.

"INFINTE INCANTUTAM!" he said blocking my spell easily, he threw another one at me and I rolled to dodge it. I threw another spell at him but I missed because the house started to shake uncontrollably. I could hear Harry calling for me telling me we needed to leave now. I couldn't though I tried to move but realized I couldn't. Nott smirked at me devilishly, he must have cast the locomotor Mortis spell on me and he slipped out of the room. I tried yelling for Harry, but the house was already falling apart and unless someone found me quickly I would fall with it.

HERMIONE'S POV…

I sighed looking at the clock yet again. I didn't like waiting and I knew something was wrong I felt it. Plus my twins were moving nonstop, something just wasn't right. Ginny looked at me as I paced the floor.

"Mione, first off you are still supposed to be on bed rest," she started. "So pacing back and forth making a hole in the rug is not going to help keep you stress free. Please just come sit down with me." I shook my head.

"What's taking so long Ginny," I said. "Something just doesn't feel right. We should be out there with them." Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up and dragged me back to the couch.

"Hermione everything is going to be fine," said Ginny. "What did you expect for it to be over in an hour? I am sure everything will be fine we are the wives…well almost wives of war heroes; this is something we are going to have to get used to."

"I don't want to get used to it Ginny," I said. "I just want them to get back and then I am going far away with Draco and we are never setting foot in daylight again." Ginny chuckled.

"I said the same thing to Harry once," said Ginny. "Look I know right now that seems logical, but I couldn't live away from family." I sighed and leaned against her.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," I said. "I would give anything to have Narcissa here right now."

"Really…Draco's mom?" asked Ginny.

"What…she was really nice and she did save my life," I said. "And she had a way of calming me down." Ginny nodded.

"Alright so you need a distraction," she said. "Hmm want to think about names again for the twins."

"I-," I started but suddenly Harry came flying through the floo and everyone was popping up around us. I stood quickly and Ginny flew to Harry's side. "Harry."

"Mione," he said standing up. I looked around trying to find Draco. "Mione look at me please."

"Where is he?" I asked. Harry instantly looked sad.

"I…I couldn't find him," he said. "The house was starting to come down and we were all trying to get out. I called for him but I didn't hear him call back, we had to get out of there."

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"Mione please don't," started Harry.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HE?" I yelled stocking towards him. I felt an arm around my waist as someone pulled me to the floor. It was Tonks and she was holding onto me so tightly that I couldn't move. I cried out as the truth finally hit me. Draco…my Draco wasn't coming back.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Ok so I hope you all don't hate me too much for the last chapter. As always thank you to my lovely Beta Jucy Sam! Oh and don't forget I need name suggestions for the twins!

I felt myself being shaken as if someone was trying to wake me up, but everything hurt so much that I didn't want to move. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I wasn't in the Nott House or whatever was left of it.

"Good your awake," I heard the familiar voice.

"Snape," I said weakly. "What happened? Where am I?"

"We are at my home," he said, and then I felt something burning into my leg.

"AHH!" I cried, but then I felt soothed.

"It's a salve," he said. "It will help heal your wounds quickly…although I don't know if there is any internal damage, we will have to take you to St. Mungos for that."

"They tried…they tried to find me," I said hoarsely. "I heard them calling me…do they know?"

"No, and we best keep it that way until you are better," said Snape. "Because I don't know if you are going to make it…now you need to rest." I shook my head.

"No, I have to tell Hermione that I am ok," I said trying to sit up. I gasped suddenly not being able to breath and he forced me to lay back down.

"I said no," said Snape. "Now as your godfather you will do well to listen to what I have to say, if you want to see Miss. Granger again then you will listen." All I could do was nod and then I slipped back into blackness.

GINNY'S POV….

I sat there on the floor with my best friend for hours, letting her cry into my shoulder as I rubbed her back to keep her as calm as possible. There was silence in the room but everyone was still there. Ron was upstairs with Pansy because she wasn't waking up, but Draco was gone and I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what else to do but comfort my friend. Harry was on the floor with us too, he had an arm wrapped around each of us. Hermione's body was shaking by the time she was done crying someone had sent for Poppy to help us get Hermione into a bed. She finally sat up and looked at both of us.

"Mione," said Harry slowly. Her head snapped toward him.

"You said you would bring him back," she snapped. "You told me that you wouldn't let anything happen to him Harry! But now I have to plan a funeral and be a single mother to my children! I don't care what you say Harry Potter this is all your fault!" Then she got up and ran out of the room. I stood up and tried to go after her but Harry stopped me.

"Let her be," he said. I looked at him.

"Harry she should not be alone right now," I said. "She is distressed and she could really end up hurting herself."

"Gin she isn't going to do that," he said. "She had her babies to think about."

"Oh sod off Harry I didn't mean she would do it on purpose," I said. "What would you do if it had been me that didn't come back and you had to take care of our baby all by yourself how would you feel?"

"Depressed," he said.

"Exactly," I said. "…and what do depressed people do?"

"I don't know…be depressed," said.

"They stop taking care of themselves without noticing," said Ginny. "Come on Harry you remember what George was like after losing Fred."

"Yeah," he said.

"So I am going up there," I said. Harry nodded and I went up to the room that Hermione and I had been sharing. She was laying on the bed hanging onto one of the pillows like her life depended on it. I sighed and laid next her. She looked at me and started crying again.

DRACO'S POV….

I woke up feeling as if the Hogwarts Express had run over me a million times. I groaned and I heard the shuffling of feet around me. Then I remembered the conversation I had with my godfather. He must have taken me to St. Mungo's.

"You're awake," said Snape.

"You need to take me to Hermione," I said weakly. "She needs to know that I am alright."

"You need to be looked at Draco," he said.

"Am I going to live?" I questioned.

"Yes, I believe so," he replied. So I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my face with what little strength I had and growled.

"Then take me to my mate," I seethed. "Or Merlin help me I will make you pay!" I let go and groaned as I sat back. Snape raised an eyebrow at my actions toward him.

"Very well," he said. "I will see a nurse about getting you checked out." I nodded.

"Thank you," I said as he walked out. "I'm coming Mia, just hold on."

HERMIONE'S POV….

I laid there crying with Ginny for what seemed like eternity. I just couldn't let myself believe that Draco was gone. I didn't want to believe it, but still I cried. I don't know if I was crying because I still had hope or if I was crying because I didn't want to say goodbye. I'm sure it was a combination of both. Ginny just watched me and rubbed my back gently. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny.

"Theo," he said outside the door. "May I please come in?" Ginny looked at me and I give a slight nod.

"Yes," she answered and I heard the door slowly open. I rolled over to face him and tried to sit up.

"You don't need to sit up," he said. "If you prefer to lay down then do so." I nodded and let my head fall to the pillow again.

"Are you alright Theo?" I asked. I watched Ginny slip out of the room closing the door behind her and looked back to Theo. I was shocked to see tears slowly running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said. "I should have looked for him harder. I promised you I would bring him back and now I have broken that promise. I don't know what I could say or do to help you, but all I have right now is an apology." At this I did sit up.

"Theo," I choked trying my hardest not to cry with him…I failed miserably. "I don't blame you…I don't blame anyone. I ….thank you for apologizing, but you lost him too." Theo nodded.

"He was like a brother," he said. "We did everything together…well Blaise too, but no matter what he could always tell me anything. I mean he even told me that Voldemort had asked him to kill Dumbledore…it's just so hard to believe that…that we will never see him again."

"What happened?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"One of the Death Eaters must have cast a spell to make my house crumble and then light on fire," said Theo. "Both Harry and I tried to look for him after it was put out, but everything was just ashes. I nodded and bit my lip to keep from sobbing. "Really Hermione I am sorry."

"I know," I said. We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I hear that you are having one of each," he said nodding towards my belly. I smiled and laid my hand on it gently. The twins must be stressed from all my crying, I needed to think about that and I was suddenly upset with myself for not thinking about it sooner.

"Yes," I said. "Though, we haven't thought of names yet." Theo nodded and sighed.

"I'm here for you if you ever need anything Hermione," said Theo. He started to get up and leave but I stopped him.

"Theo…was your dad caught?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sure he and the other Death Eaters that were caught will be sent to Azkaban."

"So what will happen to you?" I questioned.

"Oh don't worry about me," he said smiling. "I have enough funds in my bank account to build four or five new houses if I so wished it."

"I didn't just mean your house," I said.

"Oh right," he said. "Well my father attempted to kill me…I think I will be able to do without him, and I still have my mother, that is after her trial…of course she has to find a way to prove that she didn't want anything to do with it, but I am sure it will all work out for the best." Then he looked towards the door, we both noticed the sound of a lot of people running. I stood up and walked to the door going out and looking over the railing along with Theo. "What do you think is going on?"

"Um, I don't know," I said. "Come on Theo let's go." I went down the stairs as fast as I could, with Theo right behind me. We walked into the living room. "What's going on why…?" I suddenly froze staring at the sight before me. The in the middle of the living room stood Snape…and he was holding up an injured Draco…my Draco.

DRACO'S POV…

I tried my hardest to breathe right while Snape held me up, I heard everyone come in and after a few minutes I heard Hermione's voice, but she stopped. Snape walked me over to the couch and sat me down. I felt a body next to me and a hand touch my face. I don't know why I still hadn't opened my eyes. I knew who it was and it took me no time before I was cuddling her in my lap. I could feel her tears falling on my face.

"Mia don't cry," I whispered to her.

"You're such a jerk," she said angrily. "You better never do this to me again Draco Malfoy or I will kill you myself!" I laughed and continued nuzzling her neck; I was feeling better already with her in my arms. "Oh Draco, I'm sorry I was just so scared that I had lost you!"

"Hmm I told you I would come back to you didn't I?" I said. She nodded laying her head on my shoulder. "And here I am, sure I have a few cuts and bruises but I am in one piece and alive."

"Never leave me again," she said giving me a gentle kiss.

"Never," I said.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Due to my wonderful Beta I have acquired a boy's name that I think will fit perfectly with the Malfoy name, however I am still in search for a girl's name and would greatly appreciate any suggestions. Thank you to my lovely Beta Jucy Sam! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for continuing to read and review!

Today was Harry and Ginny's wedding day, and I couldn't be more excited for them. Everything had been going wonderfully….except for the fact that I couldn't find Draco anywhere and Harry had decided to keep him as the best man! I was already in my dress which was a simple red color with gold off the shoulder sleeves and stopped just below the knees.

"Mione have you seen Luna?" asked Ginny. She looked wonderful in her mermaid style dress, that showed off her little baby bump. That's what she had wanted, she had stated that she was proud of her baby and had no problem with the dress showing her little belly off. Her dress was trimmed in lace and she wore a little tiara atop her flowing curls, and had chosen simple pearl jewelry. She looked breath taking.

"I think she went to get you the tea you wanted," I answered.

"Oh, well she left her shoes in the bedroom," said Ginny.

"Here I am," said Luna holding a cup of tea. "…and I know I didn't want to put them on yet." Ginny took the tea thanking her and then telling her to go do her make-up. She turned back to me.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm just looking for Draco," I said smiling. "I have thought of the perfect boy name!" Ginny squealed and set her cup down to hug me.

"Oh tell me please!" she said. I looked at her and smirked.

"I have to tell Draco first," I said. Ginny pouted.

"That's not fair what if you don't see him until we start the ceremony," she said.

"Then I will tell you at the reception," I answered.

"Oh fine then," she said. "By the way mum has found your necklace; she said you left it in the kitchen."

"Oh, I was wondering where I had put that," I said. "I will be right back ok?"

"Alright but hurry," she said. "I need you to make sure my corset is done right," she said. I nodded and went down the stairs, being careful not to trip of course. I finally found Draco.

"Baby there you are I have been looking for you," I said. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I can't talk right now Mia," he said. "Harry can't find his cufflinks and we are all searching for them." I nodded.

"I thought of a boy's name," I said. "…and I think you will really like it." He smiled and touched my stomach.

"I am sure I will," he said. "Tell me in a few minutes?" I nodded and let him run off to look for the cufflinks. I walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley trying to tidy up.

"Hermione, dear I found your necklace," she said stopping once she saw me and held it up. I smiled and took it from her.

"Yes, Ginny sent me down to get it," I said. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Oh yes of course," she said. "Everything will be ready just in time for the reception and nothing is burnt."

"Good…and have the men set up the benches yet for the guests?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes yes and the flowers have been hung," she said. "They have also set up the reception tent."

"Great, everything should go smoothly then," I said. "Oh please let me know when the priest gets here please. Otherwise we will be starting the pictures…which means you will need to come upstairs in a few minutes." She smiled and nodded shooing me out of the kitchen. I quickly went back upstairs to the girls bedroom and walked in.

"Hermione there you are what took you so long?" questioned Ginny as she grabbed my arm. "Oh never mind it's time for pictures!" she pulled me over to the group of girls and I took my place next to her as the Maid of Honor. We took a few pictures while waiting for Mrs. Weasley and once she got into the room they did their mother daughter picture. I sighed happily; today was going to be beautiful.

DRACO'S POV…

The ceremony was over in just a few short minutes it seemed. Ginny had looked lovely and i think Harry was more concerned about leaving for their honeymoon then saying I do. They used traditional vows and placed a bonding spell on the rings, and they truly looked happy.

"Draco," said Hermione, I looked at her and smiled.

"You look lovely," I said. "Listen I'm sorry I was in such a rush earlier."

"It's alright," she said. "Dance with me?"

"Of course," I said taking her and leading her to the dance floor. I pulled her gently to me, smiling as I felt her belly against mine. "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"I already said yes," she said. "I would just prefer to wait until after the babies were born. Besides we are already married according to the mating process, our wedding will basically just be a reception."

"Even so, I want you to have one," I said. "You have said yourself you couldn't wait for the day you got to pick out your own white gown." She smiled at me.

"You remembered that huh," she said. I nodded.

"I remember almost everything when it comes to you," I said as I twirled her. "Now how about you tell me that name?" she laughed.

"Well I was thinking we could name our boy Luka Cruz Malfoy," she said. I nodded and smiled.

"I like it," I said. "It sounds like a good name."

"Good, now all we have to do is figure out our girl's name," she said smiling. "Oh I have to go tell Ginny the name I promised I would after I told you." I kissed her and she went on. I walked over to Harry and the other guys.

"You make her extremely happy," said Harry.

"Harry, isn't today your wedding?" I questioned.

"Well yes," he said smiling proudly.

"Then why in the bloody hell are we talking about me?" I asked and harry started laughing.

"I don't know," he said.

"So where are you going for the honeymoon?" I asked.

"Romania," he answered. "Charlie invited us since he couldn't make it to the wedding."

"Ah, well that should be fun but I thought you would have had enough of dragons after fourth year," I said, Harry smirked at me.

"That wasn't the only dragon I ever came across," he said. I looked at him.

"I don't want to know," I said. "Come on lets go get a drink." He nodded in agreement.

"So Ginny tells me you guys may have figured out a name for the boy?" questioned Harry. I nodded smiling.

"I quite like it," I said. "Luka Cruz."

"Hmm suits the Malfoy name," said Harry taking a sip of his drink. I nodded in agreement.

"Now we just have to figure out a girl name," I said. "Which I am sure will be harder, it's got to be just right." Harry nodded.

"If Hermione has anything to do with it I am sure the name will be perfect," he replied, I looked at him. "What?"

"I have to ask…why didn't you and Hermione ever get together?" I questioned. Harry looked over at Hermione lovingly but it was different from the love I felt for her.

"We always knew," he started. "That we were never going to be more than friends so has always been the sister I never had and always wanted…besides we had gone through so much together to even think about ruining that friendship with a relationship." I nodded.

"You two should have been family," I said.

"They would have been if she was still with me," said Ron, I glared at him and he held up his hands. "But I quite fancy Pansy and I think it's always been you Malfoy…she never even remotely looked at me the way she does you….but who knows maybe your kids will marry." I saw Hermione look over and excuse herself from the girls she was talking to.

"Is everything alright over here?" she asked gently taking my arm. I nodded.

"Yes everything is fine," I said. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"So, Ginny is ready to leave Harry," said Hermione. Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Well blokes," he said raising his glass. "This is to a wonderful marriage and parenthood and to hoping I don't screw it all up." We all raised our glasses and then Harry downed his in one gulp. "Bye Mione." She smiled and hugged him, I watched as he walked away taking Ginny's hand and raising it in the air, then with a pop they were gone.

"They will be extremely happy," said Hermione.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned. She looked at me.

"Because we can finally settle down," she said. "No more Voldemort, no more war, no more worries….well except parenthood." I laughed at her last comment.

"I think he will be fine," I said as we started walking towards my family car. "Are you ready to go home?" she nodded happily.

"Home, that sounds like a good place to be," she said happily.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Ok I have finally found a girl's name thanks to two of my reviewers! So here is a special little shout out to them. And thanks to the rest of you for continuing to read my story it makes me feel so loved! Also thank you to my wonderful beta Jucy Sam!

Thank you bakerusaf I was quite captivated by the middle name you mentioned, and chose to use it as the first name for me girl! Oh and thank you kindly for reviewing for me!

And to Iluvdolphins I want to thank you for reminding me how much I love Greek names! Also thank you for reviewing it is much appreciated!

I was currently in the fifth month of my pregnancy and I felt huge. Draco of course was doing whatever he could to keep me relaxed and satisfied (in all aspects) which I really appreciated. He was so wonderful and charming and loving and…YES I GOT! I suddenly got up and walked as fast as I could to Draco's study. We were now living in Malfoy Manor; the Hogwarts teacher's had agreed to let us graduate even if we didn't quite finish school. They figured we had been through enough and thought it only fair. Well and it wasn't just us, most of the people who were in the war with Voldemort got the same agreement. I smiled brightly at him when I opened the door.

"Mia…are you alright?" he asked. I nodded vigorously and walked over to stand in front of his desk. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"I have decided on a girl's name," I said. "…and, you better like it because I am not changing even if you don't." Draco raised an eyebrow at me and nodded.

"Alright," he said. "But I am sure I will love it." I smiled gently and went around the desk sitting on his lap.

"Luvina Calliope Malfoy," I said "And we can call her Lu!" Draco smiled.

"I think it's perfect," he said. He laid a hand on my belly. "And she seems to be quite happy with it too…now shouldn't you be resting?"

"Oh come on Draco," I said rolling my eyes. "Poppy said I was fine!" I stood up and perched myself on his desk. "How is everything going with your new job?"

"It's giving me a headache," he groaned. "My father certainly worked hard to hide everything he knew. All these reports he made are completely ridiculous. I mean people would report sightings of these death eaters and he would just throw them away and make his own report. At least I will do the job right once I set these records straight." I nodded.

"Hmm so I have been thinking," I started. "I kinda want to be a stay at home mother…for now anyway. I just want to be with my babies." I rubbed my belly tenderly. "And they need me."

"Well I will support you in whatever you decide Mia," said Draco, as he stood up. "All I want is your happiness." I smirked at him.

"I know," I said. "And you are very capable of making me happy…but do you know what would make me really happy right now?" He shook his head and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Tell me," he said.

"If you would stop all this paper work and come to bed," I said. "I am extremely tired and have been waiting up for you since eight o' clock. Although I think I am ok with it because I was finally able to decide on a girl's name." Draco laughed and lifted me into his arms. He walked upstairs to our bedroom and got us settled into bed. I sighed contently as I laid my head on his chest. "I don't want you to go to work tomorrow."

"Well I have to," said Draco. "Tomorrow I have a meeting with Harry, since he is the leading Auror…we are still trying to find Nott." I nodded my head.

"I know," I said. "I could invite Luna and Ginny over." After Harry and Ginny's wedding Neville had decided to purpose to Luna, they were married a month after that and had decided to start trying for a baby. It was really weird to think about how grown up we had all become, but I don't think we really ever had a choice in the matter.

"I am perfectly ok with that," said Draco. "As long as I still get you for my lunch hour." I nodded and yawned. "Alright let's get some sleep Mia." I smiled and before I knew it I drifted off into sleep.

THE NEXT DAY…

DRACO'S POV…

There had finally been a sighting of Nott. He had been the topic of our meeting this morning and now that I finally had a report of someone seeing him we might be able to get somewhere. I walked quickly to Harry's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard him say along with the sound of shuffling papers. I walked in and tossed the report in front of him. "There's been a sighting?"

"Yes," I said. "In Paris, I don't know what he is doing there but at least we got something. No wonder it was taking this long. Also there have been a few other sightings of Greyback, but nobody seems to get a good trail of him."

"Well he is a werewolf," said Harry. "We will catch him…right now I want to get Nott. Seeing as Theo's mother is Voldemort's sister I don't want him using her again." I nodded in agreement.

"How is Theo doing?" I asked. "Haven't seen him since the Longbuttom wedding."

"He's doing well," said Harry. "Helped bring in another Death Eater today." I nodded.

"Well that's good," I said.

"By the way have you heard?" asked Harry.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Ron and Pansy eloped," said Harry. "He called me this morning and told me he would be gone for a month because he would be on his honeymoon." I laughed.

"Well I didn't think the Weasel had it in him," I said still chuckling slightly and Harry laughed too.

"I think they will get along smashingly," said Harry. "I did tell him that I had to write him up for not being at the meeting though."

"Serves him right," I said. "He could have at least told you that he was going to elope." Harry nodded.

"Sometimes Ron doesn't think," said Harry. "Oh Ginny what are you doing here?"

"Oh me and Mione came to see if you boys were ready for lunch yet," said Ginny. I looked at her.

"Where is Hermione?" I asked.

"Oh she is in the lobby talking to Luna," said Ginny. "I just came here to fetch the two of you." We both nodded and after locking up our offices followed Ginny downstairs to the lobby. Hermione gave me a hug as soon as she saw me.

"I have missed you today," she said. "And I believe Luka and Luvina have too, they have been moving nonstop it's ridiculous." I smiled and kneeled down in front of her putting both hands on her stomach. I felt love and happiness and smiled to myself.

"You two had better be being good for your mother," I said. I felt a kick to my right hand and laughed.

"Um that's a no," said Hermione. "Not even the bath calmed them down." I shook my head.

"They are definitely Malfoy's," I said.

"Yes, let's blame it on you," said Hermione. "I certainly was a good girl growing up."

"Except for your need to get into mischief right," I said laughing. "I mean come on if something was going on with Harry you had to be in the middle of it."

"That's…ok that's completely true," I said. "But otherwise I was very good."

"Until you got with me," I said. Hermione looked at me and sighed. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking, you know we only have two more months until the babies get here and I am getting really nervous…what if I am a bad mother…what if." I quickly cut her off with a kiss. "Sorry."

"You are going to be fine," I said. "…and I know you will be a good mother." Hermione smiled at me.

"Thank you Draco," she said and kissed me. I looked at her confused.

"Why the sudden outburst?" I asked. "How long have you been thinking things like this because you were certainly covering up very well?"

"Oh, I…well to be honest they started about a month ago," she said. "I was just…worried all I really know how to do is read books and follow instructions."

"Mia, you helped kill the Dark Lord I think you are better at the very least," I said. "You will be fine, if we should worry about anyone it should be me." Hermione looked at me and smiled.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she said.

A FEW DAYS LATER…

"This is delicious Molly," said Hermione. "I am so glad you invited us over for dinner."

"Well of course dear" said Mrs. Weasley "Draco dear how do you like it?"

"It's wonderful," I said. "Everything tastes really good." She smiled and took another bite of her food.

"So names I want to hear the names you have picked out for the twins," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled happily.

"Well for the boy we have chosen Luka Cruz," she started.

"And the girl," I said taking over. "We have chosen Luvina Calliope."

"That is beautiful!" said Ginny. "Mione when were you going to tell me about that name, it's gorgeous!" Hermione laughed.

"Well Draco and I just decided on it a few days ago," she replied. "We were having the worst time trying to figure out a girl name."

"That's because you insisted on naming her after my mother," I said. "And as much as I appreciated that, I just wanted to name her something unique."

"Well that's about as unique as it gets," said George. Mrs. Weasley smacked him on the arm. "What, Mione I didn't think you would ever use a name like that."

"Well I think it's beautiful," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you Molly," said Hermione glaring at George. He was mumbling under his breath about something that I couldn't quite make out and I chuckled. "Is there something funny Draco?"

"No, sorry," I said quickly. She looked at me and then continued eating her food.

"Well," started Harry trying to break the sudden silence. "I got an owl from Ron. He said that he and Pansy are doing wonderfully and they wish everyone the best."

"You know Hermione I am still waiting to help plan your wedding," said Ginny. "When will that be exactly?" Hermione looked at me and sighed.

"I won't be having a wedding," she said suddenly.

"What?!" I said confused and surprised at the same time. She held up her hand.

"Just listen for a moment," she said. "I have talked to the Ministry and when Draco and I mated there is a law that states that when we did we became legally married, and that moment was very special for me, so I don't want to change a thing about it. However I am more than willing to have a wedding party. I will even wear a dress and we will have dancing and fun and such. I just feel that our mating was enough and I wouldn't have it any other way." Everyone in the room was quite as I looked at her.

"I thought you wanted to have a ceremony," I said sadly. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I thought I did too but the more I thought about it the more I realized I really didn't," she said. "I mean we can even get legal documentation of being married, so I thought why have a ceremony? I do want to have a party with everyone close to us, call it a reception of sorts."

"I want a ceremony," I said. She looked at me. "I want to see you be walked down the aisle and handed to me where I can personally say my vows and kiss you in front of everyone. Hermione I understand where you are coming from but it's just not the same with just a reception."

"He's got a point," said Ginny. Hermione snapped her head towards her friend. "I'm just saying, everyone wants to see you have a wedding."

"I don't want one," said Hermione.

"Why?" I asked. "I just don't get how you can go from saying yes we will have one to telling me no." she looked at me.

"I don't think we need it," said Hermione. "And because of what I have already told you."

"That's not good enough," I said. Hermione just stared at her food.

"Draco, it's not like I am rejecting you," said Hermione. I groaned and finally understood what this was about. She didn't even have to say anything I knew what was going through her head.

"We still have time to have the wedding before the twins come," I said.

"Oh is that what this is about?" asked Ginny.

"No!," shouted Hermione, she glared at me. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Yes it does," I said. "That's why you were so adamant about having the wedding after the twins, because you don't want a baby bump during the wedding."

"Draco," she whined.

"They are your friends Hermione," I said. "They aren't going to care whether or not you are pregnant during your wedding." She looked at me. "Come on Mia."

"I feel fat ok!" she yelled suddenly. "I am a huge whale and I can barely walk some days because my ankles get so swollen…I just ugh!" I looked at her and we all just burst out laughing. "What!"

"Hermione, dear we aren't worried about that," said Mrs. Weasley. "And you are not fat!"

"I tell you that almost every day Mia," I said as I calmed down from my laughing. She looked at everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Hermione, how about you do it before the twins come," said Ginny. "It will make you feel better about yourself." She looked at her friend and smiled.

"Oh alright," said Hermione. I kissed her quickly.

"I love you Mia," I said.

"I love you too," she said.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Please read and review it is much appreciated! Thank you to my lovely Beta Jucy Sam you are wonderful!

In ten minutes Remus would be walking me down the aisle to Draco, the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. It all seemed real now, everything he and I have gone through we were being tested to see how devoted we really were to each other. It's funny that I, Hermione Granger ended up falling in love with (although I think I was in love with him all along) Draco Malfoy the arrogant prat who called me mud blood for seven years and I wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't believe how beautiful everything was, the decorations, and the house. Draco had actually taken his time to do a little redecorating for the wedding. I felt that everything was perfect.

"You look wonderful," said Ginny, and I smiled. I was in an all silk gown that had an empire waist and had lace off the shoulder straps. It was ruffled at the top with a strip of exquisite beading that wrapped all the way around the dress. I had picked it because it felt wonderful against my skin and it still showed a little of my belly. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes," I said. "More ready then I will ever be."

"Who would of thought," started Ginny, "…that it would be you and Draco." I nodded and laughed a little.

"I know," I said. At that point Remus came in letting me know that it was time for everything to start. He walked over to me as the girls got ready to walk down before me. I stood there with him waiting to go.

"Thank you for choosing me," he said. I looked at him. "I thought you might have chosen Harry to walk you down." I shook my head.

"No, you are the closest person I have to being a father," I said. "It seemed fitting to ask you and Harry is Draco's best man." Then my music started.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded and we started walking.

DRACO'S POV…

I watched as she came down the aisle and sighed. She looked mesmerizing; I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She smiled at me and bit her lip to keep back the tears that were already forming in her eyes. Remus kissed her hand and then handed her to me. I smiled at her.

"I love you," I mouthed.

"I love you too," she mouthed back.

"We are gathered her today to join this witch and wizard in holy matrimony," started the officiant. "This lovely couple has chosen to say their own vows, so if the groom will please begin." I nodded and took Hermione's hands in mine.

"Hermione," I began starting to get a bit nervous. "When we first met it had already been said that we would hate each other and for seven years I was the most awful person to you, but then something happened I realized that the only reason I did those things was because I thought I could never have you and now you have fallen in love with me. Never have I felt these feelings that I have for you with anyone else and never will I feel them with anybody but you. I am truly a lucky man to have you as my wife." Hermione smiled brightly as I finished slipping her ring on her finger and then the priest turned to Hermione.

"In all my years at Hogwarts I never thought that I would fall for the one person I thought I hated most. You have not only challenged me but have bested me at quite a few things, and I thought that meant I needed to dislike you, when truly it just meant that I needed to make you mine. You are my match in every way and I couldn't have asked for a better man to spend the rest of my life with, I love you," she said, slipping my ring on. We both turned slightly to the priest who took out his wand and pointed at our joined hands.

"With this spell I bind you as husband and wife," he began. "To live in happiness and sadness for the remainder of your days." There was a swirl of golden magic around our hands and the ceremony was done. "I am very glad to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Everyone cheered as we turned to face them and kissed. Hermione pulled back smiling at me gently. I touched her cheek.

"You are officially no longer a Granger," I said.

"Hmm…well I suppose I can live with that," she said teasingly. I laughed and we walked back down the aisle together.

After a little while we headed to the garden where we were having the reception. Everyone yelled out as we walked in and I smiled. Hermione kissed my cheek and we started the dances. I had decided to dance with my Aunt Andromeda seeing as I didn't have my mother there and she had become the next best thing to me.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Very," I said smiling. She nodded and looked at me.

"Your mother would be proud," she said. "I know you may not want to bring her up but you needed to hear it. She would have been so happy for you Draco, and so glad that you weren't him. That's all she ever wanted was for you to choose your own path instead of it being chosen for you."

"I know," I said, letting a tear fall for my eye. My aunt smiled and nodded as the song ended. Things were truly going to be different without my mother around but I still had her in a way and I thanked her every day for what she did for me and Hermione. I looked at my wife and smiled as she talked to Ginny and Pansy. I watched her holding her stomach and sighed wishing that my mother could at least been here for the twin's birth.

"You alright?" asked Blaise. He, Harry and Theo were standing behind me. I turned around to face them and Theo handed me a drink.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Just thinking about my mother."

"She would have been happy," said Theo.

"Oh I know," I said. "I just wished she could have been here to see the birth of her grandchildren. Harry groaned suddenly and shook his head. "What?"

"Please don't talk about children," he said. "We haven't even had our first and Ginny is already talking about having another one….she wants girls, Lily Luna."

"Lily Luna?" questioned Blaise.

"Lily my mother and well you all know Luna," he said. "I don't know what I am going to do if she wants to have as many kids as her mother."

"Um say no," I said. He looked at me.

"You trying saying no to a pregnant woman," he said. I shrugged.

"It's a little different for me," I said. "I can't say no…not even if I wanted too." Harry looked at me.

"You're lucky," he said. I laughed and shook my head.

"You try being part Veela," I said. "Not so fun." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"I was there the night he first started maturing," he started. "Not pretty at all. He turned into this ugly ass harpie like thing."

"Wait what?" asked Harry.

"It only comes out when absolutely needed," I said. He nodded.

"We could have used that for the battle," he said.

"Well I guess my Veela blood thought we didn't need it," I said. I felt a tap in my shoulder and turned around. "Hello love."

"Come dance with me," she said. I handed my glass to Blaise and let Hermione lead me out to the dance floor.

"So how does it feel to be my wife?" I asked.

"Wonderful," she said. "Although I wish we had enough time to take a honeymoon instead of a just a weekend before you have to go back to work." I sighed.

"I will give you one don't worry," I said. "I just need to straighten everything my father did out."

"I know," she said. "I think I would like it better that way anyway because then the babies will be here and I think I would love to take them with us." I smiled and kissed her softly.

"You are wonderful," I said.

"As are you," she said. We danced silently for a few songs just holding each other. I really was the luckiest man alive. After that we sat down to eat and everyone made our toasts to us. Then of course it was Harry's turn, sometimes I rather dislike the bloke. He cleared his throat.

"For seven years I have known both of you. One I loved so dearly as a friend and sister, the other I hated but have come to find that I quite like him. Hermione you and I have been to hell and back and never once did you doubt me, and never once did you leave me. Not only have you shown me what friendship really is but you have given me the love of a sister that I never had and for that I wish you all the happiness in the world, and to Draco, even though we had our differences I want you to know that you are well on your way to becoming a brother in my eyes. So to the both of you I wish both a happy marriage and a happy life. Oh and Draco welcome to the family." By the end of his little speech Hermione is in tears. She stood up quickly and walked over to embrace him. I just gave him a look, even though it was just words, it was nice to know that he looked at me as sort of a brother, because I was starting to look at him in quite the same way and I knew I needed his approval for Hermione to really be happy. He raised his glass to and said "To Hermione and Draco."

We went back to a little dancing after that and of course started saying goodbye to a few of the guest. After a while the only people left were Harry and Ginny.

"That was lovely," said Ginny "I think it was perfect."

"I thought so," said Hermione. "I couldn't have asked for a better day." I smiled and kissed her temple. "Now all we have to do is have these babies."

"Ugh, I know I am so exhausted," said Ginny. "Only one more month."

"Yes, one more month," said Hermione. "Of course I still think little James will come before these two do."

"Well, we are ready for him," said Ginny. "The nursery is wonderful and we of course know he will be in Gryffindor." I laughed.

"Hermione and I still can't agree on that," I said. "She thinks they will be in Gryffindor but I think they will take after their father." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not if they have their mother's smarts, they will know what house to be in," she said.

"What my house isn't good enough," I said.

"No that's not it at all," said Hermione.

"Um…you guys," said Ginny we both looked at her and I instantly noticed the wet spot on the floor and Harry was just sitting there dumbfounded. "I think my water broke."


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed my story! It has been a pleasure writing this and having you guys there to tell me that it was good makes me happy…thank you all so much! And to my oh so wonderful Beta Jucy Sam, I hope you will be my Beta for any future stories and thank you for all your help with this one! Now on with the Chapter!

We hadn't been at the hospital for more than five minutes when Hermione's water broke suddenly. I groaned at the thought of them both having the babies at the same time in the same hospital possibly on the same day. So not only were these children going to be best friends but they would share the same birthday as well. I quickly walked into Harry and Ginny's room to tell them that Hermione was now being admitted.

"Draco, is everything ok?" asked Harry.

"It's seems that our wives have decided our children need to share a birthday," I said. Harry looked as if he was about to laugh.

"You're joking right?" he said "Hermione too?"

"Yes," I said. "Look mate I wish you luck, and it would have been nice to have been here for you but I have my own hand to hold now."

"OHHHHH," cried Ginny as she had another contraction. "Draco stop your whining and get to Hermione now!" I looked at her wide eyed wondering if that's what it was going to be like for me.

"Yes ma'am," I said and quickly went back to the room that Hermione and I were being admitted to. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on my way back to the room and quickly pointed to Ginny's room.

"Draco dear what's the matter?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Um…Hermione is going into labor too," I said quickly.

"DRRAACOO," I heard Hermione screech.

"I have to go," I said and ran to the room. Hermione was already changed into the hospital gown and she was leaning over the bed holding her stomach trying to breath. I quickly walked over to her and put a hand on her back. "I'm here Mia."

"It hurts," she whimpered. "I mean this really hurts." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"We will get through this together I promise you," I said. At that moment the doctor walked in and smiled.

"Alright it looks like we are going to be having lots of babies tonight," she said. "Mrs. Malfoy if you could please get on the bed I need to check you to see how far along in dilation you are." Hermione nodded and started to move but stopped in the middle of what she was doing to have another contraction.

"AHHHH," she groaned loudly. "They weren't supposed to come for another month!" The doctor nodded her head and looked at her chart.

"I see you had a wedding earlier today," she said. "Did you do a lot of dancing and moving around?"

"Yes, she did all of that," I said.

"Well that will do it," said the doctor. "Actually I bet that's the reason Mrs. Potter is here as well." Hermione finished moving on to the bed. I took her hand quickly while the doctor checked her. "Well you are dilated to a five…five more and these babies will be coming. Now I must go check on Mrs. Potter as well." The doctor left and I looked at Hermione.

"I'm here Mia," I said, she nodded and tried breathing through another contraction while squeezing my hand.

"THIS HURTS SO MUCH!" she squealed. "Please make it stop." Just then Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Draco," she started. "Harry needs to see you, I will stay with Hermione." I looked at Hermione.

"I don't know if I can leave her," I said, as she went through another contraction. "These contractions are really close are we sure it's not time to push?" Mrs. Weasley seemed confused.

"What do you mean dear?" she asked.

"I mean, she barely has a minute between contractions!" I shouted. "Is that normal, is she going to be alright!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly ran out of the room. I looked back to Hermione.

"AHHH DRACO SOMETHING IS WRONG!" she screamed as she nearly crushed my hand. The doctor came running in with Mrs. Weasley. She quickly pulled me out of the way as the doctor and nurse looked over Hermione.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why is she hurting like this."

"The babies are trying to come before she is fully dilated," said Mrs. Weasley.

"What does that mean?" I asked, wincing when I heard Hermione scream again. Mrs. Weasley looked at me and was about to say something when we both suddenly got pushed out of the room.

"We need to get you out," said the doctor. I looked at her and then turned to Mrs. Weasley in a panic.

"Why can't I be in there?" I asked frantically. "Is she going to be ok…and what about the babies?" Mrs. Weasley brought me to sit down and tried to start calming me.

"Shh dear she will be fine this often happens with twins," she said soothingly.

"Well then why can't I be in there with my wife?" I yelled.

"They need to work fast, you might just get in the way," she explained. "Don't worry we will wait right here until the doctor comes out." I tried to nod but I couldn't move. "The same thing happened when I had my twins, everything will be fine I am sure. Sometimes things happen faster with twins." I nodded then.

"Molly," said Harry. "Ginny needs you." Mrs. Weasley nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. Harry looked at me for a moment then ran back into the room. I sat there alone wondering what was going to happen to my wife and children. I stood up and began to pace. I wanted to go in there but they had locked the door and put something over the little window. I couldn't hear Hermione anymore…what did that mean? I leaned my head against a wall and tried breathing slowly. I couldn't do it; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. I turned and slid down the wall putting my head on my knees. I don't know how long I had been sitting there like that when I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked up to see Harry sitting next to me.

"James is here," he said. I nodded and stared at the wall ahead of me.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Wonderful," said Harry, "Um…anything on Hermione?"

"No," I said. "I can't even hear her anymore." Harry shook his head.

"I'm sure she and the twins will be fine," he said.

"What if they're not?" I asked.

"Don't think about that," he said. "They will all be fine, you just gotta have faith." I nodded.

"I just want her to be ok," I said. Harry sat with me for a few minutes before the doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, I quickly stood up. "We will be moving your wife to a recovery room, and she will need plenty of rest but she will be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about my children?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"They are doing wonderfully," she said. "The nurse has them right now and is cleaning them up. She will bring them to you in your wife's room." The doctor pointed down the hall. "It's just down the hall…the door on the right." I nodded and quickly walked down there. Hermione was lying down when I walked in. She smiled at me and I walked over taking her hand, then kissing her forehead.

"You scared me," I said.

"I'm fine," she said. "Where's Luka and Luvina?" I stroked her cheek.

"They're fine," I said. "The nurse will be bringing them in a minute."

"No minute needed I'm here," said the nurse. I turned to see my two beautiful babies. The nurse picked up one and handed it to me. "This is your boy." He had my hair and eyes. I handed him to Hermione.

"Oh he's wonderful," said Hermione on the verge of tears. "My little Luka Cruz." She cooed at him and I took my little girl from the nurse.

"And here is Luvina Calliope," I said as I sat next to her on the bed. She had my hair as well but her mother's curls it seemed, and her honey eyes. She was beautiful.

"Luvina Calliope and Luka Cruz welcome to the world," said the nurse.

"This is perfect," said Hermione. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We are a complete family now," said Hermione. "Now that they are here we don't need anything else."

"Agreed," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.


	26. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS ALL LEFT TO JK ROWLING.

A/N: Ok everyone this will be the last chapter of the story. I hope all of you enjoyed the story and I am hoping to write more stories in the future. Let me know if any of you would like me to try something out. Thank you all for everything. And thank you Jucy Sam for being my wonderful lovely Beta!

Fourteen years have gone by and I was pretty sure I blinked too much. My twins were now about to start their fourth year at Hogwarts, James and Luvina were dating and my youngest was about to start her second year. That's right Hermione and I had another daughter two years after the twins Lydia Circe Malfoy. She was like her mother in every way, hair, eyes, brains…and being a Gryffindor. Luka and Luvina had indeed got into Slytherin, but Hermione had always sworn she would have her little Gryffindor and well she did. Harry and Ginny had another too, a girl who they named Lily Luna Potter, and she was a year older then Lydia but all the kids were friends and they looked after each other while in school.

"Dad, mom said you need to hurry your butt up if we are going to get to the station on time to have breakfast with Harry and Ginny," said Luka. "Besides I think Lu is getting anxious about seeing James."

"I am not!" shouted Luvina. I rolled my eyes; I had always known that James and Luvina would end up together I just didn't think it would be so soon. "Dad really though we need to get going. Lydia and mom are downstairs waiting for us."

"Alright," I said finally standing up from my desk. I walked down with my two oldest children.

"Draco, why does it always take you so long when it comes to meeting with Ginny and Harry," said Hermione. She was still just as beautiful as the day I had met her, and I never loved anybody more. Well with the exception of my children, but then again the love I had for them was a different kind of love. I smiled at her as I walked up and gave her a tender kiss on the head.

"Dad, really," said Luka. "Do you have to do that in front of us?"

"I am allowed to show affection to your mother anytime I want thank you," I said. "Now shall we go?" Hermione nodded and hurried the kids to get on their coats.

We had chosen to meet at a little café just outside of King's Cross station. Ginny and Harry were already there waiting for us, as were their kids. We all made our greetings before going inside.

"So Draco how is the new promotion treating you?" asked Harry.

"Well you should know seeing as I am your boss now," I said chuckling a little bit. I had been made head of the Ministries Law Enforcement department that was of course after Harry turned it down. "Not that it matters."

"No of course not," said Harry laughing. "So you are still coming for dinner this weekend right?"

"Of course we are!" said Hermione. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Dad, Luka is shooting spitballs at me again!" whined Lydia.

"Luka, stop pestering your sister before I let her pester you," I said.

"I was just having a bit of fun," mumbled Luka. I turned back to my friends and sighed.

"You should see Lily and James at home," said Ginny. "They are always at each other's throats."

"Same with Lydia and Luka," said Hermione. "Luvina seems to just…stay in her room." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"I have that issue with James sometimes," she replied. "He loves reading." Hermione nodded.

"Same with Lu," she said. I looked at Harry who just smiled and shook his head.

"Let these to start talking and the best thing for us to do is just listen," he said.

"Yes, agreed because you can't get a word in edge wise," I said.

"Harry!" said Ginny.

"Draco!" said Hermione, and then we both started laughing.

"Works every time," said Harry. "We just want to get in on the conversation as well love." Then he kissed Ginny's cheek. "So anything new for you Hermione?"

"Well not really," said Hermione, "I never thought I would say this but I enjoy staying home…plus I get to redecorate whenever I want, and I like being home to receive any owls from the kids. I was offered a position as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts." I snapped my head towards her.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be until next year," said Hermione. "The professor just wants to make this his last year."

"Are you going to take it?" asked Ginny.

"Well that's something I have a whole year to decide on," she replied. I knew she wanted the position. She would love to teach the kids.

"You should Mia," I said. "I think the job would be perfect for you." Hermione smiled at me.

"I think so too," she said. "Anyway we should get going the train will be here any minute." We all got ready and went across the street to the station. There we ran into Ron and Pansy, and their two children Kurt and Katie, they happened to be twins as well and were second years with Lydia.

"There you are," said Ron. "We were wondering when you were going to get here."

"We had breakfast," said Ginny. "You know the one you couldn't make it too." Ron nodded.

"Sorry we had to do some last minute shopping for Katie," said Ron. "She blew up her trunk." Katie blushed and stood behind her mother. She was very shy and quiet, but then again Pansy used to be like that at one point.

The train pulled up a few minutes later and we got the kids ready to board.

"Now the three of you better send me an owl as soon as you get there do you understand?" said Hermione, mainly to Luka.

"Mom we are not children anymore," said Luka rolling his eyes.

"Luka just because you hit puberty does not mean you suddenly get to talk to your mother like that," I snapped. Luka nodded.

"Sorry mom," he said.

"Much better," I said. Hermione looked at our children and sighed.

"This gets harder every year," she said. "I just don't want any of you to grow up."

"It's ok mom," said Luvina as she gave her a hug. "We won't grow too fast." Hermione laughed as Luvina came to me. "I love you dad."

"I love you to Baby Lu," I said kissing her forehead. She smiled at me and sighed.

"Well I will make sure Luka doesn't try to change his grades or anything," she said.

"Alright now go say goodbye to Harry and Ginny," I said, and then walked over to Luka. "I need you to keep an eye on James and Luvina, got it."

"Dad she's my sister," said Luka. "I'm not gonna let her get hurt."

"I don't think James will hurt her," I mumbled. "I'm more worried about other things."

"What?" asked Luka, I had spoken under my breath on purpose but I swear my kid has super hearing. I just shook my head.

"Nothing don't worry about it," I said.

"Alright it's time for everyone to board," said Hermione. We all stood in a group watching our children board the train. I sighed as we waved them off.

"It really doesn't get better than this," I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"It's amazing isn't it?" she said. "Soon they will be graduating and then we won't have to take care of them anymore…well kinda." I looked at her.

"What do you mean kinda?" I asked.

"They will hopefully still come to us for advice," said Hermione. "And I think Lydia will probably stay home for a while before deciding on a job." I smiled.

"It's always going to be hard to watch them go Mia," I said.

"I know," she said. "I guess I shouldn't have blinked so much." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, now we know," I said. "Blinking is bad."

"So do you think James and Luvina will be a long term thing?" asked Harry suddenly. I looked at him.

"What do you mean long term?" I asked.

"Maybe they'll get married," suggested Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny and laughed.

"That would be great!" she said. "Then we would really be related…buy marriage of course."

"Um…hey they are only fourteen," I said as we all started walking back to the café.

"Yes, weren't you fourteen when you lost your virginity dear?" asked Hermione. My eyes went wide.

"Potter I swear if your son lays a hand on my daughter I will hurt him," I said. Harry just looked at me.

"Is my son so bad Draco?" said Harry. "It could be worse after all, she could be with Kurt." I winced.

"Alright James it is then," I said. "He better not touch her until she is…well never how about that."

"Stop being so protective you have two daughters you know," said Hermione.

"Lydia doesn't even think about boys," I said.

"Mhmm," said Hermione. "That's why she hangs out with Blaise's son Court right?" I looked at her.

"When did that happen?" I asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked into the café. "Mia…what do you mean…MIA!"

_**FIN**_


End file.
